La Frontera del Cielo
by Liber777
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde que Hitomi vivó sus aventuras en el mundo de Gaea. Ahora vive establecida en Tokio, en donde trata de buscar respuestas sobre lo que pasó en aquel extraño mundo. Sin embargo, su vida se ve interrumpida de nuevo. Hitomi vuelve solo para descubrir que todo ha cambiado, los habitantes de Gaea y la Tierra se ven involucrados con consecuencias terribles.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **Montañas de Altai**

 **Poperechnoe, frontera de Kazajstán con Rusia**

 **01:25 am hora del este**.

1

Zhanna Novikova dio un paso al frente y miró al cielo.

Las estrellas brillaban sobre ella de forma resplandeciente, eran casi hipnóticas.

‒¿Qué haces?

Escuchó la voz de su novio, quien la seguía por detrás mientras caminaban por el bosque.

-Mira el cielo. ¿No crees que es hermoso?

Su novio, Mikail Nikolaievich la alcanzó hasta estar a su lado.

-Sí. Lo creo -respondió.

Sin embargo, ya estaba aburrido. Las imágenes del inmenso cielo estrellado junto con las grandes áreas de bosque que rodean su villa le parecían muy comunes. Desde chicos habían crecido en ese entorno natural que para muchos de los pobladores les resulta bastante ordinario. Sin embargo, para Zhanna, de diecinueve años de edad, las estrellas siempre serán para ella lo más hermoso que ver en su pequeña provincia.

-¿Te gusta este lugar? -preguntó Mikail.

-Vamos un poco más adelante.

Zhanna se adelantó.

Mikail dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Está bien, -dijo, tratando de ocultar su tono de disgusto.

Caminaron entre la oscuridad del bosque, solo iluminados por la luz de las estrellas. Mikail, de veintidós años de edad ya estaba acostumbrado a caminar de noche por los bosques de su villa. Vivía en un rancho dedicado a la cría de cabras cerca de Poperechnoe y muy a menudo tenía que salir al campo a hacer labores durante la noche. Sin embargo, su joven novia tenía siempre la inquietud de caminar más y más en lo profundo de los bosques que, a pesar de que ya los conocía, siembre había que guardar la compostura en cuanto tratar de adentrarse en ellos se refiere. La gente se pierde, y ha habido casos que personas originarias del pueblo se han perdido en los bosques cerca de las montañas. Y él no quería ser uno de ellos.

-Aquí está bien -dijo Zhanna.

Mikail se acercó a ella, aliviado.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí. No es hermoso. Lo descubrí mientras caminaba por la mañana, hace dos semanas.

-Sí, me gusta.

Se trataba de un claro en el bosque. Los arboles rodeaban una extensión con forma de anillo con un área cercana a un campo de futbol. Era bastante amplia y a Zhanna le encantaba, caminó hacia el centro y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, de ese modo podía contemplar el cielo a mayor detalle. Mikail se acercó a ella he hizo lo mismo, dejando su cabeza muy cerca a la de ella y se tomaron de las manos.

Juntos observaron el cielo, contemplando las estrellas.

2

A cuatro kilómetros de donde se encontraban Zhanna y Mikail, una vieja camioneta tipo Lada de fabricación soviética surcaba las extensas estepas que conducen a los bosques de Poperechnoe. En ella iban dos personas con un visible semblante de preocupación en sus rostros. El conductor, un hombre de mediana edad y con barba tres días sin afeitar manejaba la camioneta de una manera tosca debido al accidentado terreno. Sin embargo, prestaba más atención hacia el horizonte que al camino y de vez en cuando miraba al cielo estrellado como si estuviese buscando algo. Iba ataviado con una gruesa chamarra gris que usaba sobre un viejo suéter café de lana desgastada. Su compañero, un hombre más joven pero visiblemente más incómodo por el trayecto, hacía lo propio, mirando de vez en cuando hacia las negras y poco iluminadas montañas. Era como si estuviese más preocupado a que los pobladores aledaños se den cuenta de su presencia en lugar de fijarse en el camino o en las pésimas condiciones de su camioneta. Iba vestido también con una chamarra vieja y no llevaba suéter, en cambio, usaba una gruesa camisa roída a cuadros de lana similar a la que usan los leñadores y unos pantalones de lana desgastados.

-Te digo, no creo que entren, no ahora -dijo el conductor.

Su compañero lo miró.

-Lo harán, lo sé. Me informaron de ello.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

- _Ellos_.

-No lo creo. ¿Por qué estarán haciendo eso _ahora_?

-¿Qué sé yo?

El conductor hizo un brusco cambio de velocidad, forzando la caja de velocidades de la camioneta y el vehículo cruzó sobre unos baches de lodo formados sobre el terreno pantanoso. Habiendo pasado los baches y lodazales, la camioneta continuó avanzando, haciendo que el motor produzca ruidos raros a causa del desgaste mecánico. El conductor se fijó en el tablero, quería cerciorarse del nivel de combustible, traían solo un galón de gasolina extra en un garrafón en el compartimiento de carga. Si se quedan sin combustible ese galón no les servirá de mucho para poder regresar.

Medio tanque.

"Perfecto" pensó.

Y notó que parpadeó la pequeña luz de iluminación del tablero.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó su compañero.

-No lo sé.

Miró al camino de nuevo, pero luego volvió a observar el tablero.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear.

Entonces detuvo la camioneta y bajó del vehículo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Su compañero estaba cada vez más nervioso, como si tuviera prisa por irse o de esconderse. Al conductor no le importó, caminó unos metros sobre el suelo fangoso y miró al cielo. Su compañero bajó y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Tenemos que movernos.

Dejaron la camioneta varios metros atrás, estaban caminando directamente sobre los enormes pastos que crecían sobre el suelo fangoso. Ambos sintieron como sus pies se hundían hasta los tobillos en el lodo. El conductor hizo una seña con su mano para que su compañero guardara silencio.

-Creo que es hora -dijo.

Y miraron al cielo.

3

Zhanna contemplaba las estrellas mientras hablaba con Mikail.

Hablaban sobre su futuro, sobre lo que harán al día siguiente, lo que harán después de que se casen, cuando tengan hijos y se encarguen de la granja de sus padres. Hablaban de lo que hicieron en la semana, lo que les encargaron en la escuela, la última película que vieron. Sobre todo, y nada al mismo tiempo. En realidad, no importaba, ella estaba con él, y él con ella. Eso era lo que importaba. Entonces vio algo. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, y comenzó a observar detenidamente.

De entre las estrellas, parecía moverse algo.

No era una estrella fugaz, ni un bólido, era algo más.

Mikail también lo notó.

Se incorporó de donde estaba acostado y le dijo a su novia sobre aquello que se movía.

-Sí, yo también lo noté -dijo ella.

-¿Qué será?

-Tal vez un satélite. A veces se ven.

Mikail estaba inquieto.

-No lo creo. Se ve diferente.

El punto luminoso parecía descender en lugar de pasar de largo, como lo haría una estrella fugaz o un satélite artificial. Parecía como si estuviera bajando del cielo. La luz que emitía cambiaba de tono, pasaba del rojo luminoso al blanco. Lo que más les sorprendió fue la forma de sus movimientos, daban la impresión de que se tratase de algún avión o helicóptero volando en círculos a gran altura. La luz que emitía se iba incrementando y comenzaron a percibir un leve zumbido. Una vibración que pronto comenzó a estremecerles.

Zhanna se levantó, luego Mikail, quien no dejaba de mirar aquel punto luminoso que ahora parecía cambiar de forma, como una especie de huevo que descendía en círculos directamente hacia las montañas.

Entonces lo sintieron.

La vibración paso de ser una leve sensación a convertirse en algo estridente. Algo horriblemente estridente. Nunca en sus vidas vieron algo como eso. De pronto el cielo nocturno se iluminó como si un fuerte relámpago incendiara a todas las nubes a su alrededor. Pero no había nubes, ni relámpagos. Hace solo unos segundos el cielo estaba completamente despejado y desprovisto de nubes, pero lo que vieron fue como si una forma extraña de fuego celestial incendiara todo a su paso a gran altura al tiempo en que producía un horrible ruido ensordecedor. Pero tan pronto como surgió, desapareció. El gran destello que iluminó al cielo se convirtió en una extraña masa brillante y compacta que se impactó a gran velocidad sobre el bosque, a casi un kilómetro de distancia de ellos. Mikail y Zhanna vieron como una enorme bola de fuego se elevó por los aires iluminándolo todo. Sea lo que sea que se estrelló en el bosque, causó una enorme explosión. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron tan sorprendidos como asustados. Sintieron el calor del aire que acompañaba una especie de onda de choque que los obligó a cubrirse el rostro por miedo a que los lastime.

Pero pronto cesó.

Al fondo se podía ver un destello anaranjado, posiblemente la explosión provocó un incendio.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo Zhanna visiblemente asustada.

En cambio, su novio se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente el fulgor naranja que crecía en el bosque. Era como si lo hubiera hipnotizado.

-No -dijo Mikail-. Tenemos que verlo.

Y caminó hacia el bosque.

4

-¡Sube a la camioneta! -gritó el conductor al tiempo en que corría hacia el vehículo.

-¿Qué está pasando? -dijo su compañero. Evidentemente no se esperaba aquello.

Ambos vieron como el objeto se aproximó por los aires, pero extrañamente algo paso y se impactó a lo lejos, cerca de las montañas. Tal vez, si conducían rápido, llegarían en un par de horas a la zona de la explosión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -preguntó su compañero.

-No lo sé. Tal vez una hora o dos.

Llegaron a la camioneta y arrancaron rápidamente apenas se subieron.

El conductor estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, y eso pudo notarlo su amigo. Manejaba demasiado rápido.

-¿Crees que lo hayan visto? -dijo el compañero del conductor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La explosión, ¿Crees que la hayan visto?

-Tal vez algunos granjeros, la gente del pueblo. Posiblemente se vio más allá de las montañas. Es todo, a menos de por aquí.

-Menos mal.

El conductor lo miró seriamente por un momento.

-¿Temes que más personas se hayan enterado de esto?

-Sí. Pero estamos en medio de la nada. No creo que puedan hacer algo al respecto.

El conductor hizo un gesto de negación.

-La gente de aquí no, no puede hacer nada. Pero esto -dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia el sitio de la explosión, en medio de las montañas-, mucha más gente la vio, personas que representan en verdad una amenaza para notros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El conductor sonrió.

-Créeme, lo vieron.

 **Centro del** **Mando Norteamericano de Defensa Aeroespacial: NORAD**

 **Montaña Cheyenne, Colorado, E.U.**

 **03:12 pm hora del oeste**

5

Cuatro grandes antenas parabólicas de veinte metros de diámetro cada una apuntaban al cielo de aquella tarde en distintas direcciones. Cada antena hacia enlace a bases de comunicaciones y seguimiento satelital y transmitían millones de datos por segundo. Las antenas se comunicaban a una base de operaciones construida por dentro de la montaña, en donde cerca de cinco pisos de analistas procesaban y estudiaban la información que les llega de todas las bases de monitoreo instaladas por el norte de Estados Unidos.

Uno de los analistas era la asistente de monitoreo Katherine Ross, quien observaba sus pantallas por un momento mientras terminaba de beber un sorbo de su café para revitalizarse ya que justo acababa de comer y comenzaba a sentir sueño. Sus pantallas correspondían a una fracción de los monitores constates de radar que Estados Unidos tiene instalados a todo lo largo del Atlántico Norte sobre su territorio y también en Canadá. Solo que una sección estaba complementada por radares satelitales que ayudaban a cubrir grandes secciones del Globo, ya que las áreas cubiertas por los radares terrestres no eran suficientes. La idea de hacer un escaneo global a gran escala de rastreo por radares surgió hace más de treinta años, cuando la amenaza de un bombardeo nuclear por parte de la Unión Soviética y sus aliados era algo latente. Pero en aquella época solo se tenía cubierta una reducida fracción del planeta, pero ahora, mediante el uso de poderosos satélites de comunicaciones, prácticamente toda la superficie del mundo es observable, al menos, a escalas generales.

Y eso era lo que Katherine Ross observaba.

Su puesto era sencillo: observar cualquier anomalía existente sobre la atmosfera, ya que, como es de esperarse, diariamente pequeños bólidos o fragmentos de basura espacial caen a la superficie del planeta, creando la falsa sensación mediante la observación de radares terrestres de que se traen de ataques de misiles enemigos o aviones furtivos. Con el fin de evitar conflictos o falsas alarmas de ataque aéreo, se hacen observaciones diariamente por medio de los satélites para verificar fehacientemente el origen de tales objetos. Ese era su puesto y el de otros cuarenta analistas más, observar las anomalías, registrarlas y reportarlas a sus superiores, en caso de ser necesario.

Justo como en ese momento.

Apenas terminó de beber su café cuando las alarmas sonaros.

Prestó atención tan rápido como pudo y observó en sus monitores como aparentemente "algo" se formó a la altura de la estratosfera, aproximadamente del tamaño de un campo de futbol, se dirigió a gran velocidad penetrando por la atmosfera hacia la superficie del planeta cuando comenzó a girar extrañamente. Luego, repentinamente las señales se distorsionaron, pareciera que el objeto desapareció y reapareció varias veces. La computadora fue incapaz de verificar su posición, pero luego después de unos segundos apareció nítidamente para luego desaparecer, aparentemente, producto de su impacto contra la superficie. Los satélites verificaron la posición, detalle que comprobó con los datos en la computadora. Efectivamente, sea lo que sea, pareció haberse impactado sobre la Tierra, el lugar, en el norte de Kazajstán, en las montañas de Altai.

Inmediatamente levantó su teléfono e informó a su superior.

6

El coronel Calvin Henderson observaba los registros de los radares en la computadora muy atentamente.

-Parece que el objeto penetró la atmosfera hace unos momentos sobre las montañas de Kazajstán -decía Ross-. No tengo idea de cómo llegó, no he podido rastrear su ingreso a la atmosfera. Su trayectoria de vuelo es anómala. Los satélites no pudieron fijar la zona de impacto hasta solo unos momentos después. El tamaño del objeto es de aproximadamente unos ciento cincuenta metros por unos cien metros, en el reporte al comité incluiré los detalles de telemetría y de …

-Negativo.

Ross se sorprendió. Según entendía, todo debía de reportarse.

-Pero, señor, es necesario que los detalles …

-Lo que vimos fue un error instrumental. No es la primera vez que pasa. Lo que cayó fue un meteorito que se desintegró en el aire. Las anomalías que usted describe fueron causadas por fallas en los instrumentos. Eso es lo que usted pondrá en el reporte. ¿Entendido?

-Sí señor.

-Quiero los archivos de la computadora y las mediciones de telemetría inmediatamente.

-Sí señor.

Henderson se levantó de la silla y caminó directamente a su oficina. Estaba seguro que la joven le enviaría los datos e incluiría todo lo que le ordenó en el reporte, mientras tanto tenía algo más importante por hacer. En su oficina, cerró las puertas y marcó desde su teléfono por medio de una línea segura a un número cifrado, nadie podría rastrearlo. Desde el otro lado de la línea, alguien con voz áspera respondió:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se ha confirmado un impacto -dijo Henderson-. Aparentemente fue completo esta vez. Cayó en el sector A12-24, recomiendo iniciar la operación Falcon y Blue Fly lo antes posible.

-Está demasiado lejos, no podremos llegar a tiempo…

-Reuniré a mi personal. Estaremos en la zona de impacto en menos de 24 horas.

-Bien, haga lo que crea conveniente. Tiene luz verde.

-Sí señor.

Y colgó.

Para Henderson, esto era una gran oportunidad, pero tenía que moverse rápido ya que estaba seguro de que el evento no solo fue observado por ellos, sino más bien por al menos otras tres estaciones avanzadas de radar, y muchas ni siquiera pertenecen a los Estados Unidos.

 **Montañas de Altai**

 **02:05 am hora del este**

7

El fuego se elevaba por entre los árboles al tiempo que lo iluminaba todo con su característico fulgor anaranjado. Mikail y Zhanna estaban parados justo al borde de la destrucción donde observaban con gran consternación a su alrededor. Gran parte del bosque fue borrado, los enormes pinos y abetos desaparecieron para dar paso a un campo ahora estéril en donde solo había fuego y escombros. Pero a pesar de lo impresionante que resultaba el ver la enorme devastación, se sintieron en el fondo algo decepcionados. No había restos de ningún avión, ni nave, ni satélite ni nada. Ni siquiera había un cráter en caso de haber sido un meteorito el que cayó. Pero si vieron la extraña forma de algunos árboles que estaban torcidos, todos apuntando hacia la periferia. Fue como si la explosión los "cepillarla" hacia afuera, facilitando de ese modo la búsqueda del centro de la explosión.

Y lo encontraron.

Se hallaba justo al fondo, en donde el pasto, los árboles y las rocas habían desaparecido para dar lugar a una extensión de área cubierta por arena quemada. A su alrededor había algunos árboles destruidos, restos de madera, rocas, y algunos artefactos de extraña forma.

Mikail fue el primero en avanzar.

A pesar de la destrucción y el fuego no sentían tanto calor. Se podía caminar entre los restos de árboles quemados ya que el espacio era lo suficientemente amplio como para permitir moverse entre ellos. Cuando Zhanna se acercó a un conjunto de escombros notó que parecían estructuras metálicas retorcidas, como si fueran los restos de un automóvil después de haber chocado contra un tren. Mikail también lo notó, juntos vieron a su alrededor extraños conjuntos de ese tipo, dando a entender que sea lo que sea que se estrelló, explotó en los aires poco antes de tocar el suelo. Pero el centro de la explosión era de lo más peculiar. No había grandes cantidades de escombros, ni restos de material retorcido, solo era la arena esparcida del terreno… y algo más.

Mikail y Zhanna vieron algo que sobresalía de entre la arena calcinada. Parecía un cilindro. Zhanna dio unos pasos adelante para poder contemplarlo con más detalle. Mikail se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mira.

Juntos miraron.

La expresión en el rostro de Zhanna cambió, formando una sonrisa extraña de alegría mórbida, casi extasiaste.

Entonces, Mikail se dio cuenta.

"Dios mío." Pensó. "¿Qué es eso?"


	2. Capítulo 1: Preludio

**.**

 **1**

 **Preludio**

 **Tokio, Japón**

 **Universidad de Estudios Extranjeros de Fuchu: TUFS**

 **2.30 pm**

1

Hitomi Kanzaki caminaba por el pasillo rodeado de aulas del edificio de Investigaciones y Lecciones de la universidad, el cual era su principal centro de estudios en donde la mayoría de los estudiantes son de origen japonés. Para los estudiantes extranjeros, existe el edificio de Lengua Japonesa, donde anualmente estudian cerca de trescientas personas de distintas nacionalidades que acuden a Japón no solo a aprender japonés, sino a entender y estudiar la cultura japonesa. Mientras caminaba observaba las amplias aulas a sus lados, con los estudiantes aún se reunidos después de clases para repasar las lecciones del día. Cuando terminó de recorrer el pasillo se acercó a las escaleras en donde un grupo de estudiantes bajó a toda velocidad, pensó que posiblemente se les hacía tarde para acudir a alguna de sus clases. Cuando pasaron los jóvenes, Hitomi pudo subir por las escaleras hasta recorrer unos tres pisos hacia arriba. No le agradaba la idea de usar el ascensor, ya que, según ella, significaría perder la oportunidad de hacer algo de ejercicio. Cuando llegó al piso deseado, recorrió el pasillo de nuevo, pero esta vez no había aulas a su alrededor, ni estudiantes corriendo, sino oficinas. Y una de esas oficinas era la suya.

El quinto piso del edificio de Investigaciones y Lecciones de la Universidad de TUFS estaba destinado a los maestros e investigadores que impartían clases y realizaban estudios concernientes a la política exterior, relaciones internacionales, cuestiones interculturales y estudios de culturas extranjeras. Hitomi Kansaki, de veinticuatro años, era una profesora asignada al estudio intercultural, en donde comenzó a trabajar apenas se graduó de la Universidad de Tokio, un par de años atrás.

-¡Espere!... Señorita Kansaki.

Hitomi giró la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba. Al fondo del pasillo vio a una joven delgada de pelo muy obscuro que se acercaba apresuradamente hacia ella. Era una de las ejecutivas de administración académica.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Iba pasando por las escaleras y la vi. La verdad, que bueno. Esto es para usted. Llego esta mañana.

Le entregó un voluminoso sobre cerrado de color amarillo. Su tamaño era como el de un libro.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Lo envió la agente del señor Renshaw, es para su trabajo, según dijo. Pidió que se lo entregara.

-Ya veo. ¿Vino él personalmente?

-No. Fue uno de sus mensajeros.

-Ah, entiendo.

Hitomi llevaba trabajando desde hace tiempo en temas concernientes a la influencia de las culturas extranjeras sobre la cultura japonesa, y a pesar de que se trataban de estudios recientes, su interés siempre se vio involucrado en las culturas antiguas y en los viejos mitos. Mitos como la existencia de ciudades sagradas, templos antiguos representantes de viejas religiones que existieron mucho tiempo atrás y que fueron desapareciendo con el paso de los siglos, pero que su esencia continúa existiendo en la mente de las personas, como si fuera parte de un gran inconsciente colectivo. Como si estuviese oculto en la memoria de todos. Hitomi creía que cualquiera podía acceder a ese conocimiento ancestral, y aunque no lo admitía públicamente y la universidad no la apoyaba en ese aspecto, continuó sus estudios ella sola de manera independiente, siempre leyendo y estudiando lo más que podía acerca de las viejas culturas y los viejos mitos. Fue cuando apareció Renshaw y su grupo.

Hitomi sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió su oficina.

-Lo revisaré de inmediato -dijo.

Le dio las gracias a la señorita y ella se retiró.

Cuando Hitomi entró en su oficina, colocó el pesado sobre sobre su escritorio, junto a pilas de exámenes por calificar y notas junto con copias de varios documentos que tenía por leer. Cuando se sentó dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y encendió su computadora. Mientras los programas comenzaban a activarse revisó el sobre. Se trataban de copias de varios documentos que había solicitado, la mayoría procedentes de varias bibliotecas situadas en todo el mundo, algunas tan lejanas como la biblioteca central de Moscú o la de Buenos Aires, en Argentina. Las copias pertenecían a escritos y extractos de bitácoras de exploradores antiguos, personas que en antaño habían recorrido el mundo y se toparon por primera vez con culturas y civilizaciones en aquel entonces desconocidas. Mientras leía las notas, un leve sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió. Creía saber que la sensación de aquellos exploradores al encontrarse con un mundo desconocido fue similar a lo que le pasó a ella.

"Tal vez fue similar," pensó.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Hitomi dejó de leer y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su amiga Yukari Uchida, su mejor amiga desde tiempo atrás.

-¡Hola! Oye, habíamos quedado en ir a comer.

-Ahh. Lo siento -dijo Hitomi-. Se me olvidó. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las dos cuarenta, habíamos quedado en vernos a las dos.

-Lo siento. ¿Todavía podemos ir?

-Sí. Vamos.

Hitomi dejó el sobre y sus hojas en su escritorio. Se levantó y tomó su bolso de nuevo. Yukari vio su escritorio y notó todos sus papeles.

-¿Tu trabajo te absorbe?

-No. Solo me gusta lo que hago.

-Entiendo.

Juntas salieron de la oficina y bajaron las escaleras. A diferencia de Hitomi, a Yukari no le agradaba mucho el usar las escaleras constantemente. Ella opinaba que, si estaba el ascensor instalado, simplemente debían usarlo. Así de fácil. Mientras bajaban las escaleras Yukari preguntó:

-¿Cómo te va con las clases?

-Bien. Los jóvenes se comportan educadamente.

-¿Los "jóvenes"? ¿Acaso ya somos viejas?

Juntas rieron.

-No, claro que no. Pero son más jóvenes que nosotras, es solo eso.

Rieron de nuevo.

Salieron del edificio y tomaron el transporte público para dirigirse a su lugar predilecto para comer.

2

El trabajo de Hitomi simplemente pasó a ser una parte importante en su vida. Desde el "incidente" varios años atrás, cuando ella acudía en la secundaria, se sintió intrigada por el hecho de que existiera ese otro mundo, siempre presente, observándolos de alguna forma. También pensó en que, si ella pudo acudir a él, tal vez otro más lo hizo, o quizá el contacto fue más grande, y no solo una persona _entró_ a aquel lugar, sino varios, o quizás fue al revés. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si _ellos_ hubieran entrado a nuestro mundo? ¿Pudo haber pasado antes? ¿Existirán registros al respecto? Fueron esas ideas las que le motivaron a estudiar diversas culturas, sobre todo las antiguas, aunque su fuerte en la universidad siempre fueron las relaciones modernas. Por eso estudió relaciones internacionales, y luego se especializó en asuntos interculturales. Y a pesar de que la universidad no le patrocinaba sus estudios sobre culturas antiguas o no expresaba abiertamente sus pensamientos sobre su "incidente", pudo encontrar apoyo en la Fundación Blackwood, la cual estaba constituida por varios acomedimos, anticuarios, historiadores y sociólogos de todo el mundo. Lo integraban principalmente personas como ella, quienes hacían estudios en distintas universidades y a cambio de entregar copias sobre sus trabajos recibían apoyo financiero para continuar con su investigación o realizar viajes de ser necesario.

Fue en ese grupo donde Hitomi encontró apoyo.

Y ese grupo era liderado por James Renshaw.

Renshaw era una persona extraña. Algo excéntrica, decían algunos. A sus treinta y seis años era el feje de una división importante de un fuerte conglomerado industrial que tiene actividades en varios sectores de la industria, desde la producción de energía renovable hasta la fabricación de sistemas de control guiado para misiles intercontinentales. Renshaw fundó la organización Blackwood hace seis años como un organismo sin fines de lucro en donde, según dicen, lo hizo solo porque estaba aburrido y por qué quería satisfacer sus inquietudes por aprender y estudiar más cosas. Lo llamó así en honor a uno de sus escritores favoritos; Algernon Blackwood, un escritor inglés de relatos fantásticos. Aunque Hitomi no sabía por qué, la organización de Renshaw la contactó a ella primero y le ofreció su apoyo en cambio de entregar semestralmente una copia de todos sus trabajos publicados junto con un breve resumen. Hitomi aceptó, y desde hace tres años ha estado recibiendo su apoyo y aunque el grupo nunca trató con ella directamente, recientemente ha tenido la sensación de que el mismo James Renshaw ha estado muy atento y apegado al trabajo de ella. Tal vez algún día lo conozca personalmente y le pueda agradecer todo su apoyo.

3

Mientras tanto, en un edificio corporativo en el centro de Tokio, Yuriko Lizuka contemplaba la ciudad desde uno de los amplios ventanales de su oficina. Observaba a las personas abordar los camiones de transporte público, a la gente andando en bicicleta, a los peatones abarrotando los caminos y cruzando las calles, los observaba a todos y pensaba en lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en sus vidas, sin tener que preocuparse de grandes cosas, o sostener las grandes responsabilidades que a ella le tocaba manejar. Miró su reloj, vio que eran casi las tres de la tarde, dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia y salió de su oficina.

-¿Ya llegó? -preguntó a su secretaria.

-No. Aún no.

Sin decir palabra regresó a su oficina y de su escritorio tomó una carpeta y salió.

-Iré a la sala de juntas -le avisó a su secretaria y se alejó caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo.

En la sala de junta se encontraban cuatro personas revisando el contenido de sus laptops y conversando entre ellos, uno de los cuales era una mujer quien parecía darles indicaciones y sugerencias a los otros tres. Todos tenían pinta de hombres de negocios, usando traje obscuro y corbata, la mujer, de pelo rubio y gran atractivo, era la compañera de Yurico y segunda al mando de la compañía.

Yurico Lizuka era la asistente personal de James Renshaw y junto con él se encargaba de casi todos los aspectos de la gerencia de la empresa. La otra mujer, la rubia, era Yulia Alexandrovna Ostrovskaya, de treinta y cuatro años de edad y originaria de Volgogrado, Rusia. La conocieron precisamente cuando cerraron un gran trato para un proyecto de infraestructura energética que consistía básicamente en la instalación de un oleoducto desde las refinerías de Volgogrado hasta los posos de perforación petrolera a varios kilómetros de ahí. Habían hecho el contrato hace tres años, y ella fue uno de los jefes logísticos designados por el gobierno ruso para poner en marcha la obra. La joven hizo tan bien su trabajo que Renshaw junto con varios miembros del consejo de administración, decidieron contratarla permanentemente. Ahora ella es la encargada de lidiar con los problemas de gestión de los proyectos y se encuentra al mando de la coordinación a los demás miembros directivos para realizar las obras. Y precisamente eso es lo que hacía ahora.

Los tres hombres en la mesa eran ejecutivos y gerentes de empresas de alta tecnología en Japón, principalmente en el ramo de las telecomunicaciones. Ostrovskaya junto con Renshaw iba a cerrar un trato para tener permisos de uso de varios canales de satélite no comerciales, sin embargo, Renshaw no se ha presentado y Ostrovskaya tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo sola. Lizuka sabía que algo así podría pasar, últimamente Renshaw ha faltado a sus reuniones y se ha visto distraído y descuidado.

-¿Cómo va todo?-, preguntó Yuriko Lizuka cuando entró en la sala de juntas.

-Muy bien -dijo Yulia-. Acabamos de cerrar el trato. Los señores se preguntan si podrán conocer al señor Renshaw.

Lizuka miró a los tres ejecutivos quienes le devolvieron una sonrisa ansiosa.

-Lo siento -dijo-. Pero el señor Renshaw se encuentra en este momento muy ocupado, pero agradece su tiempo. También sé que los dejó en buenas manos. -Dijo, para después agradecerle a Yulia.

Esperaron a que los tres hombres salieran de la sala.

-¿Donde esta James? -preguntó Yulia.

-No lo sé. Debió venir hoy. Hace dos días que tomó su vuelo de Londres.

-Ha estado distraído, ¿Sabes en qué está metido?

-No.

Salieron de la sala de juntas caminaron hacia la oficina de Lizuka, cuando entraron, vieron que James Renshaw estaba sentado en el escritorio de Yuriko revisando unas cosas en su computadora portátil. Cuando lo vieron se quedaron atónitas.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te estuvimos esperando todo el día. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer.

-¿Ayer? -dijo Yulia algo disgustada-. Se supone que cerraríamos el trato con los miembros ejecutivos de …

-No te molestes, Yulia Alexandrovna, sé que lo hiciste bien.

-Pero, es que…

-Tuve cosas que hacer. Yuriko, ¿Puedo hablarte a solas un momento?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-¿No quiere revisar primero los contratos de esta tarde? Tenemos que …

-Ahora no, Yulia, lo siento.

El la acompañó hasta la puerta y esperó hasta que salió para después cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Yuriko inquieta tras ver que Renshaw adoptó una actitud seria, más que de costumbre.

-Tenemos una situación. Algo grande.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Es muy grave?

Renshaw sonrió

-Tenemos que movernos rápido -dijo.

.

 **Montañas de Altai**

 **12:15 pm hora del este**

4

A pesar del enorme incendio de la noche anterior, la mayor parte del fuego se encontraba extingo. Ahora solo quedaban porciones de escombros de madera y arbustos secos aumentantes. La mayor parte de los pastos quedaron carbonizados dando paso a una gran porción de tierra quemada. Los arboles de alrededor quedaron tan chamuscados que prácticamente murieron, la mayoría de ellos parecían espigas grises humeantes que sobresalían a los lados formado el contorno de un gran anillo. Detrás de ellos, los demás arboles apenas resultaron afectados por el calor. En el centro del terraplén quemado se encontraban varios hombres trabajando, iban vestidos con uniforme militar y manipulaban tractores y grúas. En el perímetro del terraplén se encontraban varios convoyes militares haciendo guardia, la mayoría de ellos estaban vestidos con el típico uniforme ruso, constituido por un grueso abrigo de lana sintética gris, botas, guantes de piel y armados con la inconfundible Avtomat Kalashnikov, mejor conocida como AK-47. Todos ellos vigilaban alrededor mientras que el equipo de trabajo militar constituido por técnicos e ingenieros operaba las grúas y los tractores. Otro grupo se encontraban peinando la zona en busca de posibles restos del artefacto que cayó mientras que otros tantos eran simples soldados rasos que cavaban zangas en busca de posibles restos incrustados en la tierra. Uno de los grupos de excavación se encontraba retirando escombros de la sección central del terreno, justo en donde una grúa levantaba un pesado trozo metálico de algo que parecían ser los restos de un objeto cilíndrico.

Todo ello lo pudo observar un hombre desde lejos, con unos potentes prismáticos.

Se trataba del conductor de la vieja camioneta Lada que en la madrugada anterior estaba en busca del sitio del impacto.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó su compañero.

-Están sacando los restos.

-Pero… ¿Lo _encontraron_?

-No. No está aquí. No lo tienen ellos.

-¿Dónde está, entonces?

Aquel hombre dejó de ver por los prismáticos.

-No lo sé. Pero tenemos que encontrarlo.

5

A doce kilómetros de distancia, en un campamento improvisado, el coronel Calvin Henderson observaba mapas satelitales de la zona donde evaluaba el sitio del impacto, las condiciones del terreno e incluso, la población civil y presencia militar enemiga. Las fotografías satelitales fueron proporcionadas casi inmediatamente, cuentan con acceso sin límite a la información proporcionada por la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional en donde tienen acceso a imágenes satelitales actualizadas por solo unos minutos de diferencia de todas las partes del globo.

-No está -dijo Henderson tras ver las imágenes de la actividad de los rusos sobre la zona de impacto-. El artefacto no está, es posible que haya explotado al momento en que entró por la atmosfera-continuó diciendo.

Richard Webber, su analista y líder de operaciones especiales revisó las imágenes.

-Es posible que la mayor parte de la nave se haya destruido, pero no el núcleo, debe de estar cerca de ahí.

-Al parecer los rusos no lo tienen.

-Tal vez alguien más lo robó. Mire.

Henderson observó unas imágenes de satélite que Webber estaba estudiando hace unos minutos. Eran imágenes térmicas de varias horas antes del incidente.

-Busqué imágenes de antes y después de la explosión. Sobre el contraste negro hice resaltar la firma térmica característica de los seres humanos, por lo que tenemos esto.

En la imagen estaba marcada la orografía de las montañas y sobre el fondo negro había múltiples manchas claras muy pequeñas. Eran personas. La mayoría originarias del pueblo de Poperechnoe. Sin embargo, había unas cuantas que se alejaban bastante, eran cuatro manchas. Dos de ellas muy cerca del impacto, las otras dos a varios kilómetros de distancia. Cuando ocurrió la explosión las pequeñas dos manchas estaban tan cerca que prácticamente desaparecieron. El intenso calor generado por el impacto saturó la imagen térmica.

-Pero si aplicamos un filtro en la región de la explosión…

La imagen se aclaró, las marcas dejadas por la explosión fueron más tenues y las dos manchas humanas aparecieron de nuevo. Después mostró una imagen con varios minutos de diferencia. Las dos manchas se alejaban.

-Entraron al sitio de la explosión -dijo Henderson.

-Así es. Posiblemente ellos lo tengan.

-Hay que encontrarlos.

6

Gruesos nubarrones grises se apretujaban sobre las colinas montañosas del norte de Poperechnoe, Posiblemente llovería pronto, pero eso no resultaba ser un impedimento. Mikail Nikolaievich contempló las nubes por unos minutos y luego regresó a la camioneta.

-¿Todo listo? -preguntó.

-Sí. Todo listo-dijo un joven desde la parte de atrás de la camioneta de carga.

Eran varios muchachos, amigos de él, todos ellos de entre veinte y veinticinco años de edad. Les estaban ayudando a mover un pesado objeto de forma extraña que trajeron del bosque. Era pequeño, de forma cilíndrica y parecía ser metálico con unas marcas extrañas a los lados, como si su superficie fuera de textura rocosa. Zhanna bajó de la camioneta, se encontraba sentada en el lado del copiloto y tras ver que su novio no subía acudió a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Estoy viendo las nubes. Habrá mal clima.

-Tranquilo-le dijo ella-, no pasará anda, para hoy en la tarde llegaremos a casa de mi tío, él sabrá qué hacer con ese meteorito.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Tal vez lo podamos vender.

Mikail no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella. Sabía que esa cosa podría valer algo para alguien, pero también estaba preocupado por las consecuencias. ¿Qué tal si alguien más lo busca? ¿Y si es peligroso? ¿Radioactivo? Zhanna le dijo que si fuera peligroso o radioactivo ya estarían muertos o con quemaduras. No lo había pensado, pero... ¿Cómo es que ella sabe eso?

-Bueno -dijo Mikail-. Vamonos.

Caminó hacia la camioneta y subió junto con sus amigos quienes terminaron de ajustar el cilindro en la parte de atrás con gruesas cuerdas de cáñamo. Mientras tanto Zhanna se quedó en el camino, contemplando las montañas. Mikail notó que levantó su mano derecha con la palma levemente extendida, como si estuviera sintiendo la brisa del aire, pero ella parecía mirar más allá de las montañas.

-Hay que movernos -dijo ella. Se volteó y le dijo a su novio-. Ya saben que lo tenemos.

.

 **Tokio.**

 **6:37 pm**

7

Una de las cosas por las que es mundialmente conocido la ciudad de Tokio es por su inmensa variedad en centros y plazas comerciales. Tan solo el distrito financiero de la ciudad contiene cerca de tres cuartas partes de las actividades comerciales del país y es el centro económico de mayor actividad en el mundo. Múltiples empresas de talla internacional tienen sus oficinas ahí además de que posee uno de los centros de comercio más grandes que existe. Hitomi creció acostumbrada a ello. Desde chica vio todos esos grandes centros de comercio y le pareció tan normal que se extrañaba de joven cuando acudió a otras capitales del mundo y notó la enorme diferencia. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que los jóvenes japoneses no se acostumbran a vivir en las capitales de otras ciudades del mundo, pensó.

Pero ahora ya no le sorprendía. Al contrario, entendía perfectamente esos casos en los que una persona es ajena a las cosas que le parecen normales y trata de entenderlas a su forma de ser. Era algo interesante. Todas esas idas iban circulando por su cabeza mientras caminaba por los pasillos de un gran centro comercial, disfrutando de un helado y comiendo galletas de cuando en cuando. Yukari se encontraba en una tienda cercana, revisando con la mirada los múltiples artículos electrónicos que descansaban sobre el mostrador. Estaba buscando un adaptador para uno de sus reproductores de audio.

-¿Ya lo encontraste? -preguntó Hitomi en cuanto se acercó a su amiga.

-No -respondió-. Ya lo buscaré después.

Siguieron caminando.

Hitomi se terminó su helado y juntas descansaron en la mesa de una pequeña cafetería.

-Cuéntame Hitomi, ¿ya no has visto a Jouji?

Le dijo su amiga en cuanto se sentaron. Juntas pidieron un café.

-No, ya no. ¿Por qué?

-Te he visto sola últimamente. Ya no sales con nadie.

-No he tenido tiempo.

Yukari frunció el ceño.

Jouji Takayama fue novio de Hitomi hace un par de años. Estuvieron saliendo mucho tiempo, pero a medida que pasaba más tiempo en la universidad, comenzaron a separarse. Según entendió Yukari, fue una separación pacifica, lo que significó que a pesar de no ser novios se seguían viendo.

-Tu trabajo en la universidad te absorbe -dijo Yukari. -Deberías hacer también otras cosas. No todo es tu trabajo.

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo que terminar varias cosas. Además, me gusta. No es algo que me moleste. Pocas personas se pueden jactar de trabajar en lo que les gusta.

-Ya veo. La gente de este otro grupo al que le trabajas… los de Blackwood… ¿Te pagan aparte de la universidad?

Hitomi dio un sorbo a su café.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Mmm, no sé, se me hace extraño.

-¿Qué cosa en particular?

Yukari adoptó una posición más seria, como si quisiera aparentar importancia al asunto.

-Sabes. Estuve investigando. No hay mucha información sobre la Fundación Blackwood en internet, tampoco sobre la empresa de Renshaw. ¿Tú crees?

Hitomi se encogió de hombres, no le parecía nada extraño, así son esas empresas y organizaciones. Se conocen entre ellos, cuentan con grandes conexiones en política, celebridades y con otras corporaciones.

-No me parece nada raro. Así son.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es una multinacional, los grandes inversionistas la conocen. No necesitan promoción en internet.

-Muchas empresas tienen sus perfiles en internet bien definidos, no hay justificación para que no haya información de ella al respecto. Otra cosa. ¿Qué sabes de James Renshaw en particular?

-Es científico, empresario o algo así, francamente no lo sé. Le gusta la alta tecnología. No veo nada de raro en ello. Su compañía se dedica a investigación y desarrollo. ¿Por qué?

-¿No te parece raro que financie temas sin anda que ver con su empresa?

-¿Cómo qué?

Bebieron otro sorbo de café.

A Hitomi le pareció curioso el camino que estaba tomando su amiga, como si estuviese jugando a ser la periodista. Aun así, las preguntas que hacia la incomodaban de cierta manera, no porque le ofendiesen a ella sino porque en realidad desconocía las respuestas.

Yukari tomo de nuevo algo de café, luego continuo:

-Aparte de la fundación cuenta con varios organismos que han viajado por todo el mundo, cooperado con varias universidades en temas muy diversos. La mayoría de ello lo ha hecho a través de terceros.

-Aja.

Hitomi solo escuchaba.

-He investigado un poco. Entre 1999 y el 2003 una gran compañía llamada International Technology Corporation mejor conocida como ITC Research, creó lo que sería una especie de supercomputadora cuántica usando una tecnología completamente nueva. Industrias Renshaw compró grandes acciones de esa compañía y pronto el famoso invento quedó en el olvido. Luego, en 2007, la compañía canadiense D-Wave Systems desarrolló lo que sería un sistema de supercomputo basado en procesos cuánticos. Renshaw compró también acciones de esa compañía y se cree que posee una de esas computadoras. Poco después se dio a conocer que la compañía de Renshaw fabricó una computadora cuántica con una capacidad de procesamiento superior a dos mil petaflops.

-¿Petaflops?

-Sí. Los flops son las unidades usadas en ingeniería para designar la capacidad de procesamiento de las computadoras. Las computadoras normales, las que usamos tu y yo son de una capacidad cercana a los gigaflops, las computadoras de Rensawh son _dos mil millones_ de veces más potentes que cualquier computadora que hayamos usado.

-Puede que lo quieran para sus bases de comunicaciones, servidores o qué sé yo. En esos lados ocupan mucha capacidad de procesamiento. Tan solo en la universidad se requiere una habitación entera para los servidores, ahí guardan todas las bases de datos y procesan toda la información de computo de la universidad.

-Sí, pero esos son servidores normales, los usan para sus páginas web, su información o lo que sea, no requieren supercomputadoras como la universidad de Tokio, ni hacen simulaciones a gran escala. Lo que estos tipos están instalando es mucho más grande.

A Hitomi le pareció interesante el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando, aun así, no hallaba a donde quería ir su amiga.

-¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con el trabajo que hago? -le preguntó.

-Exactamente es lo que quiero decirte. Algo se traen entre manos.

"No sabe nada" pensó. A su amiga siempre le gusto inventar historias, sobre todo, no sería la primera vez que ve cosas que no son en realidad.

Hitomi dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -dijo.

-He investigado, pero aun así considero que …

-Creo que exageras. No veo el misterio. Son empresas de alta tecnología, eso es lo que hacen.

-Pero aquí es diferente. ¿Sabes que han hecho con esas computadoras?

-No.

-Nadie lo sabe en realidad.

"Aquí vamos otra vez."

-Me enteré de ello por medio de una nota informativa sobre transferencia de alta tecnología en Japón. Resulta que Tesrak Inc. Una subsidiaria de Industrias Renshaw trajo _cinco_ de esas computadoras a Japón, cada una de ellas con una capacidad de dos mil petaflops junto con _treinta y seis_ sistemas de secuenciado de datos. Esos sistemas son en extremo costosas, y se usan para encriptamiento de datos. ¿Entiendes? Lo que sea que estén construyendo ahí es uno de los laboratorios más avanzados del mundo en supercomputo que existe. Y no hay un propósito claro sobre el por qué lo están haciendo.

8

Yulia Ostrovskaya insertó su tarjeta de seguridad en la ranura de entrada del ascensor, una pequeña luz amarilla apareció en el tablero la cual indicaba que podía ingresar la clave de seguridad. Así lo hizo y la luz cambió de amarillo a verde. La puerta del asesor se abrió y tuvo que hacer lo mismo para que el ascensor subiera e igualmente para abrir la puerta después de ver llegado al único piso de destino asignado para aquel asesor. A Yulia le parecía exasperante, ya que para el ingreso y salida era un código de seguridad diferente asignado a su tarjeta, de ese modo la compañía guardaba un control casi absoluto de los empleados que entran y salen en el ala de computo avanzado.

Cuando las puertas de asesor se abrieron Yulia caminó por un largo pasillo de techos muy altos en donde los muros laterales eran de cristal, a través de ellos podía ver las enormes torres usadas como servidores los cuales se enlazaban con distintas computadoras en todo el mundo. Pasando esa sección, nuevamente tuvo que usar su tarjeta y otro código de seguridad para entrar al laboratorio. Cuando lo hizo, las puertas de vidrio antibala se abrieron permitiéndole el acceso a una habitación iluminada enteramente con luz blanda en donde cuatro torres cargadas con tarjetas electrónicas funcionaban como interfaz con el conjunto de supercomputadoras resguardadas en una habitación contigua. Sin embargo, ella acudió a una sala adicional, en donde había cuatro escritorios equipados con tres monitores de veinte pulgadas cada uno, eran los controles principales del laboratorio, y también el acceso a las bases de datos. Yulia se sentó en uno de los escritorios e ingresó con su clave. En ellos comenzó a revisar las bases de datos y las actividades de la empresa, pero utilizando una clave especial, pudo ingresar a los libros de bitácora de transferencia tecnológica. Gracias a ellos pudo tener acceso a las actividades realizados por James Renshaw y su asistente en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

"¿A dónde tuvieron que salir?"

Se preguntó Yulia.

Sabía que la respuesta podría estar en los registros, por lo que revisó cuidadosamente las ultimas llamadas, correos electrónicos y mensajes telefónicos. Notó sin embargo que muchos de los registros apuntaban a un grupo logístico por él creado hace no más de dos años. Dicho grupo se encarga de supervisar la compra de nuevos equipos, la instalación de laboratorios, o la recepción y búsqueda de personal adecuado para realizar las tareas de la empresa, tareas que involucran actividades de secreto industrial, por lo que no se sabe a quienes sub contratan o quiénes son los clientes. Todo ello trabajaba en gran secretismo, incluso Yulia ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaban exactamente, sobre todo en lo que respecta a la contratación y cuidado de personal especializado. Personas cuya identidad se desconoce casi por completo a pesar de que trabajan para la empresa realizando determinadas funciones, pero totalmente secretas.

Y luego estaban esas personas extrañas.

Hace casi año y medio Renshaw y su asistente usaron su grupo logístico para atender y dar alojamiento a una extraña mujer que, según ellos, era una consultora. Llegó a Tokio en un vuelo privado procedente de la ciudad de Vitim, Rusia, tuvo un recibimiento breve y con muy pocas personas, todas ellas muy cercanas a Renshaw. Estuvieron hablando en sus oficinas a puertas cerradas y para ello su equipo de seguridad vacío todo el piso de empleados y revisaron que no haya micrófonos ni cámaras ocultas. Después de varias horas esta mujer salió de la oficina acompañada por varios hombres quienes eran una especie de guarda espaldas y se la llevaron en un auto blindado al norte de Japón. Yulia nunca la vio, pero supo de ella gracias a los registros de las cámaras de video, pero pronto los archivos fueron destruidos. Según le informaron, aquella mujer era muy inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo tímida pero también extraña, parecía actuar de esta forma desde que llegó, observando todo a su alrededor, sosteniendo cosas de uso diario como las tazas para el café o los teléfonos celulares como si fuera la primera vez que los haya visto. Nadie sabe de qué hablaron Renshaw, su asistente y dos personas más con ella, y por lo que a Yulia respecta, aquella mujer todavía vive en una casa oculta en el norte de país y mantiene contacto con su jefe.

Tal vez ella sea la más excéntrica, pero aún están toda la bola de locos que participan en la Fundación Blackwood. El mismo James Renshaw es excéntrico de por sí, Yulia lo sabía. James es el segundo hijo del matrimonio de sus padres, a la edad de doce años ya leía ávidamente libros de ciencias y manuales de ingeniería y se involucró talleres y cursos de ingeniería, a los dieciocho años ingresó al Imperial College de Londres en donde tras tres años se graduó con honores en ingeniería y física. Después se mudó a Oxford en donde concluyó su doctorado en física teórica. Muchos creyeron que continuaría su vida en la academia, pero apenas terminó sus estudios tomó las riendas del departamento de ciencias aplicadas de Xymos Inc., la empresa de su padre y hermanos. Con el tiempo la sección de Renshaw creció tanto que decidió fundar una industria propia, creando de ese modo Industrias Renshaw, la cual provee de alta tecnología y servicio de investigación y desarrollo al sector industrial, energético, aeroespacial y defensa.

Sin embargo, nunca abandonó su inquietud científica, estudió ampliamente la física de los superconductores, emisiones de radiación, física de partículas y cosmología hasta tocar temas tan alocados como dimisiones paralelas, agujeros de gusano, teoría de cuerdas, multiversos, viajes en el tiempo entre otros. Como todas esas ramas de la física son muy complejas y la cantidad de información que engloban es tremenda, contrató a varios físicos y les pagaba solo para que investigaran sus temas favoritos. Pasaban noches enteras en el mezzanine de su edificio corporativo en Londres discutiendo sobre si es posible moverse entre dimensiones, sobre cómo se podría transmitir información por medio de túneles cuánticos, sobre si se podría construir un instrumento para "ver" otro universo. En general se planteaban en una sola premisa: ¿Qué se necesita para viajar a otro universo? A todos estos físicos los contactó usando las herramientas de la Fundación Blackwood.

Y también así contactó a Hitomi Kansaki.

"¿Porqué?"

Pensó Yulia.

"¿Qué tiene esa chica de especial?"

Desde que la contactó, no ha dejado de observarla, aunque la pobre joven no lo sabía, Renshaw y su equipo no la han descuidado ni por un momento, sabían exactamente a donde iba, con quien, que leía, que estudiaba, los avances de su trabajo, su investigación, sus amigos, mascotas, todo. Yulia estudió una vez una copia de los reportes que Hitomi entregaba a la fundación, no le parecieron nada especiales, solo conjeturas de una estudiante imaginativa, nada sobresaliente. Entonces ¿Por qué está tan interesado Renshaw en ella? La respuesta para Yulia era simple. James sabe particularmente _algo_ sobre ella, algo que la hacía muy especial para él, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Vestigios

**.**

 **2**

 **Vestigios**

 **Tokio**

 **10:48 pm**

1

Parecía que iba a llover, pero solo el cielo se nubló considerablemente como para hacer pensar que caería un fuerte aguacero. Ahora solo parecía que solo habría nubes y algo de viento por la noche, cosa que a muchos les parecía natural a pesar de las expectativas frustradas de lluvia.

Mucha gente está acostumbrada al cielo borrascoso de Japón, Hitomi es una de ellas. Cuando terminó de cenar con si amiga caminó largo rato hasta llegar a su casa, prefirió caminar en lugar de tomar el transporte público porque así era la forma en que ella podía despejar sus pensamientos. Tan simple como eso. Sin embargo, aquella tarde y posiblemente durante la noche tenía mucho de que pensar. A pesar de que no se lo hizo notar, los comentarios de su amiga sobre la empresa que patrocina la fundación que paga por sus estudios le intrigaron. Sea como sea siempre le pareció extrañamente oportuno que ellos surgieran de repente para apoyarla en su trabajo. ¿Estarían tramando algo? Con esos grandes corporativos nunca se sabe.

Llegó a su casa.

Era un edificio de apartamentos en realidad.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. El guardia de siembre se hallaba sentado en un rincón junto al mostrador de recepción. Hitomi caminó hacia el ascensor saludando al guardia y al recepcionista como de costumbre y ellos respondieron el saludo cordialmente. Cuando Hitomi llegó a su apartamento en el cuarto piso pudo recostarse en su cama y descansar por un momento, aunque en realidad no se sentía realmente cansada, sino confundida. No sabía en qué pensar.

Se incorporó de la cama y miró una caja que ella guardaba debajo de su escritorio. Era una caja de cartón vieja que no habría desde hacía tiempo y se preguntaba si ya era tiempo de volverla abrir.

Y decidió hacerlo.

Se acercó a la caja, la tomó en sus manos y la dejó sobre el escritorio mientras ella se sentaba. Abrió la caja y sacó algo dentro de ella que había prometido no volver a usar, no porque sea algo maligno o peligroso, sino porque en realidad ella ya no quería saber nada sobre el futuro, quería que todo fuera para ella algo normal, quería vivir la experiencia de sentir lo inesperado. Lo que sacó fueron sus viejas cartas del tarot.

"Tal vez no deba hacerlo." Pensó. Pero aun así lo hizo.

Tomó el mazo de cartas y las revolvió enérgicamente, luego las colocó sobre el escritorio acomodándolas una a una en hilera para luego irlas volteando poco a poco y leer lo que las cartas le decían. No preguntó nada en particular, y pidió saber algo en específico, solo dejó que las cartas hablaran, y poco a poco, lo fueron haciendo.

Cuando develó las cartas una a una le fueron contando una historia, era como si le hablaran directamente a ella. Cada uno de los Arcanos Mayores, como se les llama, transmitían un mensaje específico. Aparecieron las cartas de El Loco, El Mago, La Rueda de la Fortuna, La Torre y La Muerte. A diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, la muerte no significa forzosamente el deceso de alguien, sino una transformación grande. Los antiguos alquimistas y ocultistas europeos relacionaban constantemente la muerte con el renacimiento. En las antiguas culturas la muerte estaba relacionada con la iniciación, el proceso por el cual el aprendiz se convertía en maestro dejando de existir el antiguo "yo" para renacer como alguien nuevo. En el caso específico de la lectura de cartas de Hitomi, estaba previsto que algo iba a pasar, algo grande que transformaría su rumbo y posiblemente su modo de vida, tal vez algo como lo que vivió hace muchos años, cuando era joven y conoció aquel mundo nuevo y extraño.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Habrá que prepararse." Pensó.

Justo cuando pensada descansar sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hitomi?

Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, soy Hao Asakura, de la Universidad, de la oficina de relaciones exteriores.

-Sí. Sí sé quién eres. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien?

-Lamento decir que no. Me llamaron los de seguridad, parece que alguien entró a la Universidad y se robaron algunas cosas. No es muy grave, algunos vidrios rotos y cosas así, pero quería avisarte primero.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Entraron a tu oficina, y parece que se llevaron algunas cosas.

2

Cuando Hitomi llegó contempló su escritorio revuelto y completamente desordenado. El monitor de computadora yacía sobre el suelo junto con sus libros y papeles, todos ellos esparcidos por el piso.

-Uno de los guaridas reportó escuchar unos ruidos extraños cerca del patío, cuando fue a inspeccionar descubrió una ventana rota-, dijo Asakura-. La reportó y rápidamente comenzaron a revisar el edificio.

-¿No vieron quien entró?-preguntó Hitomi visiblemente extrañada.

-No. No lo vieron. En estos momentos están revisando las cámaras de seguridad. La policía vino en cuanto les llamamos.

-¿Cuándo entraron?-dijo Hitomi mientras caminaba entre el desastre esparcido por el suelo de su oficina.

-No lo sé, hace como media hora.

-Ya veo.

Hitomi retiró unas hojas que cayeron sobre su silla y se sentó. Asakura notó un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

-Extrañamente entraron a tu oficina-dijo.

-¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?-preguntó Hitomi al tiempo en que tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el escritorio. Estaba nerviosa.

-Entraron, intentaron forzar algunas puertas, pero con la tuya se ensañaron. Diría que quisieron entrar a propósito.

-No creo. Esas puertas se abren con facilidad. Por lo menos no se llevaron nada de valor. La computadora sigue aquí-, dijo sonriente. Aunque su sonrisa era forzada.

Asakura miró su reloj, ya era tarde. Tras dar un bostezo que no intentó disimular dijo:

-La policía está aquí. Será mejor que vaya a ver si necesitan ayuda. Después vendrán a hacerte preguntas.

Se despidió y salió de la oficina.

Cuando su compañera se fue Hitomi por fin se sintió calmada. Ahora que no la veían podía revisar con más cuidado sus cosas antes de que llegue la policía y comience a hacer preguntas.

"¿Por qué aquí?" "¿Por qué ahora?" se preguntó.

Se levantó de su silla y revisó el tiradero de cosas. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia a su computadora o sus libros y carpetas, ni a sus adornos y a sus figuras de barro y adornos juguetones. Toda su atención estaba centrada en algo, algo que quería saber si todavía estaba en su sitio. Antes de verificar si lo tenía miro a los lados, expectante, quería asegurarse de que nadie la veía.

Se agachó cerca de uno de sus libreros y levantó una de sus patas traseras. Metió la mano por debajo del mueble y palpó en la oscuridad interna del mismo hasta encontrar un pequeño envoltorio pegado con cinta adhesiva en la parte de atrás. Lo extrajo y verificó que efectivamente sea lo que buscaba. Se trataba de una memoria USB celosamente resguardada. La guardó en su bolsillo y salió de su oficina, confiaba en que el personal de seguridad del edificio se hicieran cargo, de hecho, cuando salió le pidió a Asakura que les dijera que cerraran su oficina, ya que la perilla quedó desecha.

-¿Y la policía? -preguntó Hitomi, aunque en realidad no quería hablar con nadie.

-Ya vienen. Están hablando con los de seguridad.

-Ya veo.

Salió del edificio, por la mañana se presentaría en la comisaria y daría su testimonio y denuncia ya que por el momento no había prisa. Cuando bajó por las escaleras que daban al estacionamiento, camino justo por donde se debe pasar para ir a la estación de transporte, un hombre vestido de saco y corbata la abordó inesperadamente.

-¿Señorita Hitomi Kanzaki?

-¿Sí?... -dijo Hitomi tras vacilar por un momento.

-Necesito que me acompañe, por favor-dijo tras sacar su placa identificándolo como agente de policía. -Soy detective, le haremos unas preguntas rápidas.

Hitomi por un momento no supo que hacer. La aparición de aquel hombre fue algo inesperado. Sin embargo, de mala gana lo siguió hasta un automóvil estacionado no muy lejos, en donde dos personas más esperaban a bordo. Uno de ellos era una mujer.

3

A unos cien metros aproximadamente del edificio de la universidad, otro automóvil se encontraba estacionado en un punto estratégico. Desde su lugar podían verse con claridad la entrada de la universidad, los coches que entraban y salían de la zona de aparcamiento. El conductor, cuidadosamente oculto entre las sombras, también pudo ver como Hitomi entraba al edificio y también como fue recibida por su compañera, momentos antes.

Y también vio cuando salió.

Notó la manera extraña en que un hombre se le acercó, hablaron y subieron a su automóvil.

-Esto no está bien-. Dijo.

Cuando el automóvil arrancó, el conductor hizo lo mismo, siguiéndolos.

Se trataba de Yulya Alexandrovna.

4

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Es una investigación de rutina -dijo la mujer, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

El conductor y el hombre que la abordó se hallaban sentados adelante, ninguno de ellos mencionó o comentó algo. Hitomi comenzó a sentirse incomoda debido al tenso silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó.

-A hacerle algunas preguntas -dijo la mujer.

-Pero ¿A dónde?

-A un lugar seguro.

Manejaron por rutas alejadas del centro de la ciudad, siempre con un cuidado casi obsesivo por respetar las normas y los señalamientos. Hitomi notó incluso que ni siquiera se acercaban al límite de velocidad mientras conducían. Aquello le pareció terriblemente sospechoso, como si quisieran no llamar la atención.

Presa del nerviosismo, discretamente tomó la memoria USB que tenía guardada en su bolsillo y la escondió por debajo de calcetín, justo detrás de su pantorrilla.

-Como verá, es importante que contemos con su cooperación-dijo la mujer, -no es la primera vez que estos incidentes ocurren.

-¿Se refiere al robo en la universidad?

-Sí. En efecto. En muchos lugares han ocurrido, siempre en oficinas de información o en asuntos relacionados con la política. Creemos que es un grupo terrorista infiltrado. A Hitomi estos argumentos le parecieron inverosímiles, era como si hubieran estado memorizando un guion para contárselo, pero a juzgar por la sinceridad con que le hablaba pareciera que decía la verdad.

-Llegamos-, dijo el conductor.

Bajaron la velocidad y se estacionaron frente a una tienda de autos usados.

Salieron del auto.

Los dos hombres ayudaron a Hitomi a bajar y cuidadosamente, escoltándola, la acompañaron hacia dentro del edificio.

Hitomi notó que se trataban de unas oficinas comunes y corrientes, con escritorios apretujados y cajas de papeles amontonadas. Pasaron a la sala de juntas, en donde un hombre de apariencia occidental se hallaba esperando. Cuando entraron, no dijeron nada, el occidental solo miraba.

-Muy bien señorita Kansaki, necesitamos hablar. Tome asiento.

-Se sentó junto a la mesa, la mujer a su lado y los otros dos hombres por el otro extremo, mirándola de frente.

-Cuéntenos, ¿Por qué alguien querría entrar a su oficina a robar?

-No lo sé-, dijo Hitomi. -¿Por qué nos reunimos aquí?

-Es importante que coopere con nosotros.

-Necesitamos saber si quienes entraron a la universidad buscaban algo en específico-, dijo el otro hombre, el conductor del auto.

-No entiendo-, Hitomi comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa. -¿Qué tiene que ver esto con migo?

-Solo responda a la pregunta.

-¡No lo sé! Es la verdad. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Además, esto es ilegal. No sé quiénes son, ni porque me buscaron. No tengo por qué estar aquí.

La mujer miró al hombre de apariencia occidental sentado al otro lado de la mesa, quien le hizo un gesto afirmativo moviendo la cabeza.

-Como ya le dijimos en el auto-, dijo la mujer-, este es un problema de principal interés para el gobierno de Japón. Ha habido amenazas terroristas hacia distintas instituciones educativas, una de ellas fue la universidad en la que trabaja. Creemos que quienes hicieron esto están relacionados con ese grupo y fue clasificado como un asunto de seguridad nacional.

-¿Amenazaron al TUFS?

-Sí. Hace unos días se corrió la alarma.

-Y creen que tengo algo que ver.

-Creemos que buscan algo con usted.

-No-. Dijo Hitomi exasperada y visiblemente nerviosa. -Esto no está pasando, no conmigo.

Se levantó de la silla y se apartó de la mesa.

-¡Me voy!-dijo.

La mujer sentada a su lado se levantó también y trató de calmarla, pero a ella no le interesaba calmarse. Le interesaba salir.

5

Por fuera de la tienda de autos usados no había nadie. Estaba solo completamente, en medio de la oscuridad, algunos autos estacionados apenas se percibían. En uno de esos autos se encontraba Yulia Ostrovskaya, quien observaba continuamente. Siguió el auto en el que trajeron a Hitomi y también vio como la introdujeron en aquel edificio, por lo que esperó pacientemente, observando a su alrededor, expectante para hallar la oportunidad de entrar. Dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba nerviosa ya que se encontraba fuera de práctica. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se enfrentó con alguien? ¿tres años? ¿Cuatro? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que tenía que bajar. Si no lo hacía pronto sería demasiado tarde.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y caminó hacia la tienda de autos.

6

-Espere, espere -decía Hitomi-, no entiendo, ¿Creen que la amenaza está directamente relacionada conmigo? ¿O que tengo algo que ver?

-Señorita Kanzaki, solo queremos que todo esté claro entre nosotros. Ante cualquier indicio de amenaza debemos estar pendientes. No entendemos qué es lo que tiene que ver con usted, pero parece que entraron directamente a su oficina.

-¿Por qué?

-Díganoslo usted.

-No lo sé. Ya se los dije.

La mujer se acercó a Hitomi.

-Necesitamos que nos diga la verdad -le dijo. -Es importante.

-¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿Qué estaban buscando en su oficina? ¿Por qué entraron precisamente ahí?

-¿Hay algo que no sepamos? -dijo el otro hombre.

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Ya se los dije. No oculto nada.

Hitomi dijo estas palabras bajo una gran presión emocional. Nunca en su vida se imaginó estar en aquellas condiciones. Y cada vez que se lo hacían saber más se preocupaba. Tal vez ellos sepan sobre la memoria que ella escondía, pero ¿Realmente era tan importante?

-Ya se los dije. No sé nada.

-Eso no es suficiente-decía el otro hombre, el que acompañaba a la mujer a un lado de Hitomi.

-Señorita Kanzaki, si no coopera tendremos que aplicar medidas extremas.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Hitomi asustada.

-Solo coopere.

-Pero en realidad no sé nada.

Hitomi se sintió acorralada, comenzó a sudar profusamente y sus manos le temblaban.

-¡Hable ya, no tenemos todo el tiempo!

Hitomi no dijo nada. Solo observó.

Todos observaron.

El hombre de traje obscuro se levantó y salió de la habitación. Todos aguardaron expectantes, aquel acto le pareció a Hitomi en extremo perturbadora. Cuando regresó traía un maletín médico y lo dejó sobre la meza.

-Háganlo -ordenó en inglés.

Hitomi lo entendió, no era nada bueno.

La mujer tomó el maletín mientras que inesperadamente el otro hombre tomó a Hitomi por la fuerza y la obligó a sentarse. Hitomi forcejeó tratando de zafarse estando ahora realmente asustada.

-Su brazo -dijo la mujer, mientras que del maletín sacaba una jeringa y una ampolleta. Comenzó a llenar la jeringa, Hitomi vio horrorizada aquel acto intuyendo que le inyectarían algo para que pudiera hablar.

-Lo sentimos señorita Hanzaki, pero necesitamos que hable-, le dijo el hombre de traje obscuro en inglés.

La mujer se acercó con la jeringa en mano, la aguja apuntando hacia arriba mientras que su compañero la sujetaba y la obligaba a descubrirse el brazo.

-Sujétala -dijo.

Le extendieron el brazo a la fuerza y se preparó para inyectarla.

7

Tocaron a la puerta.

Todos se detuvieron.

Hitomi intentó moverse, pero vio que el hombre de traje obscuro le apuntó con un arma equipada con silenciador. Se quedó quieta.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? -preguntó el hombre de traje obscuro en inglés.

-No sabemos -dijo uno de los hombres que acompañaron a Hitomi-, nadie nos siguió.

-Ve a ver.

El hombre salió.

La mujer le hizo una indicación a Hitomi de que guardara calma, pero ella solo pensaba en aquel tipo de traje obscuro que le apuntaba con su arma.

Cuando el otro sujeto salió de la sala de juntas y caminó hacia la entrada esperando encontrar a la persona que tocaba la puerta vio a través de las ventanas de cristal a una mujer de cabello claro y tez blanca que miraba continuamente hacia adentro del edificio. Se acercó a la puerta y sin quitarle la vista la abrió.

-Está cerrado -dijo-, vuelva mañana.

-Perdón, pero esto es una emergencia. Necesito su teléfono.

-Llame por celular.

-No tengo, se me agotó la batería.

Aquella mujer se le acercó, hablaba con un fuerte acento extranjero y parecía desorientada y preocupada.

-Solo tomará un momento, por favor -continuó diciendo.

-Váyase.

-Por favor… necesito hacer una llamada, no tardaré mucho.

Aquel hombre no la escuchó y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero la joven lo impidió apoyando su mano sobre el cristal de la ventana.

Y empujó con fuerza.

El sujeto intentó cerrar la puerta al tiempo en que sacaba su arma que mantenía escondida en su sobaquera, pero la joven fue más rápida, tomó su mano derecha y la torció con fuerza hacia atrás luxándosela. El dolor fue intenso, soltó el arma y la joven lo empujó sin siquiera soltarle la mano haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio. Todo fue muy rápido, la joven lo golpeó en el rostro y luego en la cien, desmayándolo.

Desde la sala de juntas oyeron los disturbios, rápidamente sacaron sus armas. Hitomi se mantuvo quieta, expectante.

-Vayan -dijo el hombre de traje obscuro.

La mujer y el otro sujeto salieron.

No había nadie.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Su compañero yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, con el brazo derecho en una extraña posición.

Los dos sujetos avanzaron con cautela, sosteniendo sus armas hacia delante, apuntando a la vista. Sin embargo, las oficinas permanecían obscuras y la puerta principal abierta. Si alguien pasase por la calle en ese momento seguro los vería. La mujer se adelantó y cerró la puerta mientas que su compañero inspeccionó alrededor. No vio a nadie.

Entonces la vieron.

De la obscuridad brotó la imagen de la joven que entró hacer unos momentos, la que estuvo preguntando varias cosas como pretexto para poder entrar. Sostenía un grueso tubo de aluminio usado como eje en las impresoras para plotter.

Pero esta vez lo usó como arma.

Golpeó a la otra mujer en el brazo con el que sostenía el arma, haciendo que la suelte. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer otro movimiento usó la barra para someterla, luxándole el brazo y luego golpeándole en la cabeza. Su compañero lo vio y disparó, pero la intrusa empujó a su compañera contra él haciendo que casi le dé el tiro a ella. Aquel momento de confusión lo aprovechó la joven quien lo golpeó con el tubo en el pecho y luego en la cabeza. Todo fue muy rápido, y quedó desmayado.

Desde la sala de juntas se escuchó el alboroto.

El hombre de traje obscuro supo que quien haya entrado se deshizo de aquellos tres tipos que envió.

Se levantó de su asiento y sin dejar de apuntar a Hitomi con su arma se acercó a la puerta por un costado agudizando el oído por si escuchaba al intruso moverse. Hubo silencio. Tanto que le pareció insoportable.

Ocurrieron tres detonaciones.

Tres orificios de bala se formaros sobre el delgado muro de tabla roca.

El estruendo fue tan inesperado que Hitomi pegó un grito y se dejó caer al suelo. El hombre de traje obscuro se dispuso a disparar hacia el lugar en donde las detonaciones ocurrieron. Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella emergió la figura de la joven intrusa, sosteniendo la barra de acero con la que golpeó al tipo de traje obscuro en el brazo y luego en la cabeza.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Aquel hombre cayó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Hitomi miró con asombro y miedo a aquella mujer que entró, estaba jadeando exhausta, soltó la barra de acero y se guardó el arma de fuego en uno de sus bolsillos, se acercó a Hitomi.

-Hitomi Kanzaki ¿verdad?

Le sonrió.

Hitomi no lo sabía, pero ella era Yulia Ostrovskaya.

.

 **Poperechnoe**

 **7:20 pm.**

8

Mikail Nikoalievich se encontraba preocupado.

Desde hace tiempo que le pareció mala idea traer el artefacto a casa, e incluso a su pueblo, pero la idea de Zhanna no parecía tan mala, al menos en teoría. Esa cosa que cargaron parecía, según Zhanna y sus amigos, formar parte de un sistema de propulsión, o de algún reactor o algo parecido, algo que hacía que esa nave que quemó medio bosque funcionara. Según sus amigos, si lo vendían, ganarían buen dinero. Ahora que estaban escondidos en la casa de su tío, en las afueras del poblado, pareciera que todas esas imágenes idílicas de vender el artefacto solo eran puras fantasías. Algo muy en el fondo en su fuero interno le advertía que esa cosa era peligrosa, la sensación era tan fuerte que incluso no le agradaba estar cerca de ella.

Miró a los lados, Zhanna, muy tranquila, estaba sentada en una silla de madera que su tío guarda en el patío, sus otros dos amigos miraban la camioneta y observaban como su tío inspeccionaba aquella cosa. Su tío parecía intrigado. No solo, eso, además lucia muy preocupado.

Dejo de inspeccionar.

Camino hacia Mikail.

-Desatase de eso -dijo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Mikail-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya me oíste. No quiero esa cosa aquí. Sáquenla.

-Pero, podríamos vender eso -dijo uno de los amigos de Mikail. -Podríamos venderlo y sacar algo de provecho…

-No. No saben que es esto. No saben de dónde viene. Y es probable que ya lo estén buscando.

-Lo encontramos en el bosque, todo lo demás se quemó…

-No me importa. Esas cosas no pasan así nada más. Le pertenece a alguien. Y ese alguien no estará dispuesto a perderlo tan fácilmente.

9

Aunos kilómetros de ahí, cuatro técnicos operaban el equipo de detección por radar y comunicaciones encabezado por el Capitán Gudnayev. A través de ellos, revisaban constantemente las respuestas de los radares en tierra y también las transmisiones de radio. Estaban convencidos de que, efectivamente, aquello que se estrelló en la montaña, no venía solo, sino que se fragmentó y posiblemente partes importantes desaparecieron, o fueron robadas. El equipo de Operaciones Especiales enviado a inspeccionar el accidente recibió instrucciones específicas por parte del General Kormarov de acordonar el área, recoger toda evidencia del incidente e inventariar todo lo encontrado. Cuando se entregó esa información recibieron una respuesta extraña desde Moscú. Según los altos mandos, algo más está perdido, y no importaba si estaban en un país extranjero o no, debían recuperarlo a toda costa. Piotr Marklov, encargado de la operación, movilizó a todo su equipo a revisar las comunicaciones locales e identificar posibles incursiones no deseadas e incluso intervenir en la población civil, de ser necesario. Ya habían pasado más de treinta y seis horas desde el incidente, ya no quedaba nada en la zona y Marklov no entendía todavía el porqué de la insistencia de Moscú en seguir buscando. Marklov se encontraba revisando los mapas en su tienda militar instalada cerca los camiones todo terreno cuando un joven entró.

-El Capitán Gudnayev y su equipo encontraron algo -dijo después de dar los respectivos saludos.

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Revisaron las transmisiones y radares, hay una firma de radiación que puede ser emitida por el objeto perdido. Creen que no está a más de ocho kilómetros de distancia de aquí.

-¿En qué parte?

-Fuera del pueblo de Poperechnoe. Ya movieron el satélite de orbita, los están rastreando.

Marklov se levantó de su asiento.

-Dígale a Gudnayev que reúna a su gente. Vamos tras ellos.

10

Montaron el artefacto de nuevo en la camioneta. Mikail, Zhanna y uno de sus amigos entraron en la camioneta, tras la negativa de su tío no tenían más opción y aunque sus demás compañeros se sientan decepcionados, Mikail pensaba que era lo mejor. Sin embargo, se extrañó bastante en que Zhanna quiera acompañarlos. Ella no era así, ella siempre fue la más precavida de todos, la que más temía quebrantar las reglas, la que nunca desobedecía a sus padres.

Sin embargo, fue su idea.

Fue idea de ella montar eso y traerlo al pueblo.

Ahora apoya la idea de sacarlo. De salir con _él_.

Salieron de la casa de su tío y se fueron lejos, cerca de las montañas en donde el bosque comienza a ser espeso y no hay nadie, ni siquiera la gente local. La idea era ir a tirar esa cosa por ahí, en algún lugar, y regresar. Pero tal vez no sea así de fácil.

La carretera estaba sola.

-¿Dónde dejaremos esta cosa? -preguntó el amigo de Mikail.

-No lo sé. Lo tiraremos en el bosque.

-Es una lástima. Pudimos haberle sacado algo de provecho.

Zhanna, quien se hallaba en el asiento de atrás algo dormida abrió los ojos, parecía despertar de un sueño. Se talló los ojos con sus puños y sin decir palabra se acercó al acento delantero, colocándose en un ángulo adecuado que le permitiese mirar por el espejo retrovisor del copiloto. Observó a lo lejos, en la carretera, una vieja camioneta que los seguía por detrás. No entendió lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero ya lo sabía, pareciera como si fuera más sensible a las cosas que le rodeaban. Comenzaba a entender y a saberlo todo.

Nuevamente, sin decir nada, se acomodó en su asiento para poder mirar directamente hacia atrás y observar a la camioneta que los seguía a lo lejos. Mikail se dio cuenta y también miró por el retrovisor y solo vio una vieja camioneta muy atrás de ellos. Tal vez sea de algún granjero, o de alguien que viva por la zona en que transitaban, aunque no recordaba que viviesen personas por aquellos rumbos.

-Nos están siguiendo -dijo Zhanna.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el amigo de Mikail. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Vienen por nosotros.

11

La vieja camioneta Lada que seguía a los chicos era la primera de tres camionetas más, todas ellas de modelos viejos que pudieron haber comprado cerca de la localidad. El primer vehículo que encabezaba la caravana era conducido por un hombre que usaba un desgastado suéter de lana y una chamarra café. Era el mismo conductor que fue testigo del incidente, el mismo que vio la explosión un día atrás. A su lado se encontraba su mismo compañero, aquel visitante extraño que los contrató a todos ellos para realizar sus fines.

Miró hacia atrás.

Ahora los acompañaban tres personas más. Las otras camionetas también eran de ellos, eran gente que trabajaba para el conductor, gente contratada por él para hacer el trabajo sucio. Todos revisaban sus armas, fusiles de asalto y semiautomáticas AK-47. Ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

-¿Todo eso es necesario? -preguntó.

-Sí. Es necesario -respondió el conductor.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Claro que lo sé. Mi gente está preparada para esto.

Habían estado observando a la joven pareja desde la noche de la explosión, siguiendo su rastro. Pensó que era increíble que todavía no hayan ido por ellos ya sean los rusos o los norteamericanos. Sin embargo, ya no deben estar muy lejos. Su misión era decisiva. Tomarán el artefacto ahora o nunca.

Aquel conductor era Doug Liam, un ex militar irlandés ahora convertido en mercenario. Lo contactó varios meses atrás gracias a la gente que _han enviado_ y que ahora han hecho conexiones importantes en todo el mundo, precisamente para impedir que su trabajo y tecnología cayeran en manos de los gobiernos. Liam era quien movilizaba a la gente, conseguía el dinero y los recursos para hacer los trabajos de recuperación y encubrimiento. Ya lo han hecho antes, resultando en trabajos limpios, sin heridos ni consecuencias graves. Ahora todo eso estaba por cambiar.

Se acercaron a la camioneta, estaban a solo unos treinta o cuarenta metros de distancia.

Mikail los vio.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? -dijo.

Su amigo y su novia giraron la cabeza para ver y notaron una caravana de tres o cuatro vehículos atrás de ellos. Se estaban acercando.

-Vienen por esto -dijo Zhanna refiriéndose al cilindro que montaron en el carro.

-No puede ser -dijo el amigo de Mikail. -Nadie sabe que lo tenemos.

-Nos siguieron.

La camioneta que los seguía se orilló y se acercó demasiado por su lado izquierdo. Por el lado derecho emergió la otra camioneta y se pegó muy cerca a su lado derecho, Zhanna pudo ver que traían armas.

También Mikail.

-Nos quieren hacer salir de la carretera- dijo Zhanna.

-Vámonos -dijo Mikail visiblemente asustado y aceleró.

Los hombres de la camioneta que tenía a su derecha bajaron su ventanilla y sacaron sus armas y les apuntaron.

-¡No! -dijo el compañero de Liam, el conductor de la camioneta Lada -. ¡No deben dispararle al artefacto!

Liam dio instrucciones por radio y sus compañeros no dispararon, pero se acercaron peligrosamente.

-¿Qué quieren hacer? -preguntó Mikail, visiblemente asustado.

-Van a matarnos -dijo su amigo.

La camioneta que los seguía los embistió por la parte trasera, destruyendo sus calaveras y destrozando la defensa, el golpe fue tan brusco que, debido a la velocidad, le costó bastante a Mikail recobrar el control.

Pero aún así aceleraron.

Y ellos también.

Los embistieron de nuevo, golpeando terriblemente la parte de atrás de su vehículo. Mikail luchaba por mantener el control, pero sabía que terminarían sacando su auto del camino.

Golpearon de nuevo haciendo que esta vez pierda el control. Intentó frenar para mantenerse dentro del camino, pero fue en vano. Los bruscos movimiento de la camioneta hicieron que saliera del camino, adentrándose de forma repentina sobre los toscos suelos llenos de arbustos y pasto crecido. Golpearon contra un tronco y se volcaron.

Fue inevitable.

Se impactaron contra el suelo varias veces, escuchando el fuerte estrepito del metal tras ser golpeado por el suelo y los arbustos. Todos gritaron dentro, mientras rebotaban contra los asientos y el tablero del vehículo.

Liam detuvo su vehículo.

Las otras camionetas se detuvieron también, rodeando las salidas por la carretera. De ellas bajaron los hombres de Liam quienes se acercaron primero apuntando con sus armas a la camioneta de Mikail la cual yacía al fondo, volteada de costado y con una gran cantidad de escombros esparcidos. El artefacto se soltó de los amarres y salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse sobre el suelo fangoso del terreno.

Se acercaron.

Vieron que se estaban moviendo.

-Ve para allá -dijo uno de los sujetos a su compañero, quienes caminaron sin dejar de apuntar con sus AK-47 a la camioneta.

No recogerían prisioneros. Solo les interesaba el artefacto.

Cuando se acercaron, uno de los hombres caminó hasta la camioneta para inspeccionar el estado de los pasajeros. Los vio moverse.

-Están vivos -gritó.

Había sangre. El conductor estaba desmayado, la chica despierta, con sangre en la cara y la mirada fija al exterior y su otro compañero parecía que tenía roto el brazo derecho y le sangraba la boca profusamente debido a los labios partidos.

Liam tomó su radio.

-Traigan el artefacto -ordenó. -No dejen testigos.

Se acercaron a recoger el cilindro metálico que cayó al fondo, entre los arbustos, varios hombres lo rodearon y se dispusieron a cargarlo por los lados cuando uno de ellos fue repentinamente abatido a tiros.

Todos se agacharon y se prepararon para el ataque.

Liam y su compañero inmediatamente buscaron la fuente del fuego enemigo.

Eran los rusos.

Se encontraban camino arriba y se acercaban manejando sus camionetas.

Rápidamente los hombres que estaban cerca de la camioneta de Mikail respondieron al fuego, disparando en varias direcciones hacia donde veían aproximarse a los soldados rusos, sin embargo, estaban superados en número.

-Retírense -ordenó Liam por la radio.

-¿Cómo que "retírense"? -su compañero evidentemente desaprobaba aquella decisión.

-No estamos en condiciones de sobrellevar un enfrentamiento.

-¡Tenemos que recuperar el artefacto!

-¡Después!

Dio la orden de retirada y los restantes miembros de su equipo subieron a la camioneta y se fueron antes de que llegaran más soldados.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo el compañero de Liam a bordo de su camioneta.

-Descuida, sé a dónde los van a llevar.

Pocos minutos después un convoy militar llegó, del él bajaron más soldados y se aproximaron a la camioneta de Mikail y otros tantos se acercaron al cilindro metálico.

-Lo tenemos -dijo uno de los soldados por radio-. Encontramos el objeto.

Los soldados abrieron las puertas de la camioneta y sacaron trabajosamente a Mikail y Zhanna. El amigo de Mikail tenía heridas graves, pero aun así pudieron sacarlo. Subieron al cilindro en un compartimiento especial en uno de los camiones y se llevaron a los tres chicos. Desde lo lejos los observó el conductor pacientemente.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? -dijo su compañero.

-Seguirlos.

-No entiendo. No podremos enfrentarlos.

-Lo haremos si tú traes a tu gente también. Quiero ver tus armas en acción.

-No es prudente.

-Solo hazlo.

12

Richard Webber entró en la sala de control en donde Henderson monitoreaba las actividades.

-Los encontraron -dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Los rusos encontraron a los jóvenes que se llevaron El Núcleo. Fueron capturados en las afueras de Poperechnoe.

-¿Dónde están ahora?

-Se los llevaron. Por lo que dicen los satélites, es probable que pasen la frontera en pocos minutos. Parece que hay un avión tipo carguero esperándolos.

-Bien, no les pierda de vista, nos llevarán directo a la base.

.

 **Tokio**

 **12:20 am**

13

Hitomi se encontraba sentada junto a Yulia en el asiente del copiloto. Desde que salieron de las oficinas de la tienda de autos usados no ha dicho palabra alguna, estaba tan estresada que no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, sin embargo, la curiosidad la carcomía, "¿quién es ella?" pensó.

Yulia manejaba cautelosamente, casi de la misma manera que los tipos que la secuestraron y evidentemente se hacían pasar por policías, o al menos eso le dijo aquella mujer cuando la sacó de ese lugar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- por fin se animó a preguntar.

-Me llamo Yulia Ostrovskaya, trabajo para Renshaw.

Hitomi cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Renshaw con todo esto? Yo ni si quiera lo conozco. Nunca he hablado con él en persona.

-Estoy encargada de la seguridad de algunos de sus proyectos, así como de la logística, entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que eres muy importante para él. Por eso vine. Supe lo que ocurrió en tu oficina en la universidad y que tal vez esté relacionado con los intereses de la compañía. Por eso vine.

Hitomi dejó escapar un suspiro. No sabía si ella decía la verdad o no, pero le parecía confiable. Sin embargo, la duda le seguía asaltando sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que ella le estaba siguiente? Y ¿Por qué es que está su compañía tan interesada en su seguridad? De pronto un pensamiento le corrió por su mente como una alarma. Recordó todo lo que le mencionó su amiga anteriormente sobre las empresas de Renshaw, sobre la extraña tecnología que han estado construyendo y sobre las oscuras discrepancias referentes a los intereses de la Fundación Blackwood. ¿Tendrá en verdad esto algo que ver con ella?

-Sé que tienes información. ¿Ellos la descubrieron?

-¿Cómo?

La pregunta de Yulia la tomó por asalto. No se lo esperaba.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Sí- continuó diciendo Yulia mientras manejaba-. Ellos buscaban información. Tal vez la misma información que tienes escondida. ¿Lo obtuvieron?

Pensó en la memoria USB que escondió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te lo dije. Me dedico a muchas cosas.

Hitomi no dijo nada. Pensó que sería mejor hablar ya.

Sacó de su calcetín la memoria que tenía escondida y se la mostró a Yulia.

-Bien-dijo -Ahora guárdala. ¿Hay más?

-En mi departamento.

-Bien. La necesitamos, pero no es seguro que vayas.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Tu amiga Yukari, ¿estará despierta?

14

-¡¿Qué … qué?! ¿Quieres que vaya a tu departamento ahora?

Dijo Yukari al teléfono, quien la habían acabado de despertar.

-Sí- dijo Hitomi- es importante. Necesito que vayas por unas cosas a mi departamento, ya sabes dónde encontrar las llaves.

-Estás loca.

-Solo ve. También busca mi pasaporte.

Yukari fue al departamento de Hitome, buscó la copia de las llaves que ella escondía en el marco de la puerta y entró. Del armario de su alcoba sacó una caja de zapatos que tenía escondida que contenía una libreta de apuntes, varios sobres y algunas hojas con anotaciones. También había un disco duro externo junto con sus cables. Todo ello lo guardó en una mochila pequeña. También de su escritorio tomó su computadora portátil, y de los cajones busco los documentos de Hitomi, su pasaporte y algunas identificaciones. Luego salió del departamento y se desplazó en su auto hacia un edificio cerca del centro de la ciudad de Tokio, en donde aguardó hasta que su amiga apareciera.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí -dijo Hitomi después de que llegó. Yukari aún estaba en el auto.

-¿Para qué es todo esto? -dijo después de bajar de su carro y entregarle la mochila de las cosas que pidió.

-Parece que en algo tenías razón respecto a las intenciones de Renshaw. Pero no te puedo decir más.

-No. Esta vez no. -dijo su amiga tras descubrir las intenciones de Hitomi de irse.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó.

-Estoy dentro. Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, quiero acompañarte.

-No puedes acompañarme a donde voy.

-No me importa. Te ayude, quiero saber en que estas metidas. Créeme puedo ayudarte.

-No lo sé. Por mí, está bien que vengas, pero no es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar.

-¿Con quién entonces?

Hitomi hizo una pausa. Pensó cuidadosamente lo que tenía que hacer. Al final se decidió por que Yukari lo vea por sí misma.

-Sígueme.

15

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, en la sala de juntas de la tienda de autos usados, los tres agentes encargados del interrogatorio de Hitomi se estaban recuperando, se habían despertado del desmayo provocado por la confrontación con aquella mujer. Ahora estaban más que preocupados, los altos mandos estarán disgustados y menos mal que era una operación encubierta, sino, las consecuencias serían peores para ellos. Su jefe, aquel hombre occidental de origen estadounidense de traje obscuro se encontraba ablando por teléfono, reportando a su superior, alguien mucho más poderoso, lo sucedido.

-Se la llevaron-, dijo-. No sé quién era ni quien la envió. Pero fue rápida e hizo un trabajo limpio.

-Investíguelo-, dijo su jefe desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. -Haga lo que tenga que hacer. Tiene autorización total. Quienes sea que fueron están actuando con libre jurisdicción, no trabajan de parte de ninguna agencia.

-Entendido.

-Elimine todas las evidencias. Me comunicaré mas tarde.

-Sí señor.

Colgó.

Quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea telefónica era Calvin Henderson.


	4. Capítulo 3: Reencuentro

.

 **3**

 **Reencuentro**

 **Tokio**

 **2:10 am**

1

Nunca se imaginó que estaría en estas circunstancias, cuando la gente necesitaba algo, algún tipo de ayuda, siempre era a ella con quien acudían. Pero ahora era diferente, se encontraba esperando a que ella la apoyara, su amiga, a que estuviera de su lado de acuerdo con ella. Y así fue. En verdad, en un inicio se sintió completamente agradecida en que la tomara en cuenta, en que la escuchara, y ahora ella le hizo caso y habló con aquella mujer extranjera para permitir que viniera.

Y así lo hizo.

Ahora está con ellas, sola, en dirección hacia quien sabe dónde y a punto de involucrarse en algo que no estaba bien segura de si en verdad quería estarlo. Pero ya no tenía opción. Estaba ahí. Era inevitable.

Yukari Uchida sentía que se arrepentía, que quería regresar y dormir en su casa como todas las noches sin tener la necesidad de involucrarse en cosas locas que no le conciernen. Pero era demasiado tarde. Aunque no lo quiera aceptar, muy en su interior había una sensación que la empujaba a seguir, a involucrarse, a conocer más cosas y, sobre todo a conocer la verdad respecto a su amiga.

Hitomi se encontraba sentada a su lado. Pensativa. Miraba por la ventana con detenimiento, observando a la ciudad de Tokio alejarse a lo lejos, por debajo de ellas.

Se encontraban a bordo de un helicóptero comercial tipo EC135, lo abordaron hace solo unos minutos en el helipuerto situado en la azotea de uno de los tantos edificios corporativos que se encuentran en la ciudad. Cuando Hitomi y Yukari terminaron de recoger sus cosas Yulia Alexandrovna pasó a recogerlas para después acudir al edificio de Industrias Renshaw casi inmediatamente. En él, ya los estaba esperando el piloto con la aeronave preparada. Realmente Yukari y Hitomi se sorprendieron, nunca habían imaginado que llegarían a volar en helicóptero, y en cuanto a Yukari respecta, el involucrarse con una de las compañías más poderosas de todo Japón.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Yulia a Yukari.

-¿Siempre tienen a su disposición un helicóptero?-respondió.

Yulia se ajustó el volumen de los auriculares para poder escucharla mejor. El sonido de los motores de la nave era ensordecedor.

-Siempre tenemos uno- respondió-. Es para el transporte de personal ejecutivo de la compañía. Lo usamos cuando hay reuniones de emergencia.

-¿Cómo en este caso?- preguntó Hitomi sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

-Sí-, dijo Yulia, sonriendo-. Como en este caso.

-¿A dónde dijo que nos dirigimos?-pregunto Yukari.

-Vamos a Odate, al norte.

"Justo al norte" pensó Yulia.

Minutos antes de pasar a recoger a Yukari en el departamento de Hitomi, James Renshaw y Yuriko Lizuka le exigieron casi inmediatamente que trajeran a Hitomi, cuando ella les comentó que también estaba involucrada la otra chica, vacilaron un poco, pero al final Renshaw fue franco, también era importante que viniera ella. Sin embargo, Yulia también exigió saber lo que estaba pasando y aunque ni Renshaw ni Lizuka le habían informado adecuadamente a ella, estuvieron de acuerdo. Al parecer, necesitaban a la mayor cantidad de gente de confianza que tuvieran. En realidad, estaban en aprietos.

Fue cuando le dieron ordenes de pedir el helicóptero y dirigirse a Odate.

"Por fin" pensó Yulia… "Por fin sabré quien es esa persona que esconden allá"

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?- preguntó Hitomi.

-En poco menos de una hora, llegaremos primero al Aeropuerto Odate-Noshiro, cerca de la ciudad de Odate. Allá nos estarán esperando.

-¿Quiénes?

Yulia dejó escapar un suspiro.

Miró directamente a Hitomi.

-No lo sé-dijo. -Pero es realmente importante, algo está pasando, algo grande.

.

 **Beloyarka, Sur de Siberia**

 **9:00 pm**

2

Cuando el camión militar llegó a las instalaciones provisionales que el gobierno ruso instaló en un complejo de naves industriales, un grupo constituido por cerca de cuarenta personas ya los estaban esperando. El complejo consistía en un conjunto de cuatro bodegas de procesamiento industrial situado en las afueras del poblado ruso de Beloyarka, a veinticuatro kilómetros al noreste de la ciudad de Novosibrisk, ya bastante lejos de la frontera con Kazakstán. Todos ellos eran soldados rasos, algunos más eran oficiales de mayor rango, vestidos con sus gruesos abrigos de lana sintética y armados con sus Kalashnikov 47.

El camión llegó acompañado por otros cuatro vehículos más, se trataban de camionetas todo terreno con capacidad de carga y transporte de personal, todas estaban cubiertas con gruesas lonas color verde olivo y uno de los carros portaba una antena satelital en el techo. Del vehículo principal, una camioneta especializada para comando y transporte, bajó el Capitán Gudnayev, responsable de la expedición y el Agente Piotr Marklov, el encargado de la operación enviado por órdenes específicas de Moscú y quien dirigió la operación en Poperechnoe. Después llegaron sus subordinados, quienes asistieron la logística y recolección de los restos del artefacto estrellado en las montañas.

Cuando los hombres bajaron, las personas que estaban en la espera de su llegada inmediatamente se acercaron al camión militar y por medio de una grúa desmontaron un pesado cilindro metálico que descargaron en otro vehículo que inmediatamente fue resguardado en una de las bodegas.

Además, de una de las camionetas militares bajaron más soldados y con ellos, sus tres prisioneros. Gudnayev dio órdenes de que fueran inmediatamente puestos en aislamiento y detención, por lo que fueron llevados al interior de uno de los edificios y cada uno puesto en una celda provisional hecha con paredes de concreto y rejas de acero.

Mikail Nikoalievich estaba aterrado.

Toda su vida escuchó historias sobre los rusos y lo terribles que eran con sus prisioneros. Su tío le contó historias sobre como los disidentes eran llevados y encarcelados sin ninguna razón aparente en prisiones ocultas por toda Siberia. Les llamaban Gulags, y las condiciones en esos lugares eran terribles. Muchos cuando llegaban eran obligados a hacer trabajos forzados por el resto de su vida y bajo las condiciones más agrestes. Nieve, lluvia, sequia, no importaba, tenían que trabajar hasta morir. Sin embargo, los tiempos cambiaron, ya no hay más Gulags, no al menos que se sepa, y en el fondo, no hay motivos para que lo retengan por mucho tiempo. Simplemente en opinión del pobre Mikail, solo encontraron esa cosa en los bosques, e iban de regreso al bosque a tirarlo de nuevo. Era todo. Así de simple.

Sin embargo, cuando los atraparon, parecía que no lo era todo tan simple.

No les preguntaron nada, no los interrogaron ni los obligaron a decir palabra alguna. Era como si trataran de evitar cualquier comunicación con el resto del personal y ellos. A los tres los revisó un médico general en unas instalaciones provisionales no muy lejos de donde los atraparon. Después, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con otras personas, fueron puestos en celdas separadas en un camión de transporte y fueron enviados a un aeropuerto. No supo cual. Las ventanas estaban pintadas de negro, después abordaron un avión bastante grande y en poco menos de una hora ya estaban en pleno vuelo, posiblemente muy lejos de su casa y del pueblo. No supo nunca a donde los llevaban. Ni siquiera cuando aterrizaron, en donde los subieron de nuevo a un camión y condujeron lejos de la ciudad hasta llegar a un pueblo y, por último, las bodegas.

Ahora, sentado solo en su celda, se preguntaba si habría algún futuro para él.

3

Piotr Marklov se encontraba de pie, caminando alrededor de la mesa en donde se encontraban los siete analistas especializados que enviaron desde Moscú. Todos ellos introducían instrucciones en sus computadoras en donde en amplios monitores de veintisiete pulgadas de largo distintos diagramas de mapas, fotos satelitales y fotografías del artefacto eran desplegadas.

-¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó por fin Marklov.

-El artefacto al parecer no es radioactivo-, dijo uno de los analistas-, es posible que podamos abriremos en unas horas.

-Sin embargo, tenemos una emisión de señales de radio-, dijo otro de los analistas-, es posible que sea desde el interior. La frecuencia no es exacta, varia de 37 kHz a 12 GHz, es en pulsos específicos de cada cuatro minutos.

-Bien-. Dijo Marklov-. ¿Qué hay de los prisioneros?

-El doctor Nikolsky los está revisando.

-Muy bien.

Se alejó de la mesa y caminó al fondo de la bodega, en donde después de pasar por varios muros falsos y mamparas de acrílico llegó a una sección dividida por amplias paredes de acrílico opaco de color blanco. Abrió una de las puertas equipada con un cerrojo especial electrónico y entró, dentro había varios técnicos e ingenieros, así como agentes analistas. Todos ellos estaban trabajando en distintos estantes equipados con computadoras en donde los monitores mostraban continuamente las señales recibidas por aquel artefacto cilíndrico que trajeron. Marklov caminó y se acercó a los monitores, observando las distintas imágenes generadas por computadora gracias al sondeo electromagnético que estaban realizando. Era como hacerle una tomografía y reconstruir su imagen en 3D. El artefacto se encontraba en el centro de la sala, rodeado por unas cortinas de plástico que marcaban la separación del área de trabajo de los técnicos he iluminado por cuatro potentes reflectores. La mayoría de los técnicos iban vestidos de overoles blancos, batas de laboratorio y uno que otro con traje y corbata. Marklov se acercó a la cortina y la retiró para poder pasar, observó a un par de técnicos instalando sensores en el artefacto, le pareció inquietante la figura de aquel cilindro metálico con extrañas figuras grabadas en su superficie, el cual estaba sostenido por dos soportes de acerco fijados al suelo por gruesos remaches y tuercas de media pulgada de ancho.

Marklov se fijó en sus detalles, su extraña forma, y lo peculiar que parecía ser el metal que lo recubría.

"¿Qué cosa eres?" preguntó para sus adentros.

4

Zhanna Novikova yacía recostada en su cama, bastante tranquila al parecer.

El doctor Vladimir Konstantinovich Nikolsky la miraba a través del vidrio de doble vista instalado en la pared de su celda provisional. No se explicaba el por qué ella estaba tan tranquila. Sus otros dos compañeros, aquel chico con el brazo roto y el otro lucían bastante nerviosos, no podían acomodarse sobre sus camastros y a pesar de su cansancio no se atrevían a dormir. Sin embargo, ella estaba bastante serena, impávida, recostada sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados dispuesta a dar una siesta. Muy extraño.

-¿Sucede algo doctor?-, preguntó un soldado.

-No. Todo bien.

-Entendido.

Se dispuso a alejarse cuando Nikolsky le preguntó.

-¿Quién es esta chica?

El soldado revisó unos papeles.

-Se llama Zhanna Novikovna Aivazovsky, es de Poperechnoe.

-¿Le pasó algo o ya estuvieron hablando con ella?

-No señor. ¿Por qué?

Nikolsky dejó escapar un suspiro.

Miró de nuevo a la joven quien ahora observaba hacia la ventana, continuaba acostada como si nada, solo que abrió los ojos para mirar, y ahora parecía que los veía a ellos dos, incluso a través del cristal de doble vista.

Nikolsky se sorprendió.

-No lo sé-, dijo. -Pero esa mujer me inquieta.

.

 **Odate, Japón.**

 **3:15 am**

5

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó por fin, comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia.

Un grupo de cuatro personas que estaban esperando en la pista se acercaron rápidamente cargando unos amplios paraguas negros. Hitomi junto con su amiga se apresuraron a bajar del aparato para correr junto con los hombres hacia una camioneta negra que ya los estaba esperando. Era una Toyota Runner con vidrios polarizados, el chofer ya estaba en la espera y Yulia se sentó a su lado. Hitomi y Yukari se sentaron en la parte de atrás. Al notar que la camioneta era prácticamente nueva, se sintieron incomodas al mojar sus asientos con sus ropas húmedas a causa de la lluvia.

-Nos vamos-, dijo Yulia.

La camioneta avanzó.

Los hombres que sostuvieron los paraguas abordaron otro automóvil igual y los siguieron por detrás. Aquella actitud le preocupó a Yukari, quien se esperaba algo más sencillo.

-¿Qué tan lejos está la casa?-, preguntó.

-Llegaremos en un momento.

Yulia tomó su teléfono y marcó.

-Ya estamos en camino… Sí, entiendo… Entiendo… Nos vemos allá.

Colgó.

Yukari y Hitomi la observaron, estaban expectantes, interesadas en ver que más sucedía.

Yulia se dio cuenta.

-Les tengo noticias- dijo.

-¿Qué noticias?- preguntó Hitomi.

-El señor Renshaw los verá esta mañana y les explicará todo. También vendrán algunas personas más, pero primero quiere que descansen.

-¿Esta mañana?

-Sí-. Yulia miró su reloj -. Dentro de unas horas para ser exactos. Así que mejor descansen bien.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos llegaron a su destino. Era una construcción amplia, de tres pisos, situada en las afueras de la ciudad de Odate, colindando con la región rural. Una gran barda de color blanco y con enredaderas colgantes cercaba la propiedad. Cuando los automóviles se acercaron al portón principal, tanto Yukari como Hitomi notaron la presencia de cámaras de seguridad distribuidas en distintos puntos y tras abrir las puertas, entraron, descubriendo un amplio jardín en su interior. Notaron también la presencia de un numeroso personal de seguridad, la mayoría de ellos ocultos en puntos estratégicos alrededor del patio, sin guardar disimulo en la portación de sus armas semiautomáticas. Por unos instantes, Hitomi sintió miedo. Era como si hubiesen entrado en la casa de un narcotraficante.

Las camionetas fueron estacionadas en la cochera, tras cerrar la puerta descendieron de los vehículos en donde el personal de mantenimiento de la casa los esperaba.

Los siguieron.

La casa era amplia. Sala, comedor, salón de estar y área de juntas, todo pulcramente distribuido y bien ordenado, como si de un pequeño edificio de oficinas se tratase. Las tres mujeres subieron al tercer nivel, en donde sus habitaciones ya estaban listas, equipadas incluso con ropa para dormir, artículos básicos de aseo personal y una muda de ropa.

-Sorprendente- dijo Yukari.

Cada una tenía una habitación propia, en la cual entraron cada quien para poder descansar por fin. Eran como cuartos de hotel, incluso los baños contenían los artículos básicos para el aseo personal: botella de champo, jabón, cepillo de dientes etc.

6

Yulia fue conducida igualmente a su habitación.

En ella vio con alivio que las cosas que pidió estaban ahí. Su maleta, su maletín de trabajo, algo de ropa y su portafolios. También notó su maleta de la laptop junto con sus artículos personales de trabajo. Tomó su computadora portátil y la colocó en el pequeño escritorio que tenía junto al tocador. Revisó el itinerario diseñado por ella para la compañía en la que contenía las actividades a realizar en los próximos días, los planes de trabajo y desarrollo y buscó también las notas de los planes de proyectos personales en los que trabajaba Renshaw. Buscó en todos lados, no encontró nada que le indicase que estaban planeando, ni que intenciones tenían.

Entonces buscó en una carpeta oculta en el interior de su disco duro. Una carpeta que guardaba archivos encriptados que ella misma ha ido resguardando con el paso del tiempo. Documentos sospechosos y cosas fuera de lugar que resultaban hasta cierto punto inquietantes. Introdujo algunas claves, y después de unos segundos, todos los archivos aparecieron frente a ella, en la pantalla de su computadora.

Revisó una de las carpetas bajo el nombre "Inventarios". Después entró a un archivo que decía "proyectos". En ella guardaba varios documentos referentes a contrataciones, proveedores y proyectos de ingeniería bastante extraños. Hacían referencia a la compra grandes cantidades de Niobio, por ejemplo, material extraño usado en dispositivos superconductores. También tenía registros de compras de máquinas tan extrañas como electroimanes diseñados en proporciones bastante grandes, enormes tubos de dos metros de diámetro y cuatro pulgadas de espesor hechos de aleaciones como titanio-acero-níquel, cada tubo era de cuatro metros de largo. También encontró registros de la compra de grandes generadores eléctricos, los suficientemente capases como para construir una pequeña central eléctrica.

Guardó todos estos documentos porque sencillamente no había registros de tales compras en la empresa, como si se tratase de un proyecto muy especial y personal manejando entre Renshaw y Lizuka sin que se tenga aparentemente algún propósito claro.

Lo más extraño es que todo ello fue enviado a una supuesta planta de energía eléctrica situada en el pueblo de Peleduy, en la cuenca del rio Lena, en Siberia Oriental. Pero no hay plantas de energía en ese lugar, también, el pueblo es prácticamente una aldea perdida en las estepas siberianas, no hay nada importante en ese lugar. Salvo que hayan encontrado algo.

Revisó sus notas.

Sabía que a la otra mujer la mantenían escondida en esta casa, tal vez esté dormida en alguna de las habitaciones contiguas, tal vez no, lo que le inquieta es el lugar de donde procedía. ¿De dónde supuestamente era?

Buscó en su computadora.

Era de Vorontsovka, junto al rio Vitim, a unos kilómetros al sur de Peleduy.

"¿Qué rayos están tramando?" pensó.

7

Hitomi se recostó sobre su cama.

No se había cambiado de ropa todavía y debido a la ansiedad sinceramente no creía poder dormir aquella noche, o lo que quedaba de la noche. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Sobresaltada, abrió sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" pensó.

Se levantó de la cama y esperó.

Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Eran toques suaves, como si quien fuera que estuviese parado fuera de su habitación quisiera hacer el encuentro lo más discreto posible. Hitomi, pensativa, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se quedó impresionada cuando vio quien estaba detrás de la puerta, llamando.

Era Millerna Aston.

8

No lo podía creer. Era como vivir en un sueño lúdico.

Millerna Aston se encontraba de pie frente a ella, con su reluciente cabellera rubia, piel blanca y sus grandes y hermosos ojos de color entre azul y violeta de mirada penetrante. Era realmente extraño verla vestida de aquella manera, al estilo occidental, con unos pantalones azules y una blusa blanca, como las mujeres en una oficina.

-Hola Hitomi, me da gusto volver a verte.

Después de decir esto sonrió y simplemente entró a su habitación.

Hitomi seguía anonadada, no se esperaba una visita como esta tan pronto, aunque para sus adentros, creía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero … ¿Millerna? ¿Ella? ¿justo aquí, en Japón? Hitomi, sin decir palabra, cerró la puerta y esperó, solo eso.

-Entiendo que mi visita te sorprenda-, dijo Millerna-, pero espero también que entiendas que esto es importante.

-Es que… Yo, la verdad… no sé qué decir…

Hitomi vaciló.

-Lo sé, sé que es difícil-, dijo Millerna sonriendo -Todavía no me adapto a tu mundo. Esta extraña manera de vestir me resulta, digamos...

-¿Rara?

-Sí.

Ambas rieron.

Después se abrazaron.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, las cosas han cambiado- dijo Millerna.

-Cuéntame-, dijo Hitomi. -¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo está Van? ¿Tu familia? ¿Allen? Vamos, dime.

-Bien, bien, todos ellos están bien, hasta donde sé. Fue hace tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas. Los reinos han cambiado. ¿Sabes? Desde que Zaibach cayó todo fue diferente. Obtuvimos la libertad por la que luchamos, pero las consecuencias de los errores de nuestros ancestros nos persiguen. La historia tiende a repetirse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya nada es lo mismo.

Millerna dijo esto con un gran pésame, como si sobre ella recayera un gran peso que dese hace tiempo necesitaba expresar.

-Al final de la guerra-, continuó diciendo Millerna, -todas las naciones se reunieron para reorganizarse, dejamos de luchar contra nuestros enemigos y formamos un nuevo mundo, en el que todos gobernaríamos de manera independiente nuestros reinos y países. Pero en Zaibach, o lo que quedaba de ella, seria diferente. Se asignó un comité que evaluaría sus condiciones de tal forma que asegure el pago de sus deudas a consecuencia de haber provocado la guerra. Sin embargo, todavía existe gente que cree que puede gobernar a los demás, controlarlos y mandarlos. Ellos encontraron algo en Zaibach que usaron en la construcción de los fuertes flotantes, algo muy poderoso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé bien. Pero es una especie de fuente de energía. Se alimenta de los pensamientos. Ellos lo modificaron, extraen su energía de distintos modos y la transforman en lo que quieren. Es como si materializaran sus pensamientos pero aun no pueden controlarlo del todo.

-¿Cómo en qué?

Millerna caminó pensativa por un momento alrededor de la habitación, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Al final dijo:

-Saben de la Luna Fantasma. Saben de tu mundo. Esa cosa les ayudó a observarlo de cerca, a estudiarlo. Y creo que ya han entrado así como entré yo.

Hitomi se sobresaltó.

-¿Es verdad eso?

-Sí.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿son gente de Zaibach?

-No. No son de un reino o nación en particular.

-¿Entonces?

-Son de todos los reinos, de todos lados. Son quienes formaron el comité que vigilaría a las naciones, a la reconstrucción de nuestro mundo. Son las personas quienes supuestamente fueron elegidas para salvarnos y guiarnos. Y ahora están planeando una guerra.

-¿Con esa cosa que encontraron?-, dijo Hitomi angustiada.

-Es algo que el mismo Isaac Dornkrik ocultó por miedo a perdiera el control y la destruyó. Pero al parecer la reprodujeron y la han traído hasta aquí en una de sus naves, pero se estrelló. De ahí en fuera no sé nada más.

-Pero sabes qué es eso ¿No?

-Solo sé que modifica la energía a su alrededor, y se alimenta de los pensamientos, no sé cómo, pero es por medio de los pensamientos. Actúa de manera lenta y promete gran poder, pero por lo que he visto solo es buena para una cosa: Destruir y envenenar la mente de las personas.

.

 **Beloyarka**

 **10:40 pm**

9

Zhanna Novikovna Aivazovsky se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa de acero inoxidable dentro de una habitación cerrada. Se trataba de una de las habitaciones acondicionadas para aislamiento e interrogatorio. Se hallaba sola, mirando el vidrio de doble vista que tenía frente a ella. Se encontraba apacible, no se notaban signos de preocupación o estrés de la misma manera en que sus otros dos amigos manifestaban. Esto le pareció extraño al médico del grupo, tanto así que Marklov le pidió su opinión a Nikolsky, quien tampoco podía explicarlo, pero sabía que posiblemente tenga que ver con el artefacto que trajeron. De alguna manera le estaba afectando. A raíz de sus expresiones detrás del vidrio, Nikolsky propuso un experimento, un sencillo experimento que podría sacarlos de dudas.

-¿Es seguro? -, preguntó Marklov.

-Totalmente. Lo hemos desarrollado en Moscú y hemos tenido éxito en un 60 % de los casos.

-¿Verificable?

-Totalmente.

-Comiencen.

Marklov se retiró, sin embargo Nikolsky permaneció de pie frente al vidrio de doble vista, mirando a la joven como si ella pudiera verlo a él también. De alguna manera sentía que podía verlo. O que al menos ella lo sentía, ya que su fuerte y penetrante mirada perforaba el cristal y recaía sobre él, como si le leyera sus pensamientos.

-¿Doctor Nikolsky? Ya estamos listos-. Dijo un técnico que se acercó a él.

-Perfecto. Prepárenlo.

10

Frente a la ventana de cristal, por fuera de la celda de Zhanna, colocaron otra mesa, sobre ella había tres monitores de computadora sincronizados por un ordenador pequeño. Cada monitor mostraba una imagen distinta. Se trataban de fotografías de paisajes como montañas, ríos, mares y desiertos. La pequeña computadora colocará una imagen distinta en cada monitor por vez y permanecerán ahí por un breve lapso de tiempo el cual controlarían. Cuando revisaron que la computadora funcionaba y que en cada monitor cambiaban las imágenes a cierta velocidad procedieron al siguiente punto.

Nikolsky entró a la celda de Zhanna, ella apenas se sobresaltó y lo miro fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes ya marcados por el cansancio.

-¿Qué es eso?-, preguntó la joven a Nikolsky, quien traía un pequeño tablero del tamaño de un cuaderno de notas. En él habían tres botones rojos acompañados cada uno con un foco del tamaño de una uña.

-Quiero que nos hagas un favor-, dijo Nikolsky de forma muy amable.

-¿Qué cosa?

Se acercó y colocó el tablero frente a ella.

-Quiero que presiones un botón de este tablero. Solo uno-, le explicó mientras le señalaba los botones-. Cada botón envía un pulso a una computadora allá afuera y queda registrado. Solo quiero que aprietes uno por vez. No varios juntos. Solo uno.

-¿Cómo voy a elegir cual botón apretar?

Nikolsky sonrió. Ya había hecho este experimento varias veces con resultados medios, tal vez ahora sea distinto. Junto al tablero colocó la fotografía de un viejo automóvil Zil soviético, negro, lujoso, la fotografía era algo vieja, pero era suficiente.

-Piensa en la foto-, dijo Nikolsky-. Solo en la foto. Tú sabrás que botón apretar después.

Terminando de decir esto salió de la habitación.

Zhanna miró la foto, luego al tablero. No sabía si ya debía comenzar o no. Miró al vidrio de nuevo.

-¿Comenzamos?-dijo un técnico.

-Sí-, respondió Nikolsky.

Accionaron la computadora.

Las imágenes comenzaron a cambiar en cada monitor. Eran paisajes, mares, bosques. Cada imagen era diferente y duraban un minuto en cada monitor, después cambiaban. Pasaron tres imágenes más, todas distintas. De pronto en el monitor central apareció la del automóvil Zil, era una imagen exactamente igual a la que tenía Zhanna impresa frente a ella. La foto desapareció y aparecieron paisajes. Nuevamente apareció. Esta vez en el monitor izquierdo. Luego en el derecho. Pasaron cinco minutos.

Nada.

Volvió a aparecer. Estaba en el monitor derecho.

Zhanna apretó el botón derecho.

Pasaron dos minutos, y apareció en el monitor central.

Apretó el botón central.

Cambaron las imágenes, luego apareció de nuevo en el monitor derecho.

Apretó el botón derecho.

-Suban la velocidad-, dijo Nikolsky.

La velocidad subió a medio minuto. Las imágenes cambiaban más rápido. Aun así, donde quiera que apareciese la imagen del carro Zhanna apretaba el correspondiente botón en el que apareció.

-Sorprendente-, dijo Nikolsky-. Pónganlo a 15 segundos.

Así lo hicieron.

Las imágenes cambiaban a gran velocidad. En los monitores podían verse como los paisajes se modificaban y de repente aparecía la foto del carro. En todos ellos Zhanna acertó, sin ver, sin escuchar lo que los técnicos decían, si mirar hacia la ventana, sin pestañar. Simplemente lo sabía. Sabia donde aparecía el maldito carro.

-¡Mas rápido!

Las imágenes cambiaban. Era difícil ver donde aparecía el automóvil. Entonces pasó algo sorprendente. Zhanna se adelantaba.

Antes de que apareciera la imagen del auto ella apretaba el botón del lugar en que aparecía. Era tan rápido que tuvo que usar ambas manos para apretar los botones, como si la consola de in videojuego se tratase. Todos los técnicos estaban sorprendidos, la computadora registraba una escala de 100 % de éxito, algo sin precedente en este tipo de experimentos. Su poder psíquico, si de eso se podría hablar, era extremadamente alto, sencillamente no se lo explicaba. Tal vez el artefacto tenga algo que ver en esto, tal vez esa cosa catalizó su mente, haciendo que se desarrolle o expanda, pero si podía predecir la aparición de una imagen generada por computadora al azar ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Será que es solo el principio? ¿y si ella pudiera controlar el poder del artefacto?

"Santo Dios" pensó el doctor Nikolsky.

Viéndolo en trasfondo, no era muy bueno. Ella podría desarrollar un mayor poder. Un poder peligroso sujeto a sus pensamientos y emociones. Emociones que podrían ser volubles y pavorosas si se salen de control.

No. Definitivamente no era bueno.

Miró atentamente a la joven a través del cristal. No estaba viendo la consola, ni los botones. Apretaba cada botón de manera automática acertando a la aparición de la imagen, pero no lo miraba. Lo miraba a él, desde detrás del cristal.

"¿Qué pasaría si ella perdiera el control", pensó Nikolsky. "¿Qué pasaría si se enoja"?

Esa última premisa era lo que en verdad le preocupaba.

.

 **Odate**

 **3:49 am**

11

"El Rio Vitim" Pensó Yulia. "¿Qué puede tener de especial?"

Frente a ella, en su computadora, examinaba fotografías satelitales equipadas con contraste y relieve de la región de la Siberia Asiática, siguiendo con detalle el paso del Rio Vitim desde la cuenca del Rio Lena hasta el Monte Ikat. No había nada en particular salvo las pequeñas poblaciones que se concentraban en los alrededores del rio a lo largo de casi dos mil kilómetros de longitud que abarca. Sin embargo, en sus notas aparecían pequeños nombres de poblaciones prácticamente inexistentes a lo largo del rio, sobre todo en la parte note, cerca de su nacimiento. Renshaw y su asistente se tomaron muchas molestias en tratar de ocultar estos detalles, sobre todo en lo que respecta al paradero de todo el equipo que han estado transportando. Le llamó la atención la gran cantidad de quipo de comunicaciones que fue manejado y transportado, entre las que se encontraban antenas parabólicas de hasta doce metros de diámetro, sistemas de rastreo satelital, receptores de ultra bajo ruido y también… grandes cantidades de nitrógeno y helio líquidos.

"¿Qué pretenden?"

Revisando las listas del personal especializado destaca la presencia de varios científicos y académicos, entre ellos a un matemático de la Universidad de Tokio, a un físico teórico de Londres, varios especialistas en "temas poco ortodoxos" de la Universidad de Edimburgo. Revisando las listas encontró a un astrofísico de la Universidad de Cambridge, quien posee muchas referencias a trabajos sobre física teórica y modelos de la teoría "decadimencional", esa teoría loca que explica que el universo se compone de aproximadamente diez dimensiones espaciales distintas en las cuales se pueden albergar una cantidad infinita de universos. También notó que está involucrado en algo llamado "El Incidente Vitim".

Revisó los documentos.

En un reporte encontró la referencia al trabajo del doctor Victor Emersson, de Cambridge, quien hizo un estudio especializado para Renshaw sobre el "Incidente Vitim". En él, expresaba el acontecimiento de una explosión ocurrida en el 2002 a una altura prácticamente estratosférica sobre Bodaybo, en la taiga próxima al Rio Vitim, en Siberia Oriental. Tal explosión fue registrada por comandos de radar de varios países, sobre todo por los Estados Unidos y Rusia, quienes rápidamente se preocuparon por tratarse de un posible ataque nuclear. Sin embargo, se determinó que la explosión fue originada por un bólido que entró en la atmosfera a gran velocidad, lo que desencadenó una explosión de aproximadamente medio kilotón, pero las fuentes de investigación rusas determinaron que fue de alrededor d kilotones. Por otro lado, la hipótesis de Emersson apunta a que fue efectivamente una reacción nuclear desencadenada por un agente desconocido, más propiamente dicho, la explosión de un pequeño agujero negro de un tamaño aproximado al de una canica que pudo haber atravesado prácticamente la Tierra y liberado una gran cantidad de energía en su ingreso en la atmosfera.

Esta hipótesis se sustenta en su teoría decadimencional, en la que expresa la forma en que el universo puede modelarse en varias dimensiones y mediante el uso de túneles cuánticos abrir portales hacia dichos universos o dimensiones. El problema es que se necesita demasiada energía para abrir un portal de ese tipo, por lo que sería impráctico tratar de hacerlo. Además, no existe la tecnología capaz para realizar tal hazaña, salvo por medio del uso de agujeros de gusano. En el reporte de Emersson se concluye que la explosión fue la consecuencia de uno de estos portales, tal vez formado naturalmente, en el que grandes cantidades de energía fueron liberadas al tratar de formar un agujero de gusano desencadenando un agujero negro. De ser cierto, la posibilidad de viajar a otros universos podría ser validad.

"Podría"

Yulia se sintió precavida con esto último.

"¿Y si en realidad ya se puede viajar a otros universos?"

Tal vez aquella explosión no fue de origen natural. Tal vez fue un accidente ocasionado por "alguien más" que quiere entrar a nuestro mundo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Conducto

**.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Conducto**

 **Odate**

 **9:25 am, hora de Japón**

 **1**

Cuando Hitomi se levantó por la mañana ni siquiera tenía noción de haber dormido, si es que eso había hecho. Millerna solo estuvo con ella unos cuantos minutos y fue suficiente para dejarla pensando todo el tiempo restante. Su mente era un bullicio de pensamientos y emociones que no tenían orden ni forma. Muy dentro de ella siempre quiso volver a ver a su amiga, volver a entablar una conversación y saber cómo estaban sus amigos en aquel mundo extraño al que alguna vez perteneció y vivió como si hubiera sido él suyo. Después de tanto tiempo buscando una forma, una respuesta y a su manera entender y saber el qué es lo que está pasando en el mundo de Gaea, ahora, de pronto, tiene la respuesta.

Y no fue de la manera en que ella se lo esperaba.

Sin embargo, parecía que aquel tipo millonario para el que trabajaba en la fundación, lo había planeado todo desde el principio. Todo. El encuentro de anoche fue organizado desde hace tiempo. Y a decir verdad, en el fondo, esa idea le asustaba.

"No importa cuántos planes hagas" pensó. "Las cosas nunca salen como uno prevé."

Si eso era verdad. Es probable que pronto estén en graves problemas.

Desterró esos pensamientos de su mente e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

 **2**

-Hitomi, ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Yukari.

Ambas estaban en la sala de estar de la casa, sentadas junto a una mesa para tomar el té, muy al estilo inglés.

"Concéntrate" pensó Hitomi, pero en realidad no podía.

-Te vez cansada. Seguramente no dormiste-, dijo Yukari, aunque en realidad, ella tampoco durmió.

Habían terminado de desayunar hace solo diez minutos. Comieron algo sencillo, tomaron un poco de café y fue todo. Yulia bajó un poco tarde, era evidente en la expresión de su rostro que tampoco ella pudo dormir bien. Todo lo anterior ha sido muy repentino y han tenido poco tiempo para asimilarlo. Yulia era perfectamente consciente de ello y, a decir verdad, parecía ser ella la más preocupada.

"Y encima de todo está la otra chica" pensó Yukari.

Era extraña y reservada. Bajó a comer como después de Hitomi y ella, sin embargo, su actitud serena y reservada le resultó terriblemente fastidioso, por otro lado, Hitomi actuaba de manera amable con ella, como si se tratasen hermanas, ella se presentó como Millerna Aston, un nombre algo extraño. Cuando Yukari observó el rostro de Yulia, supo que ella también pensaba lo mismo. A decir verdad, el momento del desayuno fue algo realmente incómodo.

Ahora está sentada a solas con Hitomi en la sala de estar.

-Entonces, Hitomi ¿No quieres algo? ¿Té? ¿Más café?

-No. Estoy bien así.

-Entiendo-, espero unos momentos más. -¿Quién es ella?

Hitomi la volteo a mirar de forma extraña.

-¿Quién?-dijo.

-Sabes a quién me refiero. La tipa rubia.

-Una vieja amiga.

-¿De dónde la conoces?

-Hace años. Pero no la he visto desde hace tiempo.

-¿No te ves muy emocionada?

-La verdad, no sé si debería estarlo.

En ese momento entró Yulia, detrás de ella estaba Millerna.

-Han llegado-dijo- dijo la joven rusa.

Millerna, detrás de Yulia, no dijo nada, solo aguardó expectante.

 **3**

Por fuera se escuchó el portón automático abrirse, entraron dos camionetas y se estacionaron en la limitada zona de aparcamiento de la casa. Hitomi, Milerna y Yukari miraron por la ventana. Yulia permanecía por detrás de ellas, sola en la habitación con su altivo porte de ejecutiva para luego mirar su reloj. De las camionetas bajaron unos miembros del personal de seguridad de la compañía, quienes revisaron los alrededores dando una rápida mirada. Hitomi se percató de que también estaban armados. De la otra camioneta bajó un hombre alto y delgado, de apariencia occidental y vestido de manera muy informal, pantalones de mezclilla, camisa y un saco sport. Su pelo era negro y de ojos obscuros. Era James Renshaw. Junto a él, bajó una chica, una joven atractiva de porte decidido quien irradiaba seguridad en sus movimientos, era de piel clara y de baja estatura si se le compara con Renshaw. Ella era Yuriko Lizuka, la asistente personal y alta ejecutiva que trabaja con Renshaw.

Entraron a la casa.

Yulia estaba de pie en medio de la sala de estar, Hitomi, Milerna y Yukari se apresuraron en llegar.

La puerta se abrió.

-Vaya. ¡Están todos aquí!-dijo James Renshaw tras quitarse las gafas, comenzó a limpiarlas con paño que tenía guardado en su bolsillo. -Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche.

-Más o menos-, dijo Yulia. -Pero aun no entendemos que pasa. ¿Podrías explicarnos?

-Bueno-dijo Renshaw, -primero que nada, ¿ya conocieron a Millerna?

Todos voltearon ver a la joven rubia que estaba junto a ellas.

-Supongo que tú ya, ¿verdad Hitomi?-continuó.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Yukari.

Hitomi permaneció en silencio. No sabía que decir. Yulia esperó, observando. Estaba de cierta forma impaciente.

-Vengan. Sentémonos primero.

Caminaron hacia la sala. Yuriko los acompañó también. En cierta forma, Renshaw se sintió de pronto extraño entre puras mujeres.

-Ella es Millerna Aston-, dijo una vez que todos se hayan sentado. Hitomi comenzó a sudar por los nervios. -Ella es una persona muy especial y un miembro importante para esta compañía-continuó diciendo-. O eso es al menos lo que nosotros hemos dicho a los demás integrantes del Consejo de Administración, todo por justificar tantos movimientos. En teoría, la existencia de esta casa, la presencia de ella, y todo lo relacionado a lo que voy a contarles es secreto. Algo de alto secreto manejado solo por unas cuantas personas de mi más extrema confianza dentro de la compañía.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Yulia.

-Por asuntos más importantes que la producción o el incremento de ventas. Está en juego en estos momentos algo asombroso. Me refiero a la adquisición de un conocimiento invaluable y a unos recursos increíbles que nos ayudaran a comprender en mayor medida el mundo en que vivimos. Toda nuestra historia, nuestros orígenes y lo que creíamos saber sobre el universo puede cambiar. Estamos ante la adquisición de una sabiduría tan poderosa que puede ser peligrosa si se emplea de forma negativa o cae en malas manos. Es por eso que tomamos tantas precauciones.

-No entiendo-dijo Yukari. -¿Que tiene que ver todo eso con nosotras? ¿Por qué Hitomi esta tan directamente involucrada? ¿A dónde va todo esto y qué tiene que ver con ella?- señaló a Millerna.

-Eso es lo que trato de explicarles. Hitomi lo sabe muy bien. Ella tanto como Millerna lo saben. Por eso he tenido muchas ganas de conocerlas a ambas. Aunque la llegada de Millerna fue solo por mero accidente, contigo Hitomi, es posible que podamos avanzar más de lo esperado.

-¿No lo entiendo?-dijo Hitomi. -¿Por qué? ¡Díganos qué es lo que está pasando!

El semblante de Renshaw se volvió serio. Miró a Millerna, quien con la mirada le dio un gesto de aprobación. Tenía que contarles.

-Hace aproximadamente treinta y ocho horas, un objeto del tamaño de una casa entera se estrelló en las montañas de Kazakstán, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la frontera con Rusia. Se trató de un objeto que ingresó directamente desde la estratosfera pero que no dio muestras de existencia en puntos más altos. Es decir, prácticamente se materializó en el aire y cayó. El impacto causó una fuerte explosión y sea lo que sea quedó destruido, excepto su núcleo. Millerna me advirtió de ello.

Todos voltearon a verla. Lo que contaba Renshaw parecía venir de un cuento de ciencia ficción, una historia fantástica. Representaba todo, menos lo que ellas esperaban oír.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Hitomi, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

-Ese artefacto -continuó Renshaw-, es posible que sea uno de muchos que han ingresado, pero han explotado. Este es el primero que trae esa cosa llamada núcleo. Es una especie de fuente de energía, un catalizador tan poderoso que es capaz de darle forma al pensamiento.

-¿De dónde vino?-preguntó Yulia.

-Eso, mi quería amiga. Es la pregunta correcta. Esa cosa proviene de otro mundo. De otra civilización. Más concretamente, de otra dimensión. Se trata de un mundo muy parecido al nuestro, al cual sus pobladores llaman Gaea, similar al nombre de la diosa griega para personificar a la Tierra. En muchas culturas se le llama "el espíritu de la Tierra."

-Imposible-, dijo Yukari.

-Difícil, sí, imposible, no. Pregúntale a ella-, señaló a Millerna con la mirada-. Ella conoce muy bien ese mundo. Proviene de allá.

Todos la miraron de forma expectante, sorprendidos, todos menos Hitomi.

-No. No. No es posible-dijo Yukari, quien se levantó de su asiento de forma exasperada.

-Quieras o no, son los hechos. Me importa un comino si lo crees o no. Pero si tanto te inquieta, pregunta a tu amiga, pregúntale a Hitomi. Ella ya estuvo ahí, sabe de qué hablo.

Yukari miró sorprendida a su amiga. Esperaba a que ella lo negara, a que dijera algo racional, algo coherente. Lo que dijo no se lo anticipó.

-Es verdad amiga. Todo lo que dice es verdad.

Yukari se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Bien, es suficiente-dijo Renshaw mientras se levantaba. -Prepárense, nos espera un viaje largo.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Yukari. -¿A qué se refiere?

-Salimos en diez minutos. Nos vamos al aeropuerto. Yulia, ¿les explicaste?

-Solo lo poco que me contaste. No esperaba nada como esto.

-Nos vamos ahora.

-Esperen. ¿A dónde? - preguntó Hitomi.

\- Vamos a volar hacia Rusia, a la Siberia Oriental.

 **Beloyarka**

 **7:20 am, hora de Novosibirsk**

 **4**

Vladimir Nikolsky observaba una serie de gráficas impresas a computadora, se encontraba en su escritorio, instalado en una sección que fue destinada para oficinas dentro del complejo industrial al que ahora pertenece la base improvisada. Las gráficas eran histogramas que mostraban la distribución de probabilidad de distintos eventos. Tenían la forma de campanas, de ahí su nombre popular como "campanas gaussianas" y sirven para indicar la tendencia acumulativa de prácticamente cualquier cosa que sea objeto de un estudio cuantitativo. En estadística, se usan para entender la probabilidad de eventos al azar, predecir riesgos en economía o simplemente para saber a qué hora habrá más tráfico en la zona más concurrida de una ciudad. Pero los diagramas de Nikolsky no eran sobre hechos cotidianos, sino de una serie de estudios bastante poco ortodoxos que ha estado realizando en los últimos años.

Se trataba sobre el poder de la mente.

 **5**

Nikolsky era físico, pero tuvo una formación en ingeniera. Cuando era joven asistió al Instituto de Tecnología Electrónica de Moscú, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas para formar investigadores en el campo de la ciencia, pero rápidamente decidió pasar al estudio del electromagnetismo y las ondas de radio. Muchos de sus trabajos recientes se han centrado en la relación de la resonancia electromagnética con el cuerpo humano, llegando a creer que existen ciertas zonas en la Tierra en donde existen extrañas energías geománticas que afectan al cerebro humano. Poco después, ingresó como consultor al grupo de investigaciones especiales del gobierno, en donde le eran asignados misiones de trabajo en los casos más extraños.

Cambió la hoja y pasó a revisar otras gráficas. Eran cuatro en total, todas distribuidas a lo largo de la hoja impresa. Histogramas también. Al pie de cada histograma se leía "Sujeto C-22", "Sujeto A-43" … Se trataban de sujetos de prueba. Personas en las que realizaron pruebas para medir sus supuestos poderes psíquicos, a eso era lo que llamaban "estudios poco ortodoxos".

Es de sobra sabido en el mundo occidental que la Unión Soviética llevó a cabo extraños experimentos en torno al campo de la parapsicología entre los años cincuenta y los años ochenta. Se sabe que contaban con un programa avanzado en el que buscaban desarrollar la percepción remota, una especie de "habilidad" oculta que tienen aparentemente todas las personas de poder "ver" o saber de cosas que ocurren a grandes distancias sin siquiera estar ahí. Se le conoce popularmente como clarividencia, y es, según los que creen en esta teoría, una habilidad excesiva del poder psíquico. La parapsicología, a como lo veían los soviéticos y los americanos en aquellos años, era la ciencia encargada de llevar a término tales estudios.

A diferencia de lo que muchos podrían creer, la parapsicología no buscaba explicar los casos de fantasmas o casas encantadas, sino de entender fenómenos relacionados con la mente tales como la precognición, clarividencia, psicoquinesia y telepatía. Los gobiernos seleccionaban entre la población a individuos en los que supuestamente estos poderes estaban más desarrollados y los sometían a estudios para ver si se podía potencializar su poder. Tales estudios consistían en cámaras de aislamiento sensorial, en donde los individuos eran privados de cualquier estimulo posible, por lo que el cerebro buscaba desesperadamente alguna fuente de estímulo, y para ello, tenían que "percibir" el mundo exterior sin usar ninguno de los cinco sentidos. También, mediante el uso de ciertas drogas se buscaba potenciar la actividad cerebral, después se hacían pruebas usando las cartas Zener o el efecto Ganzfeld. La finalidad era lograr transmitir algún tipo de información entre dos individuos, uno que conocía cierta información, como las cartas Zener o ciertas imágenes, como fotografías o dibujos. El otro individuo, o el sujeto de prueba debía adivinar esa información, saber cuál carta o imagen estaba viendo el otro tipo, el cual estaba situado en una habitación separada de la del sujeto de prueba por varios metros. Se hacía después un estudio estadístico, donde se contabilizaban las fallas y los aciertos, esto era para diferenciar resultados exitosos de la mera casualidad o el azar. Nunca se obtuvo una solución favorable, todos los resultados fueron de alrededor del 60 % o menos, pero algunos críticos sostienen que no es permisible y que se puede explicar por medio del azar.

El experimento que realizó Vladimir Nikolsky en Zhanna era una de esas pruebas, solo que controlada por computadora. Zhanna tenía que saber en dónde había aparecido la imagen del carro usando su poder de percepción remota. Nadie tuvo una calificación superior al 58 % en esa prueba.

Nadie.

Y Zhanna logró el 100 %.

Pasó a revisar otra gráfica.

Cada histograma correspondía a cada estudio de ese tipo, nada comparado con lo que vio en la noche anterior. Todos los individuos fueron sometidos al efecto de ciertas drogas psicotrópicas, también a estímulos especiales o privación de los sentidos, lo que incrementaría, supuestamente, su poder mental. Sin embargo, algo faltaba. La Unión Soviética cerró el programa de forma oficial, pero se sabe, por medio de los círculos internos del gobierno, con continuó. Hubo nuevos descubrimientos. Leyó en un informe sobre algo que se encontró en el océano atlántico, una especie de esfera de cuarzo con propiedades extrañas. Aunque el objeto no está en posesión de los rusos, Nikolsky sabe que se hizo un experimento con un objeto similar y que tiene que ver con la percepción remota. Pero era clasificado, incluso para él.

Salió de su oficina y fue a ver a Marklov.

 **6**

-Necesito acceso-, dijo cuando entró al despacho de Marklov.

-Acceso ¿A qué?

-Ya lo sabe. Creo que estamos ante algo más grande que un simple generador de energía.

-Ya te di acceso a los archivos del programa de percepción remota. No sé si los miembros del politburó quieran compartir más información.

-Lo harán cuando sepan de esto.

Puso sobre el escritorio los resultados de la prueba de Zhanna.

Marklov sabía lo que era, y lo que eso significaba.

-Está bien. Lo tendrás.

-¿Para cuándo?

-Esta tarde. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está la chica?

-Bastante bien, se lo está tomando con calma, demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-La están examinando. Ella está conectada de algún modo con aquella cosa, es importante saber por qué.

-Haz entonces lo que tengas que hacer.

Salió de la oficina.

 **7**

En el cuarto médico, Zhanna se hallaba sentada sobre una cama, tenía varios electrodos conectados en su cabeza por medio de una red de malla que le cubría el cabello como si fuera una gorra. Varios técnicos a su alrededor, incluyendo el jefe médico del grupo, observaban el electroencefalograma de la joven, el cual era registrado en la computadora en tiempo real.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó el medico tras estar examinando las lecturas pro varios minutos.

-Si. Bueno, un poco.

-¿Un poco? ¿Puedes ser más específica?

-Me duele la cabeza.

Su expresión era serena, tranquila. Aun así el médico podía apreciar un aire de cansancio en sus ojos.

-¿Has dormido?

-No.

-Ya veo, entiendo.

Sin embargo, no entendía nada. Las gráficas de su electroencefalograma arrojaban valores erráticos, como si su cerebro estuviera procesando demasiada información o emitiendo un excesivo número de sinapsis.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te duele la cabeza?

-Desde hace unas horas.

"Esto no me gusta" pensó.

Y tenía razón.

 **Odate**

 **9:45 am**

 **8**

De la casa de seguridad abordaron tres camionetas, la que salió primero, iba tripulada por miembros de seguridad personal de Renshaw; en la segunda, iban Yulia, Hitomi, Yukari y Millerna, era manejada por un chofer acompañado por un miembro de seguridad sentado en el lugar del copiloto; en la tercera iban James Renshaw, Yuriko Lizuka, el chofer y agente de seguridad. Salieron tan pronto las tres jóvenes, junto con Yulia incluso, estuvieron listas, llevaban consigo solo lo necesario, sin embargo, la compañía les proveyó de algo de ropa y artículos personales. La maleta de Yulia era la más voluminosa, ya que traía consigo su computadora portátil, carpetas y varios papeles.

Cuando salieron de la casa tomaron una ruta distinta a la que creían era la que conducía hacia el aeropuerto, se dirigieron prácticamente al sur, a una sección pequeña de la periferia de la ciudad con varios departamentos. Tardaron solo quince minutos en llegar.

-Detente en cuanto llegues-indicó Renshaw a su chofer.

El agente de seguridad dio órdenes por radio a los demás autos para que se detuvieran en cuanto llegaran a su destino.

Así lo hicieron.

Hitomi y Yukari notaron que se aparcaron en una zona algo distante de un edificio de apartamentos. La camioneta de Renshaw avanzó un poco más para quedar al frente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó.

Yukari miró por la ventana.

-Parece que va a ver a alguien, pero ¿Por qué nos quedamos lejos nosotras?

-Por qué no quiere que sepan que venimos juntos-, dijo Yulia.

-¿Cómo?

-Por si lo notaste, dimos varias vueltas para llegar, aunque el tiempo fue rápido. La ruta para llegar aquí es más sencilla si se toma por la autopista.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tal vez James quiere prevenir el que descubran su ubicación. Van a ver a alguien, eso se seguro, pero dimos varias vueltas para despistar, es una técnica común si quieres evitar que alguien te siga.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Es algo muy obvio.

"No lo creo" pensó Hitomi.

 **9**

Renshaw bajó del auto, Yuriko Lizuka iba a hacer lo mismo, pero la interrumpió.

-No. Yo iré solo.

-Puede ser peligroso-dijo Lizuka.

-No. Aquí no.

Y se alejó del auto para caminar hacia el edificio de apartamentos.

Cuando entró paso rápidamente por la recepción, llegó al portón he introdujo un código en la chapa de seguridad que da acceso al edificio. Cuando la puerta se abrió entró por el pasillo y tomó el asesor. Pulsó el botón del cuarto piso y esperó.

Cuando llegó, caminó directo a un departamento y abrió la puerta con unas llaves que traía consigo.

-¿Por qué tienes llaves?

Dijo alguien quien estaba sentado en la sala tras percatarse de que Renshaw entró. Tenía la televisión prendida, pero al parecer no le prestaba atención. Se levantó y saludó a Renshaw como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Era un hombre alto y algo corpulento, tenía barba y era de mayor edad que Renshaw.

-Ya sabes. Es por seguridad- dijo.

-Ya bastante hicimos por venir hasta aquí y que nos escondieras de esa manera.

Dijo otra persona que salió por una de las habitaciones. Era un poco más joven que el otro, de aspecto desaliñado y el pelo largo hasta los hombros.

-Tenemos que irnos. Ya es hora-, dijo Renshaw.

-Eso estaba precisamente esperando-, dijo el hombre de pelo largo, quien se veía notablemente emocionado.

-Bueno, vámonos.

Los tres salieron del departamento cargando maletas de plástico, todas tenían cerrojo electrónico además de que llevaban unas mochilas en su hombros.

-¿Nadie los siguió?-preguntó el hombre de la barba en cuanto entraron al ascensor.

-No. Nadie.

-Seguro.

-Sí.

 **10**

Por fuera, mientras esperaban estacionados, Yulia Ostrovskaya observaba hacia la calle, a los alrededores. Si Renshaw estaba tan preocupado de que lo siguieran, era posible que en verdad fuera así, Renshaw nunca se toma nada a la ligera si no es por una buena razón. Aún así él no es ningún experto en esos temas por mucho dinero que tenga y por muchas personas que consulte al respecto. Por eso comenzó a observar a su alrededor.

Nada.

La solitaria y habitual calle de suburbio. Nada interesante.

-Ya salieron-dijo Yukarí quien vio a Renshaw junto a sus dos compañeros abordar su camioneta, cargaban varias maletas negras extrañas y mochilas.

-¿Qué es todo eso que trajeron?-preguntó Hitomi.

-No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- dijo Yukari.

Yulia no dijo nada, solo siguió observando. Entonces, a través del espejo retrovisor observó un automóvil compacto azul marino estacionado a lo lejos, detrás de todos ellos. Yulia trató de enfocar la vista y notó la sombra de alguien en el asiento del conductor. Tal vez no sea nada… O ¿Tal vez sí?

"Tal vez tengas razón" pensó Yulia respecto a lo que mencionó Yukari hace solo un momento. "Tal vez nada bueno salga de eso".

Cuando se pusieron en camino miró rápidamente por el retrovisor. El automóvil azul ya no estaba.

 **11**

Debido a las precauciones que insistía Renshaw, tomaron varios caminos distintos cuando salieron de los suburbios departamentales de las afueras de la ciudad. El nerviosismo de Yukari era evidente, pero también lo era su esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Por otro lado, tanto Millerna como Hitomi parecían más preocupadas por otra cosa que por el hecho de que supuestamente les estaban siguiendo. Pasaron más de quince minutos y el silencio comenzó a ser incómodo.

Entonces Yukari rompió el silencio.

-¿A qué se refería con eso de que estuviste en otro mundo?

A Hitomi le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo.

Millerna, quien iba sentada delante de ellas, miró hacia atrás.

-Él dijo que estuviste en otro mundo. Y que ella también.

-En realidad, es algo difícil de explicar-, dijo Millerna, quien ahora lucía un poco calmada.

Yulia lo notó.

Todo ese tiempo aquella joven lo pasó prácticamente encerrada en esa casa, siendo protegida de otras personas que en realidad desconoce, pero, aun así, muy en el fondo estaba asustada. Era evidente su desconexión con todo lo que uno considera normal y habitual. De ser verdad que es de otra dimensión, de otro mundo si se le quiere llamar así, el entrar al nuestro y tratar de entenderlo al mismo tiempo de que debe permanecer escondida le estaría causando un estrés considerable. Y ahora que está por contar quien es y de donde viene, se le observa más calmada, como si al hablar liberara todo ese estrés acumulado por meses.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esos tipos que recogimos en los departamentos?-preguntó Yukari.

-No sé quiénes son ellos-, dijo Hitomi.

-¿Tú?

Millerna vaciló.

-No sé quiénes son.

Pero Yulia sí lo sabía.

Anteriormente ya había investigado a ciertas personas cercanas a Renshaw, y uno de ellos era aquel hombre con barba que salió del edificio. Aquel hombre era el doctor Víctor Emersson, quien trabajó en el reporte sobre el incidente Vitim.

"Por Dios, es ahí a dónde vamos."

-Ese hombre-, dijo Yulia-, es un prestigiado físico-, todos le prestaron atención-. Ha trabajo con Renshaw desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez pronto nos lo explique. Se especializa en física teórica, sobre todo en campos como el de los universos paralelos. ¿Les suena?

-¿Él sabe cómo viajar a otras dimensiones?-preguntó Hitomi.

-¡Imposible! Eso no puede existir- dijo Yukari visiblemente exasperada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-, preguntó Yulia.

-Porque es extremadamente complicado, y es solo algo teórico, es una fantasía. No se puede viajar a otras dimensiones. No es como el espacio en el que convivimos, no es como moverte de un lado a otro como si caminaras o bajaras las escaleras. Las dimensiones son ideales abstractos en los que se basa el estudio de universo, pero es solo para interpretar su estructura, no se puede uno mover entre ellas.

-Pero dijo que ella- señaló a Millerna-, vino de otro mundo, de otra dimensión, ¿Qué crees que está queriendo decir Renshaw con eso? También Hitomi estuvo ahí.

-Simplemente no puede ser. Hitomi, amiga ¿Qué rayos quiso decir con eso?

-Es verdad. Yo estuve ahí, no puedo explicarlo, pero estuve ahí.

Yukari permaneció en silencio.

Sabia, muy en el fondo, que su amiga decía la verdad, y también, muy dentro de su fuero interno, realmente creía que se podía viajar hacia otras dimensiones, otros mundos. La sola idea de que eso fuera cierto, la llenaba de curiosidad, pero también de miedo, porque de algún modo, si lo pensamos bien, las consecuencias de moverse entre nuestro mundo y dimensiones paralelas podría ser sorprendente, pero también tener consecuencias terribles y pavorosas.

-Si Renshaw lo trajo- dijo Yulia-, es porque algo tiene en mente, y debe explicárnoslo.

Cuando dijo lo anterior miró por la ventana, notó que a lo lejos, desde el otro lado, en la calle paralela en la que circulaban, había un automóvil azul en su misma dirección. Lo observó por varios minutos, como si los estuviese siguiendo desde la otra calle. No supo por qué pero comenzó a ponerse tensa. No quitó la vista del lugar, el extraño automóvil desapareció tan pronto como apareció.

Miró su reloj.

"ya falta poco para llegar al aeropuerto" pensó después de suponer que estaban relativamente cerca.

-Listo-, dijo el conductor después de unos minutos-. Hemos llegado al aeropuerto.

 **Beloyarka**

 **12:47 pm**

 **12**

Nikolsky levantó la tapa de su computadora portátil y conectó una memoria en ella. Esperó un poco a que se cargara el sistema operativo y tan pronto como estuvo listo accedió a los archivos. Se trataban de reportes de expedientes viejos, clasificados por los miembros del politburó como confidenciales y archivados dentro de un sector oculto que el gobierno etiquetó como "anomalías". Solo personal autorizado tiene acceso a esos archivos y aún así son muy difíciles de encontrar, muchos de los cuales están ocultos por razones de seguridad nacional.

Y entre ellos estaban los que él personalmente solicitó.

Aquellos viejos expedientes contaban con más de treinta años de antigüedad. Muchos eran reproducciones en microfilm de viejas filmaciones y documentos fotografiados, la mayoría de los originales fueron destruidos o se perdieron durante los extraños "eventos" en los que se vieron involucrados. Nikolsky sabía de la existencia de esos documentos gracias a su trabajo, sin embargo, era la primera vez que examinaba alguno con tanto detenimiento.

En su pantalla apareció la portada de un documento escaneado, las casi ilegibles letras en cirílico relucían con un halo difuminado debido a la gran cantidad de veces que fue escaneado y fotografiado. Tal vez esta sea una de las pocas copias que existen ya que el original fue probablemente destruido.

El título decía "Conducto". Abajo se podía leer "proyecto de bioretroalimentación asistida" con fecha de septiembre de 1974. La bioretroalimentacion fue un programa de investigación en la que estimulaban reacciones sensoriales del cuerpo, como la vista o el tacto, con pulsos luminosos o eléctricos que a su vez eran controlados por otra serie de pulsos emitidos por el mismo paciente. En muchas ocasiones lámparas estroboscópicas eran colocadas delante de las personas en donde cuya frecuencia de operación era controlada por electrodos conectados a la cabeza de los mismos pacientes. Conforme los pensamientos del paciente cambiaban, los destellos de la lámpara también. Cuando se les pedía que controlaran los destellos, pasaban solo unos minutos de concentración para que la frecuencia de los destellos sea la que el paciente deseara. Los investigadores del proyecto creían que si estimulaban al sujeto de pruebas con algún agente externo podrían modificar la percepción extrasensorial alentando su visión remota. Sin embargo, el proyecto fue cerrado a mediados de los años ochenta.

Nikolsky revisó el documento, parecía ser una sección aparte al proyecto, en donde se estaba experimentado con algo más. En uno de los encabezados se leía "resultados del experimento SG-1 #22, pruebas mediante estímulos generados por el objeto 32." Era precisamente lo que estaba buscando.

Durante años, la extinta Unión Soviética realizó diversas expediciones en varias partes del mundo en busca objetos extraños. En una ocasión, en 1967, un grupo de expedicionarios encontraron un raro artefacto en el corazón de los montes Urales, se trataba de una extraña esfera compuesta por un material similar al cristal de cuarzo, era del tamaño de una naranja y pesaba cerca de cuatro kilos. Sea lo que sea, se encontraba cerca de los restos de lo que parecía ser una antigua fortificación, los muros de tal estructura eran tan antiguos que se tuvo que escarbar varios metros para determinar su perímetro. Sin embargo, la estructura original se encontraba prácticamente destruida debido a los embates del tiempo. La esfera, algunos objetos de metal y una extraña estructura de cerámica fueron llevados a Moscú en donde nunca más volvieron a ser vistos.

Pero Nikolsky sí escuchó hablar de la esfera.

Según un informe que revisó, la esfera emitía algún tipo de radiación, también, en ciertas ocasiones era capaz de brillar en un tono verdoso bastante tenue. Emitía a su vez extraños pulsos eléctricos y era capaz de desorientar las brújulas. Se le colocó cerca de una serie de solenoides diseñados a modo de antenas, descubriendo de ese modo que poseía la propiedad de generar algún tipo de resonancia electromagnética.

Pero lo más fascinante fue la prueba de bioretroalimentacion.

Aquella sección del documento se hallaba con claros signos de advertencia, indicando que era material clasificado. Se describía un proceso experimental en la que seleccionaron a un individuo con claros signos de clarividencia, aquella supuesta habilidad que tienen algunas personas para poder ver situaciones más allá de lo que permiten los cinco sentidos. El sujeto de prueba, según el informe, era un granjero ruso analfabeta que vivía en la zona de meridional de las estepas que rodean la ciudad de Ufa, en Siberia. De treinta y ocho años de edad, de abundante barba y modales toscos, el sujeto fue sentado en un cómodo sillón en donde le colocaron los electrodos sobre la cabeza por medio de una diadema, frente a él, había una mesa en cuyo centro se encontraba la esfera de cristal, sostenida por algo que parecían ser pequeños solenoides de cobre conectados a un amplificador. Tanto el amplificador como el sistema de lectura de las ondas cerebrales eran conectados a un gran polígrafo en donde se imprimían sobre un rodillo de papel las gráficas correspondientes al electroencefalograma del sujeto. Cada que aquel individuo pensase en algo, una señal era registrada por el polígrafo, lo mismo ocurría con las señales emitidas por la esfera en donde cuyos pulsos eléctricos activaban una serie de destellos en una lámpara que miraba directamente el sujeto.

El experimento concluyó con una grabación hecha en un antiguo magnetófono y una película de 8-mm muda, la cual se hallaba también en los archivos que le enviaron.

La buscó y seleccionó el archivo de video.

Se podía ver al sujeto sentado frente a la mesa. La esfera en el centro y una maraña de cables delgados saliendo de su cabeza sostenidos por una diadema. De la esfera igualmente salían varios cables. El amplificador, la lámpara de destellos y el polígrafo se hallaban a un lado. Diversos médicos y miembros del grupo de investigación caminaban alrededor revisando que todo esté en orden. Uno de los científicos indicó ante la cámara que iniciaba el experimento.

El sujeto quedó solo.

La lámpara comenzó a destellar, primero leves pulsos de luz, luego, pulsos más brillantes y rápidos. Era evidente la presencia de un patrón. Los médicos caminaban alrededor tomando registros y anotaciones en sus libretas, constantemente revisaban los signos vitales del sujeto quién colocó las manos adelante, cerca de la esfera. El patrón de destellos cambió y de pronto entró en una especie de transe. Dejo de mirar hacia la lámpara y pasó a tener una mirada perdida hacia el vacío. Comenzó a hablar.

En la transcripción de la cinta se menciona que comenzó a hablar sobre una especia de ciudad perdida. Una serie de construcciones extrañas ocultas en la oscuridad. En el video se observa al sujeto con mirada perdida hablando al aire. En la transcripción describe la forma de esa ciudad. Nikolsky notó ciertas cosas que le llamaron la atención. "Construcción piramidal" decía en algunos párrafos. "Pirámides que apuntaban hacia el cielo que destellaban con la luz de la luna", también se mencionó algo sobre "una poderosa fuerza oculta bajo el agua, agua negra y profunda". Las gráficas impresas en los polígrafos comenzaron a tener la forma de apretadas y caóticas formas de onda. Era como si su cerebro sufriera una fuerte crisis mental, como si su actividad eléctrica se viera terriblemente sacudida.

Y de pronto se desató el horror.

Comenzó a gritar.

A pesar de que el video no tenía audio, era realmente perturbador. Los médicos trataron de atenderlo, pero parecía una estatua, paralizado, con los músculos fuertemente rígidos. Su boca parecía la mueca de algún ser extraño, parecía que tratara de pronunciar palabras inteligibles, incapaces de salir por gargantas humanas. Sea lo que sea que veía gritaba de terror.

"Ellos observan _todo_ " se leía en las transcripciones. "pueden verlo _todo_."

Tal vez se refiera a los habitantes de la supuesta ciudad.

"!El día del castigo llegará por ellos¡" … "! Destruyan esa _cosa_ ¡"

Comenzó a convulsionarse.

Los destellos de la lámpara fundieron el foco, el sujeto empujó la mesa, varios médicos trataron de sujetarlo, pero al parecer tenía una fuerza impresionante. De un mordisco, le arranco parte de la mejilla a uno de ellos haciendo que su uniforme blanco se salpique de sangre. Entraron soldados y con bastante esfuerzo lo sometieron. Al final del video el sujeto, en un visible estado de deterioro, escupía espuma por la boca como un perro rabioso antes de caer muerto.

Fin del video.

No se volvió a repetir el experimento. La esfera fue archivada.

En un anexo al documento se muestran películas de celulosa usadas en las cámaras fotográficas. Un rollo fue colocado cerca, instalado en una especie de aparato que tomaba fotografías del experimento cada cierto tiempo. Estaban etiquetadas como "anomalías impresas" y en ellas se aprecian imágenes extrañas. Los apuntes finales del reporte conjeturaron de que fueron impresas aquellas imágenes por medio de una energía extraña, muy similar a la radiación de rayos-X. Eran imágenes borrosas de algo parecido a una pirámide, y una esfera de mayor tamaño con extrañas formaciones geométricas internas. También se veía una especie de ciudad medieval, aunque bastante difusa y borrosa y a pesar de estar en blanco y negro, se notaban algunas casas de piedra y estructuras semejantes a castillos junto con estatuas gigantes de caballeros con extrañas armaduras y capas muy largas. En algunas imágenes aquellas estatuas o lo que fueran parecían cambiar de posición, o parecían moverse. Ninguno de esos lugares fue identificado, tampoco se identificó su procedencia, pero al parecer, en otros experimentos similares lograron captar imágenes muy parecidas. Castillos, aldeas, plazas, y una extraña ciudad al parecer altamente tecnificada, ya que había en su centro una especie de rara pirámide hecha de metal en donde salían destellos de luz verdosa.

En el informe final se especifica que el sujeto de pruebas murió por un derrame cerebral ocasionado por una inflamación anómala en los lóbulos temporales, posiblemente ocasionado por la energía emanada por la esfera de cristal. El tratar de entrar en contacto con esas visiones lo mató. Si una persona normal sufriese tal condición tendría dolores de cabeza.

Cerró la carpeta y fue a ver al médico del grupo, necesitaba saber la condición de Zhanna ahora mismo.

 **En el jet, volando hacia la Siberia Oriental**

 **3:10 pm hora de Japón**

 **13**

Hitomi bebió un sorbo de su vaso de jugo mientras estaba sentada en los suaves asientos de terciopelo de color hueso que decoraban el jet privado. A decir verdad, y a pesar de ser un avión perteneciente a uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y el Reino Unido, los ornamentos internos eran bastante sencillos, minimalistas por así decirlos. Más bien, parecían los asientos de algún hotel distribuidos por un pasillo al que adaptaron con mesas de estar, una televisión, un escritorio y un tocador. Cerca de la cabina de mando, Renshaw, junto con su asistente, la joven de origen ruso y los tipos a los que fueron a recoger en los apartamentos se hallaban sentados alrededor de lo que parecía ser una pequeña mesa de juntas, estaban rodeados de cuadernos, mapas y sus computadoras portátiles. El otro individuó, el de pelo largo, resultó ser otro físico, uno experimental, reconocido en el campo de los superconductores. Su nombre era Alexander Crwoley, también británico, de la universidad de Edimburgo.

Un poco más atrás en él avión, Hitomi, junto con Yukari y Millerna se hallaban sentadas en una sección destinada a pasajeros y acompañantes, por alguna razón se sentían incomodas cerca de aquellas personas. Sobre todo Yukari, que no hacía más que mirarlos, estando al pendiente de lo que hablan aunque no podía escucharlos bien. En cambio, Hitomi simplemente se limitó a sentarse y descansar por un rato. Pidió a la sobrecargo un poco jugo, y lo que hizo fue simplemente beberlo.

-Por cierto, dijeron que habías investigado algo- dijo Yukari.

Hitomi reaccionó. La oración estaba destinada a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo que investigabas o estudiabas en la universidad. Entraron a tu estudio a robar algo. ¿No recuerdas acaso? Fue justo antes de venir acá.

Prácticamente ya se le había olvidado, pero era cierto. Se trataba de su memoria USB que mantenía escondida.

-Sabes-, dijo Hitomi mientras la sacaba de su bolsillo. -No sé si ya a estas alturas importe.

Colocó la memoria sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Millerna.

-Algo en lo que he trabajado desde hace tiempo.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte-, dijo Yulia Ostrovskaya.

Las tres miraron hacia atrás, la joven rusa se hallaba de pie detrás de ellas.

-Quieren verlo-dijo.

 **14**

En la laptop de Yulia insertaron la memoria. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Hitomi, abrieron una carpeta oculta entre varios archivos. Contenía varios documentos escaneados de libros antiguos y mapas, también varios textos manuscritos escaneados de libros de notas y varios artículos académicos.

-¿Podrías explicarnos?-pidió Renshaw.

-Todo esto-, dijo Hitomi-, es información que ido acumulando en mi búsqueda. Como sabrán. Millerna viene de un mundo llamado Gaea, yo estuve ahí por algún tiempo, y aprendí muchas cosas. Sobre todo, de que somos el resultado de un conocimiento acumulado durante siglos, pero ya olvidado. La Atlántida existió en verdad, era conocida como Atlantis, eran una civilización tecnológicamente avanzada que después de su destrucción lograron sobrevivir escapando al mundo de Gaea. Si realmente las cosas fueron de ese modo, debería de haber algún vestigio de aquella antigua civilización, así que me dedique a buscarlo.

-¿Te refieres a la legendaria Atlántida?- dijo Yukari-, ¿La misma Atlántida de la que todos hablan en las películas de ciencia ficción y literatura fantástica?

-Sí y no. De la Atlántida en sí ya no queda nada, solo algunos vestigios y reminiscencias.

-¿Encontraste alguno de esos vestigios?-preguntó Emersson.

-Creo que sí. ¿Han oído hablar del mapa Piri Reis? Se trata de un mapa antiguo dibujado por el almirante turco Piri Ibn Haji Mehmet Reis en 1513. Fue descubierto en la biblioteca del Museo Nacional Turco en 1929 y resaltó a primera vista ya que parecía tener descripciones precisas de la costa occidental de América y la Antártida, así como también las costas de Europa y África. Lo interesante es que parecen estar en sus coordenadas geográficas correctas, también posen las proporciones adecuadas. Sin embargo, la Antártida no se descubrió sino hasta 1820 con las expediciones británicas. Por otro lado. -En la computadora abrió una imagen del mapa en alta resolución-, el dibujo de la costa antártica parece estar desprovista de hielo. En 1959 se revisó a profundidad este mapa y se llegó a la conclusión de que corresponde con la forma de la Antártida justo cuando no tenía hielo, esto ubica una era geológica de más de diez mil años de antigüedad. También, tras examinar las proporciones de las cosas de América y África dibujadas, poseen una gran precisión, algunos creen que solo recurriendo a imágenes satelitales se puede dibujar algo así.

-¿Pero, qué tiene que ver con la Atlántida?- preguntó Lizuka.

-Ahí es a donde voy. Este mapa me llamó a atención cuando leí sobre las anotaciones de Piri Reis, en ellas describe que la información para dibujarlo lo obtuvo de transcripciones de viejos documentos marinos en la Biblioteca de Imperial de Constantinopla, en aquel tiempo, una de las más ricas del mundo. En sus notas dice que encontró referencias pertenecientes a los "antiguos reyes del mar", en las que describían con precisión la forma de los continentes. De ser así, esas cartas de navegación y descripciones continentales solo pudieron ser hechas por personas que poseían un nivel tecnológico bastante avanzado.

-No entiendo, de ser así, debería haber más registros en mapas similares-, dijo Yukari.

-Precisamente, eso es lo que encontré. Existe otro mapa, el de Oronteus Finaeus, dibujado en 1531, en el que muestra dibujos de la Antártida bastante completos y en gran precisión. En esos tiempos no se conocía, también dibujó secciones que aparecen sin hielo y que ahora están bajo una capa de hielo de casi dos kilómetros de espesor. Nuevamente coincide a una era geológica anterior a la última glaciación. Estos dos mapas hacen referencia a los "antiguos reyes del mar" y buscando en viejos documentos encontré que hay referencias de esta antigua civilización en prácticamente todas las culturas antiguas, siendo la más conocida, por supuesto, la griega, en donde Platón describe a la Atlántida y su hundimiento.

-Pero se ha buscado en todas partes del mundo-, dijo Lizuka-, pero nadie la ha encontrado, no hay rastros, no hay registros geológicos y rastros que seguir, el mismo Jacques Cousteau la buscó sin éxito. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya estado oculta tanto tiempo?

-Es que buscan en los lugares equivocados, y también buscan evidencias equivocadas. Eso fue hace más de diez mil años, casi nada sobreviviría a ese gran periodo de tiempo, fue anterior a la Glaciación. Sin embargo, eran una sociedad tecnológicamente avanzada. Cuando estuve en Gaea aprendí mucho sobre ellos, ya que ahí es a donde se fueron y se refugiaron. Ellos eran tecnológicamente avanzados, ellos fueron quienes dejaron toda la información que por mucho tiempo estuvo guardada en las bibliotecas más antiguas del mundo. Y también, como dice la mitología, fueron víctimas de su propia arrogancia. Ellos construyeron algo llamado "la Máquina de Atlantis" un artefacto capaz de darle forma al pensamiento, capaz de construir sus deseos en realidad y controlar el destino. Pero eso fue lo que destruyó la isla y usaron esa misma máquina para huir a Gaea.

-¿Qué fue de esa máquina?-preguntó Yulia.

-Se hundió junto con Atlantis y toda su gente. La razón por la que no se ha encontrado nada sobre Atlantis es porque ellos lo pidieron así. Lo que quedó de ese poder fue para ocultar la isla o lo que queda de ella, todo para que el desastre no se repita. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo … ¿Qué?- preguntó Yukari.

-Al no haber gente que piense en el deseo, que genere ideas y alimente a la Máquina, esta perderá su poder. Quedó inactiva por muchos siglos, bajo el mar, esperando. Yo no lo creía así pero ahora pienso que ya fue encontrada, o al menos lo que queda de ella.

-Te refieres al trabajo de Raymond Brown, ¿verdad? - dijo Renshaw.

Yulia y Yukari mostraron una expresión de extrañeza.

-¿Cuál trabajo?- preguntó Yulia.

-En 1971 un oceanógrafo- comenzó a decir Renshaw-, el doctor Raymond Brown viajó entre las islas de Bimini y Andros, muy cerca de los Estados Unidos con el propósito de hacer una exploración submarina. El asunto fue que a finales de los años sesenta, una avioneta que viajaba hacia Miami, vio una extraña forma en el fondo marino. Por aquellas fechas el agua en esa región es prácticamente cristaliza y puede observarse el fondo desde el aire. Lo que encontraron fue que, parcialmente cubierta por la arena marina, se encontraba una especie de pirámide construida en piedra blanca. En su interior encontraron en algo parecido a una sala circular bajo una cúpula y una esfera de cristal bastante grande con propiedades desconocidas.

-Esa esfera-, dijo Hitomi-, fue sometida a varios estudios, pero después de un tiempo desapareció, así como Raymond Brown y su equipo. Yo investigué algo al respecto. Leí sobre ello por primera vez en un informe sobre anomalías halladas en el fondo marino, en un documento en donde se habla de exploraciones para detectar lo que llamaron una anomalía electromagnética. Esa esfera era capaz de canalizar el pensamiento, no sé cómo, pero por medio de sus propiedades energéticas hacia que las personas tuvieran alucinaciones. En un experimento, trataron de hacer que una persona imprima o genere "fotografías psíquicas".

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Yukari.

-Es una habilidad que pocos poseen. Se supone que el pensamiento es energía. Y la energía puede manifestarse de muchas maneras. Si uno se concentra de forma adecuada puede imprimir una imagen de su pensamiento en una película fotográfica, pero pocos lo han logrado.

-¿Y con este artefacto se puede hacer eso?

-Por lo que he investigado, es posible que sí. También es posible que no sea la única esfera, tal vez haya muchas más. Si son lo que creo que son, necesitan estar conectadas a la Maquina de Atlantis para que funcionen, de lo contrario, son simples canalizadores de pensamiento, son solo herramientas para conectar la mente con la Maquina, pero, aun así, creo que son extremadamente peligrosas.

 **Moscú**

 **11:40 am**

 **15**

El conjunto de edificios del Kremlin de Moscú es uno de los centros neurálgicos de la política rusa más importantes del país. En él se reúnen a diario cientos de agentes diplomáticos, representantes de estado, generales, ministros y miembros del comisionado. Con ocho edificios entre unidades administrativas y museos y dos monumentos, también es uno de los centros turísticos más visitados en la Ciudad de Moscú. No por ello deja de ser lugar de encuentro para reuniones secretas o acciones clasificadas del alto mando ejecutivo, el politburó, es decir, el grupo más influyente de políticos que conforman el buró gubernamental, se reúnen a diario para decidir asuntos de estado en una gran y secreta sala de juntas del edificio. Actualmente, a pesar de ser un país no comunista, las reuniones continuas de los miembros del buró político prosiguen y ejecutan acciones de estado, aunque la mayoría de las veces sus reuniones son de carácter parcial. Justo ahora, en una sencilla sala de juntas del edificio administrativo, se estaba llevando a cabo una de esas reuniones.

-¿Tenemos idea de dónde _vienen_?-, preguntó un hombre, de traje obscuro y visiblemente mayor de sesenta años.

-Todavía no. Nuestro grupo de la sección de estudios especiales lo está catalogando, pero por lo pronto tenemos algunas pistas-, respondió otro hombre, más joven, tenía su computadora portátil frente a él junto con varios planos y mapas orográficos.

-¿Qué más sabemos? – preguntó el hombre mayor.

-Llegaron desde la estratosfera. El extraño artefacto ya fue recuperado, creemos que es su fuente poder.

-Pero aún así no hemos determinado si son una amenaza o no-, dijo otro hombre, un General del Ejército.

-No. Pero nos estamos preparando. El acceso a esa tecnología permitirá un desarrollo completo de nuestro armamento. Es de vital importancia que llevemos el artefacto a Ekaterimburgo para que lo desarmen y examinen.

-No sé si estemos preparados para eso-, continuó diciendo el General-. Además, no estamos seguros de cuantos han entrado.

-No importa cuántos hayan entrado. Podemos contraatacar.

-No lo creo, de _ellos_ no sabemos mucho. Casi nada. Todavía no han localizado el planeta.

-Ya se tiene una sospecha de donde puede estar.

-No es en esta dimensión. No se puede saber.

-¿Qué dicen los del comité?-, preguntó el hombre mayor.

-El comité ya examinó los datos. Creen que la puerta puede ser abierta desde aquí.

-¿Qué ha dicho Marklov?

-Está todo bajo control. En cuanto den la orden podremos enviar el artefacto.

-Háganlo.

-¿Qué hay de los mercenarios? ¿Ya sabemos quiénes son?

-Estamos en eso. El que los dirige es un exsoldado irlandés, es bastante capacitado y se vende al mejor postor. Trabaja secretamente con grupos terroristas y corporaciones privadas occidentales. También es aliado de grandes compañías armamentistas.

-¿Y el otro?

-¿Quién?

-Hay un grupo de gente que lo sigue, le proporcionaron apoyo en Poperechnoe, no sabemos quiénes son.

-Yo creo que debemos centrarnos en los norteamericanos-dijo el hombre mayor-. Están muy cerca y son capaces de traspasar la frontera. Ellos se meten en todos lados. Por ello es de vital importancia que envíen esa cosa a Ekaterimburgo, ahí estará más que seguro. No se hable más.

 **16**

Cuando terminó la reunión todos salieron y se dirigieron hacia sus oficinas, estaban al tanto del incidente en Kazakstán y sobre los movimientos de Marklov tanto como del ejercito norte americano. Estaban preocupados por que llegasen ellos primero, pero afortunadamente consiguieron el artefacto. Sin embargo, el General estaba más preocupado por la posible amenaza que los visitantes representaban. Como lo dijo, prácticamente no saben mucho de ellos, solo que vienen de un planeta similar al nuestro, han logrado, mediante mucho esfuerzo, el viaje entre dimensiones, aunque todavía tienen problemas -prueba de ello es la explosión en Kazakstán-. Además, desconoce su tecnología y su armamento.

En un informe publicado en 1990 se exponían los riesgos y peligros en caso de que una civilización extraterrestre llegase a la Tierra. Los problemas podrían ser catastróficos, sino, apocalípticos. Y no se estaba hablando sobre la superioridad en armas o tecnologías, sino más bien al choque cultural que representa. Una sociedad completamente diferente, ajeno a prácticamente cualquier concepto o noción que el ser humano ha desarrollado, sería un peligro por si mismo. ¿Qué pasa con nociones tan básicas como la familia, la vida, la sociedad, incluso el asesinato, sometimiento o la destrucción? Todo eso son conceptos que el ser humano inventó y desarrolló para identificarse a sí mismo. Pero … ¿Una sociedad extraterrestre? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos entienden el asesinato de una forma distinta a nosotros? ¿Qué tal si para ellos es algo normal, o simplemente carece de sentido? Por fortuna, y a juzgar por las fotografías que obtuvo, aquella civilización es muy parecida a la nuestra. Demasiado para ser exactos. Es probable que entiendan nuestros propios conceptos de sociedad. Y también es probable que entiendan del mismo modo los conceptos de ataque, conquista e invasión.

Si son seres humanos, eso también será un problema.

El hombre destruye al hombre, es algo que todos saben.

 **Washington**

 **7:25 am, hora de Estados Unidos.**

 **17**

El Edificio del Capitolio de los Estados Unidos es uno de los centros neurálgicos de mayor importancia en lo que refiere al control político del mundo occidental. En él se albergan las cámaras del Congreso, en donde los políticos se reúnen regularmente para tomar decisiones en torno a la política de estado. También cuenta con numerosas oficinas, salas de juntas, alas privadas y centros de reuniones en dónde se llevan a cabo juntas secretas y tele conferencias privadas a través de líneas seguras con diversas partes del mundo. En una de esas salas de reuniones unas siete personas se encontraban discutiendo sentados alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada, cada uno vestido de traje y bebiendo café en cuyas tasas estaban colocadas a un lado de varios papeles y carpetas esparcidas por la mesa y computadoras portátiles.

-¿Qué noticias tenemos de nuestra gente en Kazakstán?-pregunto uno de los individuos reunidos alrededor de la mesa.

-Nuestra oficina en Astana ha manejado bien el asunto, el gobierno de esa ciudad no se enteró de incidente, ni de la inclusión en Poperechnoe.

-Henderson continúa trabajando en la recuperación del objeto.

-Está en ello. Es posible que los rusos ya se hayan enterado de nuestra presencia, por lo que recomiendo actuar de inmediato.

-Ya todo está arreglado. Si es necesario realizar un ataque contra la base clandestina rusa, se podrá hacer sin que Moscú reaccione. Según nuestros informantes, el politburó negará cualquier acción que se haya cometido ya que es una operación encubierta de su propio gobierno.

-Preferirán perder el artefacto antes de reconocer que perdieron una batalla en su propio territorio.

-Me preocupa más la situación de los demás involucrados.

-¿Te refieres a los mercenarios?

-Sí. No sabemos quiénes son ni quien los financia.

-Inteligencia dice que es posiblemente un agente británico.

-Lo importante es el artefacto, ¿En cuánto tiempo lo tendremos?

-El Coronel Henderson está en la zona. Espera órdenes.

-No importa lo que pase. Tal vez _Los Visitantes_ ya comenzaron a enviar a sus hombres y sus armas. Es imperativo que obtenga ese artefacto ahora antes de que ellos lo tengan.

-¿Qué hay de los rusos?

-No importa. Hay que autorizar el uso de fuerza de ser necesario.

-Bien. Nos pondremos en contacto, que el ataque comience.

 **En el Jet, Rumbo a Siberia**

 **6:16 pm, hora de Japón**

 **18**

Estando todos aún dispuestos alrededor de la pequeña mesa de reuniones en el avión, los amigos de Hitomi están aún tratando de asimilar todo lo que han oído. Emersson se encontraba leyendo entusiasmando el trabajo de Hitomi en la computadora, mientras que su amiga, Yukari, caminaba alrededor de la mesa como león enjaulado, le costaba trabajo entender de lo que se ha hablado, porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

-Entonces, al final de cuentas, ¿creen que alguna de esas esferas es como la cosa que se estrelló en la Tierra hace un par de días? -, preguntó Yukari.

-Creemos que puede ser algo similar- dijo Emersson, quien siempre se mostró entusiasmado respecto a todo lo que se ha platicado.

-¿En qué sentido?

-No sé cómo funcionan sus naves, pero seguro deben contar con algún tipo de energía-, dijo Renshaw. -Es algo complicado.

-¿Y cómo es que lograron pasar a este mundo? -preguntó Yulia-. Se supone que esas esferas o artefactos han estado inactivas por mucho tiempo.

-Por qué en Gaea construyeron una máquina similar-, dijo Hitomi-. Yo misma la vi funcionar. Era como un prototipo o algo. Tenían planeado usarla para erradicar la violencia y el sufrimiento, pero controlaría para siempre el libre albedrio de las personas, controlaría el destino de cada persona en esté en Gaea y también en este mundo.

-¿La viste funcionar?-preguntó Renshaw.

-Sí. Pero nunca a su máximo poder. Creo que fue destruida.

-¿Millerna?

Todos voltearon a mirarla.

-Sí-, dijo Millerna-. Fue destruida. Pero reconstruyeron otra cosa. Algo parecido. Hasta donde sé es como una fuente de energía. A diferencia de lo que hizo Isaac Dornkirk, esta cosa se centra en pensamientos específicos, afecta a ciertas personas…

-Esperen un momento-, dijo el otro hombre, Crowley, estaba sentado junto a Emersson mirando unos planos-, ¿sEtás hablando de Issac Dornkirk? ¿El alquimista?

-¿El qué?

-El Alquimista. He leído sobre una persona llamada Issac Dornkirk, fue un matemático, astrónomo y alquimista holandés que vivió en Inglaterra en el siglo dieciséis. Tuvo influencia directa de los escritos de John Dee. Aseguró que encontró una forma comunicarse con entidades de otros mundos, pero desapareció de pronto.

-Dornkirk vino de la Tierra-, dijo Hitomi-. Nunca supe de qué parte o como lo hizo, pero logró llegar a Gaea, el fundó el Imperio de Zaibach y construyó la Maquina del Destino.

-¿Murió apenas?

-Sí.

-¿Tú lo viste? ¿con vida?

-Sí.

-No puede ser. Él murió hace siglos.

-Pues ahí estaba.

-Interesante…

Crowley parecía más interesado en las circunstancias que en los hechos. Aquello le pareció especialmente irritante a Hitomi.

-¡No se trata de eso!-, exclamó Hitomi-. Dornkirk fue el causante de una guerra sangrienta. Muchas personas murieron por causa de su Máquina del Destino. Y ahora me entero que parece que enviaron a algo mucho peor.

-Aun así, ¿Cómo fue que lograron entrar? -preguntó Yulia.

-Esa es la parte interesante- dijo Renshaw.

-Suponemos que usan algún tipo de tecnología similar a la nuestra para abrir un portal. Una especie de puente Einstein-Rosen-, dijo Emersson-. Utilizan una gran cantidad de energía para convertir sus naves y a ellos mismos en energía pura, por así decirlo. Solo de este modo puede enviar algo por esos portales.

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron?-preguntó Yukari, quien dejó de moverse y comenzó a prestar más atención.

-Creemos que los portales ya están hechos, pero ocultos-, dijo Crowley-, tal vez ya estén entrelazados, uniendo nuestro mundo y el de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como son a nivel quántico, es imposible detectarlos.

-¿Cómo que a nivel cuántico?-preguntó Yukari.

-Es sólo un decir. Usando modelos de la física cuántica se puede diseñar un portal de ese tipo, pero si te pones a calcularlo resulta imposible enviar un objeto por esos portales. Tendrías que hacer un hoyo en el espacio prácticamente del tamaño de la Tierra y caerías en él como si fuera un agujero negro, solo que estarías dando vueltas en un remolino por miles de años antes de atravesarlo. Por eso la mejor forma es enviar paquetes de energía. La materia, o los objetos, son transformados en energía, de ese modo podrían entrar a través de portales más pequeños y fáciles de abrir.

-¿Qué tan pequeños?

Alexander Crowley hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales.

-Mmmmm, como del núcleo de un átomo. O más pequeños aún.

-Eso es muy complicado.

-¡Claro que lo es! Por eso sus naves se estrellan o explotan. Desde hace años están tratando de entrar. Pero como es muy inestable el modo de hacerlo los portales explotan ya que liberan grandes cantidades de energía, es como detonar una bomba de hidrógeno en el espacio.

Yulia, quien estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa, junto a su computadora y las notas de Hitomi, notó algo singular en lo que sus colegas habían dicho.

-Mencionaron que usan una tecnología similar a la nuestra-, dijo Yulia-. ¿A qué se refieren con eso?

-A que nosotros logramos abrir el portal con éxito-, dijo Renshaw.

 **19**

Hubo silencio. Trataron de asimilar lo que acabaron de escuchar.

-¿Cómo?-, dijo Yukari-, ¿Lograron abrir el portal? ¿Viajar a otra dimensión?

-Sí. Efectivamente.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-, preguntó Hitomi.

-Desde hace décadas en diversas partes del mundo ya se viene estudiando esa posibilidad. Solo hacía falta reunir los recursos y poner a trabajar a la gente adecuada. Nosotros construimos un medio capaz de mantener estable un agujero de gusano. Un túnel cuántico, por así decirlo. En el enviamos paquetes de energía, como un código. Ese código contiene información sobre cómo es la persona que viaja, su ropa, lo que trae consigo, todo.

Lo que Hitomi no sabía, es que lo que decía Renshaw era mucho más complicado que eso. Ya desde hace mucho tiempo se viene tratando de resolver problemas fundamentales de la física cuántica como el patrón de interferometría, el enlace entre partículas, o la transmisión de información por medio de túneles cuánticos. Sin embargo y a pesar de toda la gama de teorías que se han propuesto, no hay una explicación congruente. Pero de eso a transportar cosas por un agujero de gusano es un salto extremadamente grande. Se necesitaron décadas de estudio y desarrollo para poder entender siquiera el cómo funcionan, y todavía más para poder localizar y abrir los portales.

Desde hace diez años aproximadamente, la computación cuántica comenzó a desarrollarse, permitiendo así realizar cálculos cada vez más complicados en muy poco tiempo, pero nadie tenía acceso a esas máquinas. Solo el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, un par de empresas de alta tecnología y recientemente, el conglomerado industrial al que pertenece James Renshaw las tienen. Usando esas máquinas lograron resolver pesados cálculos para definir el comportamiento de la materia a escala sub atómica, de ese modo lograron localizar y abrir los agujeros de gusano, transformando la materia en energía y enviándola a un estado primitivo del universo, la llamada "espuma cuántica".

-Eso es imposible-dijo Yukari-. La cantidad de información que contiene un cuerpo humano es impresionante, no puedes enviarlo así de simple con un algoritmo de compresión. No somos imágenes jpg enviadas por email.

-Te equivocas-, dijo Emersson-. Ya lo hemos hecho.

-¿Enviaron gente a Gaea?-, dijo Hitomi en visible tono de sorpresa.

-No, a otros universos, universos similares al nuestro. Según la teoría del multiverso, en cada instante de tiempo se genera un universo igual al nuestro, pero con las características del tiempo pasado. Esos universos se empalman y crean nuestro universo perceptible, es decir, lo que nosotros vemos y observamos. De ese modo, si te mueves a un universo paralelo muy parecido al nuestro, pero de unos pocos segundos en el pasado y en otra región del espacio, prácticamente te habrías teleportado.

-Hemos logrado con éxito enviar gente de un lado a otro del planeta-, dijo Renshaw.

-¿Cómo resolvieron el problema de la información?-insistió Yukari-. Hacer eso es extremadamente complejo.

-Fue algo sencillo, en realidad. Usamos computación cuántica.

-¿Tiene una computadora cuántica?

Renshaw sonrió.

-Tenemos _cuarenta_. Todas traban en paralelo. Y las usaremos para ir a Gaea.

 **20**

-¿Iremos… a Gaea?-, dijo Hitomi, más sorprendida que en tono de pregunta.

-¿Todos?-, preguntó Yukari.

Sin duda era algo que no esperaban. Para Hitomi, la idea de viajar de nuevo al misterioso mundo de Gaea era algo que dependía exclusivamente de allá, de los extraños poderes que ellos dominan, de la gran fuerza y poder que desprende el uso de los corazones de dragón. Definitivamente no del simple poder de los humanos terrícolas. Eso no. Era imposible. Pero aun así, ahí estaba, la posibilidad de regresar.

-No irán todos. Solo los necesarios-dijo Renshaw-. Las instalaciones las tenemos en la ciudad de Chuya, cerca del rio Vitim. Ahí es donde creemos, esos portales se abren con mayor facilidad.

-Al parecer tienen una conexión. No sabemos cómo-dijo Crowley.

-Hace unos años se encontró lo que eran los restos de una ciudad fortificada-continuó diciendo Renshaw-. Algo parecido a una ciudadela, estaba oculta bajo tierra, pero ahora prácticamente no queda nada. Sin embargo, excavaciones posteriores hallaron una oquedad a doscientos metros de profundidad. Ahí construimos nuestro sistema.

-¿Porque ahí?-, preguntó Hitomi.

-Por qué ahí los rayos cósmicos penetran muy poco. Esos rayos alteran las maquinas. Los instrumentos que funcionan con tecnología cuántica son muy sensibles. Se alteran con leves campos magnéticos y eléctricos. Los rayos cósmicos son rayos de muy alta energía que entran en la atmosfera y se dispersan por todos lados. Penetran hasta el centro de la Tierra e incluso pueden atravesarla. Pero en ese lugar, su incidencia es mínima.

-Y nos enviaran a otro mundo por medio de ese agujero-, dijo Yukari, quien parecía ahora más preocupada que sorprendida.

-Si quieres ir. Sí. Te enviaremos por ahí.

"No creo que sea tan fácil" pensó Yukari.

A diferencia de su amiga Hitomi, quien es la más interesada a volver a aquel mundo extraño perteneciente a otra dimensión, a ella le incomodaba terriblemente la idea de ser convertida en paquetes de energía por un método de quien sabe cómo. Todo lo que han dicho parece de ciencia ficción. Muy sencillo para su gusto en caso de ser enteramente real, sin embargo lo último que mencionaron, sobre la existencia de esa oquedad antigua encontrada bajo tierra y la necesidad de instalar ahí todo su equipo la hizo sospechar. ¿Por qué ahí precisamente? ¿Por qué no en otro lado, como minas abandonadas o cavernas? ¿Tiene que ser de manera forzosa en Siberia? Todo ello le hacía sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de Renshaw y su grupo. ¿No se dedica también él a la producción de armas? Yukari tenía la fuerte sensación de que aquel científico británico les ocultaba algo, de que no les ha dicho toda la verdad.

 **21**

Hitomi quiso aclarar su mente, tomaron un descanso y Renshaw junto a sus amigos se sentaron más adelante, cerca de la cabina. Yukari estaba visiblemente alterada, sim embargo entendía por fin la situación, o al menos en parte. Estaba alterada por que era demasiada la información que tenía que procesar, fue como un choque, pero en el fondo estaba emocionada. La existencia de esa tecnología era sorprendente.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la máquina expendedora de café. Colocó un vaso de papel sobre la rejilla y se sirvió un café negro largo.

-Nunca entendí por qué toman eso-, dijo Millerna, quien se había acercado junto a ella-. Esa cosa sabe a pan quemado mezclado con agua caliente.

Hitomi rio levemente.

-Es un gusto adquirido-, dijo-. A mí tampoco me gustaba, y ahora lo bebo con gusto.

-Hay algo que quería decirte-, dijo Millerna pero en un tono más serio-. No lo dije antes porque no estoy muy segura, pero mejor te lo digo a ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es verdad lo que dice Renshaw y sus amigos. La gente de Gaea está queriendo entrar a la Tierra, pero no lo han logrado aún. Por eso han fallado.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que dicen es verdad. Hasta cierto punto.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo escapé de Asturia, me enteré de los planes de poner en marcha la nueva versión de la máquina de Dornkirk, a lo cual me opuse rotundamente y trataron de detenerme. Tomaron el control, el poder de todo. No sabía qué hacer. Así que escapé y estuve junto a un grupo de rebeldes, pero nos atraparon, así que corrí hacia un poblado cerca de donde estábamos ocultos, Van Fallen me ayudó a escapar hacia la Luna Fantasma usando el pendiente que le diste y el Corazón del Dragón. Desperté poco después, sola, en un bosque extraño, sobre un pasto pantanos. Duré así dos días, sin ver a nadie y sin saber donde estaba. Fue cuando la gente del doctor Renshaw me encontró y rescató. Fue un alivio. Viví con miedo ese poco tiempo que estuve sola.

-¿Qué fue de Van? ¡Cuéntame!

-Hasta donde sé, está bien.

-¿Qué más? ¿Tenías miedo de la gente de la Tierra?

-No. De la gente de Gaea.

-¿Por qué?

-Antes de huir, obtuve información que pudimos confirmar. La gente que gobierna ahora lograron enviar personas a la Luna Fantasma, a la Tierra. Un hombre llamado Zadok Ryjkin dirige un grupo de soldados que fue enviado a la Tierra. Por lo que logré averiguar, se pusieron en contacto con un mercenario local. No sé su nombre ni quien es, pero ya tienen tiempo aquí, y tal parece que ellos eran quienes esperaban recibir aquella nave que se estrelló con esa Maquina dentro.

-¿Por qué?

Usaran el poder de la máquina para abrir el portal, de tal forma que puedan enviar a su flota a la Tierra. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Enviarán ejércitos, a los fuertes flotantes. Enviarán a los Guymalefs, a todo. Si no es que ya han enviado algo. Es un plan de invasión sistemática. Y ya está puesto en marcha.

 **Belayorka**

 **7:12 pm**

 **22**

En los verdes campos abiertos cerca del Rio Obi, cuatro camionetas todo terreno avanzaban dando saltos sobre el lodoso terreno de pasto crecido. Se trataban de camionetas negras bastante maltratadas por el uso a pesar de ser de modelo reciente. La camioneta que iba al frente aminoró la velocidad hasta que se detuvo. Las demás hicieron lo mismo. De ella bajó Doug Liam acompañado de Zadok Ryjkin, el hombre que lo acompañó desde el principio, desde el día de la explosión en el que se estrelló la nave que transportaba el artefacto.

-Es aquí-, dijo Liam tras caminar unos pasos fuera de la camioneta y mirar al horizonte.

-¿Estás seguro?-, preguntó Ryjkin-. Porque una vez que comencemos no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Bastante seguro. Conozco a estos tipos.

Liam Iba vestido con un abrigo obscuro, suéter negro y pantalones gris obscuros. El viento del aire de la pradera siberiana le sacudía la cabellera, mientras que Ryjkin, quien usaba una chamarra color café, suéter y unos pantalones de mezclilla que visiblemente le incomodaban, no se adaptaba al frio aire que soplaba.

Atrás de ellos, los demás hombres que conducían las camionetas bajaron y caminaron hacia delante. Todos estaban equipados con armas y vestían uniforme paramilitar, excepto uno, quien vestía abrigo negro largo, camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla azul marino.

-¡Meyerhold!-, dijo Liam cuando este hombre se le acercó-. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Acaso no es una linda vista?

-Claro que sí. Solo espero que este ahí lo que nos prometieron.

Liam sacó unos catalejos de su bolsillo y miró al horizonte.

-Como lo supuse-dijo-. Se concentraron más en ocultar lo que están haciendo que en reforzar la seguridad.

-¿Cuando iniciamos?-preguntó Ryjkin.

Liam hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres para que le entregase una radio a Ryjkin. Cuando la recibió la sostuvo en sus manos sin saber qué hacer.

-Quiero que te comuniques con tu gente-, le dijo Liam-. Atacaremos ahora.

Se retiró y subió a la camioneta.

Aquel lugar que estaba mirando era el complejo de bodegas industriales de Beloyarka.

 **23**

Cuatro camiones de carga equipados con neumáticos anchos y amplias lonas obscuras que cubrían sus techos avanzaban por los caminos de terracería de las verdes praderas al sur de Novosibirsk. Iban alejados de las zonas pobladas con el fin de no ser vistos ya que estaban en un territorio no autorizado. En su interior iban el coronel Calvin Henderson y su equipo de asalto. Estaban preparados para tomar posesión del artefacto y utilizar los medios que sean necesarios para ello.

Contaban con papeles falsos de la ONU en caso de ser detenidos y tenían autorizado hacer uso de la fuerza en caso de ser descubiertos. En el camión que dirigía a la caravana se encontraban Henderson junto con Webber y su equipo, quienes revisaban contantemente los mapas satelitales y las imágenes de radar que les eran enviadas. Según Webber, el artefacto estaba oculto en un complejo industrial al norte de Novosibirsk, justo a un lado del río Obi. Se dio cuenta de ello debido a que el artefacto emite pulsos de radiación electromagnética, señales de radio que pueden ser captadas con antenas especiales.

-Según la triangulación-, decía Webber-, lo tienen oculto en una de las bodegas de la sección norte. A juzgar por las imágenes de satélite, hay pocas unidades resguardando.

-¿Qué es esto?-, preguntó Henderson tras percatarse de un camión extraño estacionado cerca de las bodegas.

-Parece un camión de carga. Está cubierto con una coraza. Parece que es para transportar el objeto.

-Señor. Tengo algo que debe ver-, dijo uno de los miembros del equipo de Webber.

Estaban todos a lo largo de una hilera equipada con sus computadoras portátiles y equipos de radio.

-¿Qué sucede?-, preguntó Henderson.

Webber se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

-Tengo una emisión extraña-, dijo el técnico-. La señal de radar captó una serie de pulsos cerca del poblado, pero no determinó su origen. La imagen de satélite tampoco vio nada.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?

-Pensé que era una falla, pero ya que puede ser algo que no podemos ver a simple vista usé un filtro ultravioleta.

Tecleó unas instrucciones en la computadora.

La imagen paso a una firma ultravioleta, revelando detalles que no eran perceptibles a simple vista, entre ellas unas figuras extrañas, similares a manchas difusas de gran tamaño.

-¿Qué es eso?-, pregunto Webber sorprendido.

-No lo sé señor, pero se mueven. Son tres en total. Y están avanzando directamente hacia el complejo.

 **24**

-¿En cuánto tiempo van a terminar de preparar el artefacto?-, pregunto un hombre de traje sentado en la parte frontal de una mesa en una sala de juntas. A sus lados había más personas, todas ellas mirando al frente.

-Estará listo para esta tarde, se enviará hoy mismo-, dijo Marklov, quien estaba sentado en una mesa de aluminio, dentro de una fría sala gris improvisada dentro del complejo industrial. A su lado estaban el doctor Nikolsky, Gudnayev, y otros miembros del equipo en la estación de Beloyarka.

Se trataba de una teleconferencia.

Marklov y los demás miraban una pantalla de televisión de cuarenta pulgadas colocada sobre un escritorio, a un lado estaba la cámara. Los otros miembros, quienes eran representantes importantes del gobierno ruso, se hallaban en Moscú, en una de las tantas salas de juntas del edificio de gobierno del Kremlin.

-Se han hecho los preparativos de su embalaje-, continuó diciendo Marklov-, el medio de transporte ya está preparado. Llegará al aeropuerto dentro de unas horas y calculamos que esté en Ekaterimburgo para mañana.

-Eso espero.

Aquel hombre parecía disgustado, a Nikolsky no le agradaba mucho la idea de desarmar por completo el artefacto, sentía que primero debían conocer más sobre sus efectos, y hacerle más estudios a la joven, a Zhanna. Sim embargo su propuesta no de aceptada aún, enviarán a la joven a un hospital psiquiátrico en donde podrán hacerle posteriormente las pruebas y estudios necesarios, en cuanto a los otros dos jóvenes, irán a un gulag en Irkutsk. Nadie sabrá de ellos de nuevo.

-Prepárenlo-continuó diciendo uno de los hombres en la pantalla-, continuaremos los estudios como está previsto…

Un parpadeo de luz de las lámparas del techo llamó la atención de Marklov y los demás.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Gudnayev.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo uno de los hombres en la pantalla-, no podemos verlos, parece que la cámara se des…

La pantalla se apagó, las luces volvieron a parpadear.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Marklov visiblemente molesto.

-Puede que sean los generadores- dijo Gudnayev-, haré que los revisen.

Salieron de la habitación y en cuanto caminaron por el pasillo un hombre los alcanzó corriendo.

-Tienen que ver esto-, dijo.

Se dirigieron a la sala de control, justo a un lado en donde estaban terminando de desarmar el artefacto.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-, exigió Marklov.

Un grupo de cinco técnicos, todos sentados frente a sus computadoras analizaban las señales del exterior, revisaban los canales de radio, satelitales y comunicaciones, y también las cámaras y sensores del exterior.

-Tenemos una emisión de energía extraña del exterior-, dijo uno.

-También interferencias con el radar.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Nikolsky.

-Inició hace solo unos minutos. Parece que es electromagnético.

-¿Proviene del objeto?

-No. Es de afuera.

-Señor, ¡Algo está ocurriendo con el objeto! -, dijo otro analista desde su consola.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Está emitiendo radiación, parece que está generando energía a modo de radiación electromagnética. Está interfiriendo con nuestros instrumentos.

Nikolsky se acercó, pudo ver las gráficas instrumentales, se estaban volviendo locas.

-¿Pero qué diablos?...

Una explosión se oyó a lo lejos.

Dentro, el suelo retumbó, las lámparas de los techos comenzaron a moverse por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Gudnayev!-, gritó Nikolsky-, ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

-¿De qué? Los radares no captan nada.

Conectados las cámaras exteriores. No vieron nada, salvo humo salir de uno de los camiones. Pareciera que fue literalmente aplastado.

-Pasen a ultra violeta-, ordenó Nikolsky.

Los técnicos introdujeron las instrucciones en la computadora. Obtuvieron una imagen externa. Se podían ver levemente unas manchas difuminadas en el aire, no se distinguía con precisión.

-¡Por dios!-, exclamó.

Salió corriendo.

-¡Nikolsky!-, gritó Marklov-, ¿Qué está pasando?

Se escuchó otro retumbar, esta vez más fuerte. Aparentemente vino acompañado de otro pulso de energía ya que afecto a todos los sistemas de computo, dejando las computadoras inutilizables ya que sus monitores se apagaron.

-Estamos ciegos, señor-, dijo uno de los técnicos.

 **25**

Nikolsky corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al ala médica, buscó la habitación de Zhanna, tecleó el código de seguridad en la puerta y entró en cuanto esta se abrió.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-, preguntó en cuanto entró.

Zhanna se hallaba sentada en el borde de su cama, serena, completamente tranquila a pesar de que se escuchaban por fuera unos fuertes ruidos provenientes posiblemente de una segunda explosión.

-Tú ya lo sabes-, dijo-. Son los Guymalefs. Están aquí.

Nikolsky se quedó petrificado.

Se escuchó otra explosión, el retumbar del suelo se oyó tan cerca que hizo que se cayeran unos platos de la pequeña mesita que tenía Zhanna a un lado de su cama. Las lámparas se mecían colgando desde el techo. Se escuchó otro retumbar, debieron destruir los generadores ya que quedaron completamente a oscuras.


	6. Capítulo 5: Imperium

**Capítulo 5**

 **Imperium**

 **En el Jet, Rumbo a Siberia**

 **6:45 pm, hora de Japón**

 **1**

-Hay algo que todavía no me cuadra-, dijo Yulia Alexandrovna a Víctor Emersson quien estaba bastante concentrado leyendo unos artículos en su computadora portátil, tanto, que ni siquiera había reparado en que la joven estaba de pie, junto a él.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Emersson cuando se dio cuenta.

-¿Cómo es que Renshaw sabe todo esto?-le volvió a preguntar Yulia-. Es decir ¿Cómo es que se involucró?

-Es una larga historia.

Yulia miró su reloj, ya llevaban largo tiempo en el avión y parecía que todavía faltaba algo más para que aterricen.

-No tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo-. Además no pienso ir a ningún lado.

Tomó una silla y se sentó junto al físico, quien miró a su alrededor. Renshaw y Yuriko estaban viendo unos mapas en sus computadoras portátiles, Crowley había dejado de hacer lo suyo y se fue a su asiento a descansar y las demás chicas estaban en el compartimiento de visitas, descansando. No pasaba nada.

-Y bien- dijo Yulia-, cuéntame.

-¿Sabes?-cerró su computadora y miró a Yulia atentamente, como si se tratase de una estudiante recibiendo instrucciones de su maestro-. James y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Estudiamos juntos en Londres. Es un tipo brillante, aunque también algo pedante y terco. Hace varios años, cuando vivíamos en Londres, aprovechábamos las vacaciones de verano para escaparnos del instituto y salir. Éramos turistas en nuestra propia tierra y, debido a que ya conocíamos los lugares turísticos por de facto, preferimos mejor visitar lugares extraños, con un alto interés histórico o simplemente misteriosos.

-¿Ahí mismo en Inglaterra?

-No solo Inglaterra, sino el todo el Reino Unido, también Europa y América, pero principalmente en el mismo Reino Unido, ya sabes, por la cercanía y más porque era barato. James no era tan rico como ahora. ¿Sabes? Preferíamos una aventura un poco más austera.

-¿Y qué pasó?

Emersson dejó escapar un suspiro, comenzó a recordar con nostalgia mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla.

-Recorrimos la isla, casi completamente, Escocia e Irlanda también. Visitando puntos de interés, y otros un tanto extraños. Entre la frontera de Escocia con Inglaterra, muy cerca de Edimburgo, se descubrieron a finales de los años noventa los restos de una vieja empalizada romana, ahí mismo hallaron un viejo pozo, tal vez de origen celta y un círculo de piedras antiguo, de esos que tanto se ven en las películas sobre druidas y celtas. Lo interesante de ahí es que hallaron restos humanos de gran antigüedad en ese pozo. También, un grupo de arqueólogos tuvo una experiencia algo aterradora en aquel lugar, en una noche fueron testigos de cómo un extraño animal antropomorfo atacó a una de las integrantes. Nunca se supo qué fue, el gobierno cerró el acceso y los locales le temen, dicen que está maldito.

-¿Ustedes lo visitaron?

-¡Ja! No solo lo visitamos. Acampamos ahí. No ocurrió nada en especial, pero sí que se sentía el aire bastante extraño.

-¿Qué más?

-Ese fue solo un sitio. Visitamos varios, pero lo verdaderamente importante ocurrió en Escocia, por ahí del año 1999 o 2000. Visitamos la Isla de Skye. Se encuentra muy al norte, tienes que cruzar un puente largo para llegar. Ahí se encuentran varias destilerías y cervecerías, es un lugar especialmente turístico debido a sus estupendos paisajes que parecen, en ocasiones, pertenecer a otro planeta. Casi no hay árboles y los caminos surcan las colinas colmadas con grandes y escarpados riscos.

"Interesante" pensó Yulia. La Isla de Skye es una de las más grandes al norte de Escocia, ya había oído hablar de ella anteriormente pero nunca con nada relacionado a cosas sobrenaturales o extrañas, siempre era sobre cosas relacionados al turismo o el campismo. Sin embargo, el giro que estaba aportando el relato de Víctor Emersson era peculiar, sobre todo por lo relacionado al interés de Renshaw por el viaje entre dimensiones.

El relato de Emersson continuó como si fuese la narración de alguna historia fantástica transmitida por la radio.

Yulia escuchó atentamente, cada palabra.

Explicó que fueron de campamento él, Renshaw y un grupo de tres amigos más. Se quedaron cerca de un sitio geológico conocido como Old Man of Storr, que no es otra cosa que un gran risco de forma puntiaguda constituido por un conjunto bastante grande de rocas volcánicas erosionadas, bastante alto y muy cerca de otros enormes riscos, ahora pedregosos por causa de milenios de erosión. El plan era quedarse dos noches y luego continuar su viaje hacia el sur, pero Renshaw, en su necedad, se separó del grupo durante la segunda noche y salió a caminar por los alrededores. Escaló por una pendiente cerca del risco para después llegar a una ladera en donde se podía ver el paisaje nocturno en todo su esplendor. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, pero como estaban en el mes de julio y debido a lo septentrional del lugar, la noche nunca llegó a ser del todo oscura. En palabras de Víctor era "como la luz de la media tarde, justo antes de ser de noche".

Caminó por la ladera, hasta llegar a un punto en donde podía verse algo del mar, ya que estaba en una posición alta. La niebla era cada vez más espesa y la luz de su linterna apenas ayudaba. La apagó para conservar las baterías y esperó unos momentos para admirar el paisaje, fue antes de regresar cuando sintió algo extraño. Observó a su alrededor. La niebla tenía una forma extraña, era como si comenzara a girar en círculos alrededor de él, rodeándolo. Extrañado, decidió apresuró el paso para salir de ahí.

Tras caminar entre las rocas y la pendiente de la ladera pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Encendió la linterna y observó la niebla a su alrededor, cada vez más densa. Mientras tanto, el cielo retumbaba, iba a llover pronto por lo que se vio forzado a apresurarse, pero no sabía exactamente en que punto se encontraba cayendo en la cuenta de que perdió el camino de regreso. Mientras tanto, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse aún más por causa de los densos nubarrones y la pesada y creciente niebla. Entonces lo sintió.

Un relámpago.

Muy cerca de él.

El fuerte destello lo iluminó todo por un instante, tanto que le pareció sentirse metido en medio de una fotografía. En cuanto la luz se apagó el retumbar rugido del trueno se hizo presente, haciéndolo vibrar todo a su alrededor con su trémula música.

Corrió entre la niebla y pisó equivocadamente una de las rocas de la ladera ocasionando que cayera de bruces contra el suelo embarrado. Perdió su linterna, la cual cayó lejos de él. Se levantó e intentó correr, pero otro relámpago cayó muy cerca de él, tanto, que el sonido de la explosión lo golpeó por todo su cuerpo al tiempo que la intensa luz lo cegaba, haciendo que cayera otra vez de nuevo sobre el suelo embarrado y pedregoso, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento.

Todo se apagó.

Negrura total.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayado, pero cuando por fin abrió los ojos, su cabeza le palpitaba como si le fuera a estallar. Tal vez sea producto del golpe. Pero había algo más.

El suelo.

Era diferente.

El pedregoso y embarrado suelo de aquella isla escocesa había sido sustituido por un seco suelo lleno de pasto. Al principio se extrañó. Estaba demasiado obscuro, incluso para la noche de tormenta en la que estaba metido, lo cual le trajo a la mente otro punto. El cielo. La tormenta había desaparecido, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y había sido sustituido por un ambiente completamente distinto. Tanto, que la impresión lo llenó de terror.

Estaba en un bosque, bastante frondoso, a decir verdad.

Las copas de los arboles cubrían casi por completo el cielo nocturno, haciendo casi imposible ver algunas de las estrellas. A su alrededor, el pasto ya bastante alto le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, a buscar un claro en el bosque o un punto alto que le ayudase a entender en donde estaba y como había llegado hasta ahí. La sensación de estar en aquel bosque tan extraño comenzó a generarle un perturbador sentimiento no solo de terror, sino de vulnerabilidad, ya que no recordaba ninguna parte de la isla que tuviese tantos árboles. Corrió hasta lo que creyó era un claro, pero se topó con algo todavía más inverosímil.

Cuatro figuras humanas estaban de pie en medio del bosque. Estaban cerca de dos caballos de gran tamaño y vestían unas ropas demasiado extrañas. Renshaw se acercó lo más sigiloso que pudo y los observó con detenimiento.

Dos de ellos eran altos, portaban grandes chaquetas color negro y marrón y llevaban abundantes barbas, bajo su chaqueta pudo apreciar que ambos llevaban un cinturón bastante ancho del cual pendía una gruesa espada. Los otros dos eran menos robustos, pero igualmente barbones y con espadas cada uno. Renshaw los miró detenidamente, estaba escondido entre los árboles y observaba su comportamiento, hablaban en un idioma extraño y parecía que estaban transportando algo en sus caballos. Dio un paso al frente para intentar observar más de cerca, se colocó detrás de un gran árbol, pero al acercar su cuerpo contra él aplastó sin querer varias hojas y ramas produciendo el típico sonido de crujir sobre la vegetación. Los tipos que estaba observando lo oyeron, quienes inmediatamente voltearon en su búsqueda.

Renshaw se apartó de los árboles y trató de alejarse sigilosamente, aprovechando la oscuridad, pero aquellos hombres, acostumbrados a la negrura de la noche en los espesos bosques de su región, supieron identificarlo rápidamente. Comenzaron a gritar en palabras extrañas. Uno de ellos señaló en su dirección.

Renshaw corrió.

No podía ver gran cosa, de vez en cuando entre los arboles se abrían pequeños huecos en donde pasaba algo de luz, pero no era suficiente. Continuó corriendo. Aquellos hombres se lanzaron en su búsqueda, salteando con gran agilidad la espesura del bosque, entonces Renshaw se movió tan rápido como pudo hacia una especie de claro que apenas pudo distinguir entre los árboles, pero cuando llegó descubrió que se trataba de una depresión en el terreno boscoso, una gran pendiente que se abría frente a él cubierta de rocas y musgo.

Fue cuando lo vio.

En el cielo, directamente frente a su cabeza, distinguió algo parecido a la Luna, la _Luna_ a la que siempre hemos visto sobre la bóveda del cielo nocturno, pero era diferente, rara. Las típicas manchas con forma de conejo pertenecían a otra familia morfológica, y la estructura que lo distinguía le parecieron pavorosamente familiares. Tanto que se negó a creerlo.

Eran los continentes.

Los continentes terrestres.

Aquellos que siembre se han visto tantas veces aparecer en libros y revistas, en las fotografías de la NASA y en las agencias espaciales. Eran los continentes de la Tierra, por que aquella cosa que en un principio creyó que se trataba de la Luna no era en realidad nuestro satélite vecino, sino precisamente nuestro propio planeta entero.

Y estaba allá arriba, flotando en el firmamento como si fuese una ilusión.

Eran la Luna y la Tierra, orbitando una con otra.

Sin embargo, la Luna lucía distinta a lo que uno estaría acostumbrado. Era desproporcionalmente grande en comparación con la Tierra. Era como si la Tierra fuese una luna de un planeta más grande, planeta en el que se encontraba James Ranshaw en ese momento, observando. Dio un paso más hacia delante para contemplarlo mejor, estaba completamente anonadado, incluso había olvidado a las personas que le seguían.

 _Lo perseguían._

Giró hacia atrás para escuchar mejor y pudo constatar que efectivamente aquellas personas desconocidas estaban tras él. En ese momento dio un paso en falso y cayó accidentalmente de espaldas golpeándose contra las rocas en la pendiente.

Eso fue todo.

 **2**

-¿Qué ocurrió después?- preguntó Julia.

-Despertó-, dijo Víctor como si se tratase de la respuesta más obvia, pero no lo era-. Despertó en algún lugar. Era de media mañana, y había niebla, reconoció el lugar, sin duda estaba en Escocia, pero no sabía dónde. ¿Sabes dónde dio a parar?

-No.

-En Canallish. Son un conjunto de islas al norte, cerca de Skye. Cuando pudo encontrar a alguien para pedir ayuda nosotros ya habíamos dado aviso a la policía. Sospechamos que se emborrachó en algún lado y se perdió. Es muy peligroso estar en esas condiciones en aquella zona. Puedes caer por un precipicio o ser víctima de un deslave. La policía en Canalish lo trajo de vuelta casi un día después, cuando la marea bajó y zarpó el ferri.

-Pero ¿Cómo llegó a aquella isla?

Victor Emersson se inclinó hacia Yulia como si tratarse de decirle un secreto.

-Esa, amiga-dijo señalando con el dedo-. Es la pregunta correcta. Pero primero. ¿Sabes qué hay en Canalish?

-No.

-En Canalish hay un complejo megalítico, una estructura de piedras en pie hecha por el hombre con propósitos desconocidos, Alexander Thom y Gerald Hawkins, dos investigadores famosos, plantearon hace varias décadas que pudo ser usado como un centro astronómico varios milenos antes de Cristo. Como dije, se localizan al norte, en una gran serie de islas que rodean un conjunto de masa continental, para acceder está muy complicado, y sinceramente no creo que un tipo ebrio encontrara un bote y llegara hasta ahí, es más probable que se pierda y llegue a Irlanda o simplemente que se ahogue. Pero, sin embargo, James Renshaw dio a para ahí, en una sola noche. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? James cree que fue teleportado, o algo por el estilo, pero no lo comentó con nadie, ni siquiera habló de su experiencia. Cree firmemente que ese mundo al que dio parar es lo que llamamos Gaea, que estuvo efectivamente ahí. He investigado más hechos similares por mi cuenta y llegué a la misma conclusión. Hay muchos ejemplos en la historia similares, de gente que desaparece espontáneamente y reaparece en otro lado del mundo, o que llegan a ver un mundo similar al nuestro, con todas las características, pero sencillamente no lo es. De eso se trata nuestra investigación. Años después, James me lo contó todo, le costó trabajo convencerme, pero ahora tenemos evidencia contundente sobre ello. Se puede viajar a otros mundos, lo sabemos, y vamos a hacerlo cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

 **3**

Hitomi se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los asientos individuales disponibles cerca del frigobar. Tenía tiempo que se retiró a descansar ya que expresó sentirse cansada y al mismo tiempo angustiada por todo lo que hablaron. Aunque no se lo dijo a los demás, lo que le había contado Millerna la preocupó de sobre manera y por extraño que parezca, la única forma de alejar todo ese estrés de su mente en ese momento fue ir a recostarse por un rato.

Yukari Uchida caminó hacia ella y la observó recostada, parecía que dormitaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento plegable. Lo consideró razonable, ya que ambas ni siquiera habían dormido bien en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo, Yukari no podía dormir, su mente era un alboroto, sobre todo por aquello que le dijeron del viaje entre dimensiones y mundos paralelos, pero estaba, en el fondo, realmente ansiosa por ver cómo funcionaba ese portal.

Se acercó al frigobar y sacó una lata de refresco. La abrió.

El sonido llamó la atención de Hitomi, quien inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia ella.

-Perdón-, dijo Yukari-, pensé que estabas dormida.

Hitomi abrió los ojos.

-Lo estaba, pero desde hace rato solo descanso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No sé qué pensar. La verdad es que, estoy preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

Hitomi se incorporó en el asiento, su expresión era más seria que de costumbre, a decir verdad y en opinión de Yukari, era bastante extraño en ella.

-¿Es por lo que nos contaron?-comentó Yukari.

-No… No lo sé. Desde hace rato me siento extraña. Algo me preocupa, pero no sé qué es. No es sobre lo que hablamos, creo que es algo más.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé. Siento que es algo que está pasando. Tengo el presentimiento de algo terrible está ocurriendo, no tengo palabras para expresarlo, pero es algo que es verdaderamente grave.

 **Belayorka**

 **7:30 pm**

 **4**

Cuando las luces de emergencia se activaron, lo primero que funcionó fueron las computadoras. Los monitores mostraron sendas imágenes distorsionadas por causa de fallos generales en las tarjetas de video. Era como si una estática general interfiriese con el funcionamiento de los instrumentos electrónicos. Los técnicos rápidamente intentaron arreglar los problemas, pero por alguna razón no podían controlar los sistemas de cómputo.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-preguntó a gritos Marklov.

-Algo está interfiriendo-, dijo uno de los técnicos-, no hay respuesta del exterior.

-¿Por dónde atacan?

-Del exterior-dijo otro de los técnicos-, ya he restaurado parte del sistema de radar.

Marklov se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Dónde?

El técnico señaló un punto en una de las pantallas.

-Aquí-, dijo.

Reactivó otro de los monitores, en una pantalla de treinta pulgadas pudo ver la imagen proveniente de uno de los radares instalados en la región exterior del complejo, sobre una torre de agua. Lo que vieron fueron tres objetos moviéndose por la sección en donde se encontraban las instalaciones de suministro de energía eléctrica. No podían distinguirse exactamente qué forma tenían, pero parecían desplazarse dando grandes saltos por el suelo.

-Usamos el detector ultravioleta como lo indicó el doctor Nikolsky, usamos los detectores instalados en las torres de vigilancia.

Le mostró las imágenes.

En una de las pantallas se observó la imagen procedente de una de las cámaras instaladas en el exterior, cerca de una de las torres. En ella se apreciaba la imagen en blanco y negro de los campos de vegetación cercanos al río en tonos distintos de la escala de grises acostumbrada, esto debido a los efectos del sensor ultravioleta de las cámaras de vigilancia. Se podía observar la carretera, los camiones estacionados, las negras columnas de humo ocasionados por la destrucción de la central de energía y las tres figuras antropomorfas caminado sobre el patrio cercano. Eran tan nítidas que pudieron distinguir varios de sus detalles. Eran como tres robots gigantes de forma insectoide cubiertos con capas largas similares a las túnicas de los monjes.

-Santo Dios-, dijo Marklov- ¿Qué son esas cosas?

-No lo sé, señor. No lo sé- dijo el técnico naturalmente asustado.

-Se mueven rápido, podemos apuntarles con los láseres de alta potencia-dijo otro de los oficiales.

-Píntenlos con láser-, ordenó Marklov-, ¡Vamos a derribarlos! ¡Gudnayev! Prepare los cohetes.

Los hombres de Gudnayev salieron hacia el área de resguardo de vehículos, sacaron varias cajas de plástico de uso rudo de gran tamaño de uno de los camiones, las colocaron cerca de una de las camionetas todo terreno y las abrieron. En ella había varios lanzacohetes tierra-aire de uso manual con capacidad de alcance de cuatrocientos metros. También, de una de las cajas sacaron algo parecido a un rifle futurista bastante grande equipado con potentes lentes amplificadoras y una cámara usada a modo de mira telescópica.

Los soldados instalaron el rifle en la parte alta de una de las camionetas mientras que en las otras dos instalaban las cargas explosivas y los lanzacohetes. Se trataban de cohetes de última generación, diseñados específicamente para derribar helicópteros, vehículos terrestres e incluso aviones volando a corta altura. Su computadora interna le permite al usuario apuntar y disparar automáticamente y ser operado por un solo hombre. La forma de apuntar es mediante pintado por láser, en donde otro individuo tiene la única tarea de dirigir un láser hacia el objetivo. El potente sensor instalado en la cabeza del cohete detecta la emisión de energía emitida por el láser al ser reflejado por una superficie, indicándole que es ese el punto final del objetivo. El resto lo hace la computadora interna del dispositivo, la cual calcula la trayectoria y controla los movimientos del cohete.

Y eso es lo que iban a hacer.

La primera camioneta que salió a toda velocidad apuntó hacia las tres restructuras que se movían por el aire. Eran invisibles a simple vista, pero los sensores instalados en las cámaras del láser podían verlos gracias a un ajuste entre los filtros ultravioleta e infrarrojo.

Tras la salida del primer vehículo salieron otros tres cargados de armas que rodearon rápidamente al complejo de naves industriales. Varios soldados salieron tan rápidos como pudieron. Sin saber exactamente a que disparar se dispersaron y rodearon las áreas dañadas pudiendo observar las nubes de polvo y humo formados a su alrededor.

De pronto, las nubes se movieron.

Eran esas cosas invisibles desplazándose entre el polvo.

Dispararon.

No hubo resultado. Prácticamente le dispararon a nada. Cerca de ellos se levantó uno de los camiones de carga que rápidamente se impactó contra el suelo destrozándose. Cientos de escombros y piezas procedentes del camión se esparcieron por los aires y de una región alta y oculta entre las nubes de polvo emergieron lo que parecían tres látigos metálicos de gran tamaño. Estos alcanzaros otro camión de carga y prácticamente lo partieron por la mitad al tiempo en que se enrollaban sobre los restos del mismo, levantándolos por los aires para luego ser arrogados directamente contra ellos.

Tras el impacto, varios soldados corrieron, otros resultaron heridos, sin embargo, no dejaron de disparar hacia aquella cosa sin forma.

Las camionetas rodearon a la estructura, el vehículo frontal ajustó la cámara y el detector para apuntar con el láser, se trataba de aquel instrumento con forma de rifle futurista. Activaron las cámaras. En varias pantallas instaladas en el interior de la camioneta pudieron ver una imagen infrarroja a la que rápidamente la combinaron con el filtro ultravioleta. Estaban cubriendo los dos extremos del espectro visible. Pronto podrán ver lo que a simple vista era imposible.

Y lo vieron.

Era lo mismo que vio Marklov y Gudnayev en el centro de mando.

En un principio no supieron que hacer.

-Apunten con el láser-, dijo el líder de la operación-. ¡Apunten ya!

Activaron el láser y apuntaron.

 **5**

Cuando las luces se apagaron por primera vez, Zhanna no se inmutó, solo esperó unos momentos sin perder la calma, estaba segura de que podría haber alguna manera de sacar provecho de la catástrofe que se avecinaba. Sin embargo, su compañero no.

Vladimir Nikolsky perdió el control por unos segundos, pero cuando volvieron las luces supo exactamente qué hacer.

-Vienen por el artefacto-, dijo.

-Efectivamente- respondió Zhanna de manera sarcástica.

Nikolsky tenía un mal presentimiento de todo ello. Sabía que Zhanna estaba pasando por un periodo de malestar, el médico le había comentado que la actividad de su cerebro le provocó una inflamación enorme en la zona de la corteza cerebral, justo entre las membranas que cubren su cerebro. Pero aún así pareciera que eso no le afecta, una persona normal ya estaría gritando por causa del dolor de cabeza. Zhanna no lo hacía.

Nikolsky se aproximó a la puerta e introdujo el código de seguridad. La cerradura se abrió y salió corriendo hacia el área de contención, en donde su equipo de científicos y técnicos estaban desarmando el artefacto.

Zhanna se quedó sola de nuevo, mirando fijamente a la puerta, ahora cerrada frente a ella.

Sonrió.

De pronto supo cómo salir.

Mientras tanto Vladimir Nikolsky tuvo que hacer frente a una parvada de técnicos y personal de mantenimiento histéricos que corrían por los pasillos. Cuando llegó al área de contención, ingresó su código de seguridad, la puerta se abrió y entró. Encontró a su personal tratando de reactivar los sistemas desesperadamente. Las computadoras no funcionaban y en los monitores solo se podían ver imágenes distorsionadas procedentes de los instrumentos electrónicos. Era como si una fuente de energía estuviese alterando todos los sensores. Al fondo, en el centro, rodeado de cortinas y alumbrado por las lámparas de emergencia en tonos rojos, el famoso artefacto parecía brillar con una extraña luz verdosa, parecía una especie de cristal compuesta por varas secciones de tejidos enmarañados como si se tratasen de varias capas formadas por telarañas exóticas. Hermoso y perturbador al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Nikolsky.

-Es esa cosa-, dijo uno de los técnicos-. Interfiere con los instrumentos. Es lo que causa la falla en nuestros sistemas.

-No puede ser.

-Así es. Desactivó nuestras defensas.

Ocurrió una descarga, uno de los técnicos reconectó varias secciones de un panel de comunicaciones. Nikolsky y los demás vieron como las luces de emergencia se apagaron y regresaron las luces procedentes del generador alterno. Nuevamente tenían luz blanca y clara. Las computadoras se reactivaron. Cuando terminó de cargar el sistema uno de los técnicos miró horrorizado lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

-¡Señor, venga a ver eso!

Nikolsky y los demás fueron corriendo.

Miraron el monitor.

-¡Deténgalo! -gritó Nikolsky -¡Deténganlo ya! ¡Está en la computadora!

Lo que vieron fue un esquema programado de las rutas del servidor. A través de las líneas de código, el artefacto accedió a la computadora central, es decir, el conjunto de servidores que conectan y controlan todos los sistemas de la base, y con él, la conexión a la red externa de archivos enlazados directamente a Moscú. El artefacto funcionaba como una supercomputadora que literalmente les estaba succionando toda la información.

Toda.

Y al parecer lo llevaba haciendo desde el principio.

 **6**

-Hermoso, sencillamente hermoso-, dijo Meyerhold.

Se encontraba de pie, mirando con unos prismáticos lo que está ocurriendo en la base de los rusos. Dough Liam también lo hacía, quien observaba la ola de destrucción ocasionada por fuerzas invisibles.

-¿Puedes verlos?-preguntó.

-No. Sus capas los protegen.

-Son prácticamente invisibles-dijo Ryjkin-, esas capas las diseñamos desde hace tiempo, son muy efectivas, les hemos hecho algunas mejoras para que no sean detectados nuestros hombres durante el ataque.

-Pero no los protegieron para ser vistos en caso de usar otros filtros de luz-dijo Meyerhold.

-No. Nuestros enemigos no tienen esa capacidad técnica.

-Pero aquí es diferente-, dijo Liam-. Pueden verlos en ultravioleta e infrarrojo. Diles que se den prisa o los detectaran.

-Ya lo hicieron-dijo Meyerhold.

Observó que de una de las camionetas salió disparado una ráfaga de humo blanco. Era uno de los cohetes lanzado a gran velocidad. Después le siguieron otros más. Una de las camionetas rodeó a uno de los artefactos invisibles cuando los detectores infrarrojos ubicaron al objetivo, apuntó con su láser pudiendo distinguir en el aire extrañas sombras de colores suspendidas entre el polvo desprendido y el humo de las explosiones, y estalló.

Fue el impacto de los cohetes.

Varias explosiones se produjeron al unísono.

Otra serie de ráfagas de humo blancuzco salieron despedidas de varias de las camionetas militares, varios de ellos en dirección a una extraña figura que se formó en el aire y tenía la apariencia de una extraña nube vaporosa que distorsionaba la visión como si se tratasen de bolsas de aire caliente. Entonces algo pasó. La extraña nube se transformó de pronto en una cosa parecida a una enorme medusa aérea, con tentáculos semi transparentes que se batían por los aires como si de enormes látigos se tratasen. Derribaron una de las camionetas mientras que otra de ellas era empujada con gran fuerza antes de ser despedida por los aires. La confusión era terrible. Los aterrorizados soldados no hicieron otra cosa que atacar otra vez, soltando otra ráfaga de cohetes, pero ahora todos apuntando hacia la gigantesca masa gelatinosa que se formó sobre sus cabezas.

Dispararon.

Ocurrió una explosión.

Una gran nube de humo se formó sobre ellos destruyendo la capa externa de la monstruosa medusa, develando de ese modo su verdadera forma. Se trataba de una especie de robot antropomorfo cubierto por una enorme capa gris. El robot cayó cerca de una de las torres de vigilancia derribándola casi en el acto.

Ryjkin, quien observaba todo por medio de unos prismáticos, tomó su radio y presionó el botón de comunicación.

-Ya dejen de jugar y traigan esa cosa-, ordenó.

Dentro de las máquinas de ataque, los pilotos escucharon la orden.

-Sí señor-, dijo el líder.

Estaban dentro de las cabinas de mando, cada robot tenía a su propio piloto. Se hallaban equipados con sensores de movimiento electromecánicos adaptados a sus brazos y manos, sobre sus ojos llevaban unos googlees especiales que les cubrían prácticamente la mitad de su rostro con los cuales podían percibir, captar y escuchar prácticamente todo a su alrededor. Los googlees estaban conectados a los sensores externos, los cuales transmitían imágenes directamente a sus ojos en donde podían apreciar al mundo exterior en múltiples filtros de luz, incluyendo el infrarrojo y el ultravioleta. Este último detalle fue obra de Meyerhold, quien se encargó personalmente de adaptar la tecnología terrícola a la tecnología extraterrestre de esos robots de batalla. Varias de sus mejoras incluyen las comunicaciones por radio con equipos habituales, sensores externos de batalla, visión en múltiples bandas y una especie de nueva arma, un cañón que dispara una descarga de plasma. Un arma formidable, en opinión de Ryjkin, arma que verán en acción en unos momentos.

Los soldados rusos vieron como el enorme robot se levantó, detrás de él otras dos figuras aparecieron, eran los que estaban atacando en la retaguardia, pero ahora han develado su verdadera forma. Se trataban de otros dos robots antropomorfos, de iguales proporciones y características, sin embargo, el primero era diferente, su estructura frontal se modificó, revelando la presencia de un apéndice muy similar al brazo de un insecto que salía del pecho. Los soldados se prepararon para disparar, pero esa cosa lo hizo primero.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

Lo primero que sintieron fue un sonido vibrante, como el de unos motores al ser activados de repente. Pero solo fue por unos segundos, unos pocos instantes, porque lo que emergió de aquel apéndice extraño fue una bola de luz violeta que rápidamente se propago por el aire y estalló en cuanto tocó el suelo.

Fue desastroso.

La camioneta fue empujada con fuerza estrepitosa varios metros atrás al tiempo en que la explosión lanzó una llamarada cegadora arrojando esquirlas y trozos de metal por todos lados. Los soldados se cubrieron como pudieron al tiempo en que intentaban replegarse. Marklov y Gudnayev lo vieron todo desde las cámaras de seguridad, ahora totalmente desconcertados tras descubrir que aquellos artefactos revelaron su verdadera forma.

El robot gigante que disparó el cañón de plasma volvió a guardar el arma, modificó su estructura para prepararse a realizar una nueva maniobra.

-¿Qué hace?-preguntó Marklov sin quitar la vista del monitor.

-Va a elevarse-dijo uno de los técnicos.

Dentro, el piloto contrajo sus brazos y activó instrucciones específicas dando ciertos movimientos clave con sus manos. Las partes electromecánicas captaron las instrucciones codificadas de sus movimientos y modificaron la estructura del Guymelef haciendo que crezcan unas toberas en la parte posterior del aparato por donde fueron expulsados una gran cantidad de gases. El robot se elevó por los aires como si hubiera dado un salto gigante y se mantuvo suspendido por largo tiempo, sus otros dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo hasta posarse sobre uno de los techos alargados del complejo industrial. Los tres una vez ubicados en ese punto desplegaron sus largos tentáculos y comenzaron a perforar el techo metálico.

Por debajo, Vladimir Nikolsky y su equipo estaban tratando de parar el acceso de la extraña esfera de cristal con la base de datos de la computadora, desesperados, reiniciaron los sistemas y desconectaron las líneas del servidor, pero parecía que no surtía efecto. Nikolsky pudo reactivar una consola de mando en la que pudo apreciar en la pantalla las rutas de búsqueda en donde se estaba filtrando toda la información. Tecleó unas instrucciones y un mapa apareció frente a sus ojos, era un mapamundi en donde en el que podía ver los nodos de conexión con la red a nivel global, pero no eran simples nodos de Internet, eran los nodos de conexión a los servidores gubernamentales de todo el mundo, en los que muchos de ellos ni siquiera tenía acceso.

Pero esa cosa sí.

En el mapa vio como una estrella de líneas crecía desde la ciudad de Novosibirsk hasta Ekaterinburgo, Vladivostok, Irkutsk, Ufa y Astana, todas ciudades principales en las cercanías. Cuando las líneas alcanzaban tales puntos se enlazaban con los nuevos servidores e iniciaban una nueva conexión, de este modo se expidieron a Moscú, Tokio, Hong-Kong, San Petersburgo. En solo cuestión de segundos pasó a Londres, Edimburgo, Paris, Múnich, Madrid, y de pronto, Vancouver, Virginia, Toronto, Ciudad de México y Washington. Ya era demasiado.

Aterrorizado, Nikolsky tomó un hacha contra incendios, corrió hacia las líneas del servidor de la computadora central, y a punta de hachazos, rompió los seguros para abrir las puertas del gabinete y comenzó a arrancar las tarjetas electrónicas una a una de las ranuras de comunicación. Pedazos de esquirlas y circuitos rotos volaron por los aires al tiempo en que varias chispas saltaron al unísono con cada golpe.

Entonces entraron.

El techo se abrió y varios tentáculos plateados bajaron como los brazos de un pulpo, rodearon la esfera para después arrancarla de sus soportes. Nikolsky junto con los demás miembros del equipo técnico observaron cómo se alejada a través del agujero en el techo y se perdía en los aires.

 **7**

Los efectos del ataque podían observarse por todos lados. Los pasillos estaban desolados, con visibles efectos de destrozos y fallas eléctricas. Alambres colgando y escombros producidos por las explosiones provenientes del exterior eran notorios. Muchos miembros de la base se habían ocultado en refugios improvisados o habían espaciado al exterior al tiempo en que otros tomaban las armas y atacaban a las figuras invisibles. Sin embargo, a pesar de la aparente calma que hay aún imperaba un aire de incertidumbre bastante perturbador. Los equipos de técnicos trataban aun de reactivar todos los sistemas. Los soldados fuera levantaban y atendían a los hombres heridos al tiempo en que buscaban a aquellas tres figuras antropomorfas y en algunos momentos invisibles que los atacaron y destruyeron los techos del complejo industrial.

Todos estaban ocupados. Zhanna lo sabía.

Estando sola, encerrada en su habitación y aún conectada a equipo médico, decidió que era el mejor momento para actuar.

Se levantó de su silla y se retiró los cables conectados a su cabeza. Apagó el monitor cardiaco y el electroencefalógrafo para que no hicieran ruido en cuanto los desconecte de su cuerpo. Una vez lista caminó hacia la puerta dando pasos dificultosos, cualquiera diría que es como si estuviera ebria, pero en realidad los efectos de la fuerte actividad de su cerebro están comenzando a limitar otras regiones del mismo. Se acercó a la puerta y miró detenidamente el teclado matricial alfanumérico del cierre electrónico. No sabía la clave de acceso. Nikolsky y los demás la usan, pero.. ¿Ella lo sabía?

Se concentró. No necesitaba hacer otra cosa. Podía hacerlo.

De pronto, una serie de números llegaron a su mente de golpe.

7… 2… 7… 2… 0… 1.

Pulsó los dígitos.

El teclado cambió de color y la puerta se abrió. Estaba libre.

Caminó por el pasillo, estaba abandonado, era justo lo que esperaba. Nadie estaría interesada en ella en esos momentos, todos estarían concentrados en la situación de ataque que se vivía. No sabían si el enemigo se ha retirado o no, por lo que estaban demasiado alertas respecto a lo que pasa en el exterior que se olvidaron de lo que ocurría por dentro.

Tambaleándose, llegó a otro pasillo en el que se encontraban varias habitaciones con cerradura, eran las prisiones improvisadas que construyeron, ahí estaban su novio Mikail Nikolaievich y su amigo, quien cuyo nombre extrañamente no recordaba. Se acercó a una de las celdas y pulsó de nuevo los dígitos. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Zhanna?-, dijo la voz de un asustado muchacho desde la oscuridad.

-Mikail, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué ha pasado?-, Mikail se acercó a la puerta. Estaba todo oscuro, posiblemente debido a una falla eléctrica.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora-, dijo Zhanna.

Salieron al pasillo, buscaron al otro chico y lo liberaron y ahora ella los guiaba. Era obvio que ellos no sabían qué hacer, tampoco sabían si debían seguir a la chica o no, ya que a pesar de estar muy segura por cual camino irse o por donde moverse, lucia como si estuviese drogada, tambaleándose a cada paso y sudando profusamente.

-Esperen-, dijo Zhanna, quien se detuvo cuando estuvieron cerca de una puerta algo extraña para los demás. Se trataba de la enfermería.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Mikail.

-Solo esperen.

Zhanna se alejó del grupo y caminó tambaleándose hacia la puerta, parecía que estuviera mareada. Cuando llegó acercó demasiado su rostro a la cerradura electrónica, parecía, en opinión de Mikail, como si no pudiera ver las teclas. Pero sí las veía. Presionó rápidamente algunos números y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Mikail.

Sin embargo, Zhanna no dijo nada. En cuento entró a la sala medica recorrió con la mirada los estantes y contenedores donde las drogas y medicamentos eran guardados. Sin perder más tiempo se acercó a un estante y rápidamente buscó entre los contenedores, de donde extrajó un par de frascos con cierre hermético. Se trataban de ampolletas de un medicamento especial inyectable, por lo que también buscó las jeringas encontrándolas poco después en un cajón, sacó varias jeringas hipodérmicas de hasta 20 mililitros cada una. Tomó una bata que estaba colgada de un perchero, agarró un bonche de las jeringas y las guardó en los bolsillos junto a los frascos para luego salir lo más rápido que pudo.

Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, había algunos cuantos escombros de yeso y restos del sistema eléctrico esparcidos por el suelo, probablemente causado por los ataques. Miakil, Zhanna y Yaroslav, su otro compañero, caminaron apresuradamente esquivando los escombros en dirección a la salida en donde, según Zhanna, podrán escapar sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Para Mikail, aquello era inaudito, la forma de ser e incluso la apariencia de novia ahora le parecían completamente irreconocibles, prácticamente era como si la hubieran cambiado por otra, incluso en ocasiones ni siquiera sentía que fuera "realmente humana."

-Por acá-, dijo Zhanna.

La siguieron por el pasillo.

Llegó a una puerta y la abrió sin dificultad insertando varios números.

"¿Cómo es que sabe eso?" se preguntó Mikail. Aquel comportamiento comenzaba a asustarle.

La puerta se abrió.

Era el acceso a una bodega, habían casas apiladas por todos lados, refacciones para los camiones, herramientas para las camionetas, cajas con armamento desarmado he incluso un taller mecánico y todos los elementos necesarios para el mantenimiento de los medios de transporte blindados. Gran parte de las cajas se encontraban en grandes estantes de acero y madera, así como también había grandes mesas de trabajo con herramientas y equipo electrónico. Sin embargo, no había nadie. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron llegando hasta la entrada principal de la bodega, Mikail se acercó a la puerta y tras unas rápidas ordenes de Zhanna la abrió. Temía que hubiera soldados o personal de seguridad fuera pero no había nadie, sin embargo, la presencia de grandes nubes de humo y varias de las torres de vigilancia derribadas los asustó aún más.

-Vámonos- dijo Zhanna tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Sube a la camioneta!

Se acercaron a una camioneta estacionada a las afueras de la entrada hacia la bodega, pudieron divisar a lo lejos a varios soldados lidiando con un ambiente de destrucción, también a varios hombres subiendo rápidamente hacia la azotea por medio de escaleras telescópicas además de las propias instaladas en las paredes. Mikail observó un enorme agujero en el techo, varios hombres lo estaban inspeccionando, también vio a varios hombres alrededor de un campo de destrucción considerable, era como si una fuerte batalla se hubiese librado. También vio a varios cuerpos.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-preguntó Yaroslav.

-No quieres saberlo-, dijo Zhanna.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabes algo de esto?-, exigió saber Mikail, ahora bastante nervioso.

Zhanna abrió la puerta del conductor y se subió sin hacerle caso, con un alambre delgado que encontró en el piso, entre los escombros, rompió la chapa de interruptor en donde la llave es introducida. Hizo varios movimientos tratando de activar el interruptor.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Mikail -. Deja eso ¡Vámonos de aquí!

No le hizo caso.

A lo lejos, uno de los hombres que ayudaba a restaurar los destrozos causados por el combato los vio. Al principio creyó que eran miembros del personal de mantenimiento, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que eran los tres chicos que trajeron desde fuera.

Tomó su radio y se comunicó con su superior.

Mikail lo vio.

-Ya se dieron cuenta. ¡Vámonos!

Zhanna no dijo nada, como si se tratase de un relojero experto arreglando un complejo sistema de engranes, manipulaba ese alambre delgado hasta llegar a los soportes de la cerradura del interruptor. Presionó un poco más y los destapó.

Por fuera varios soldados se agruparon en donde estaban examinando los destrozos, se acercaron al tipo que tenía la radio y este rápidamente señaló hacia la camioneta en donde estaban los tres jóvenes. Todos los vieron.

Zhanna hizo arrancar la camioneta.

Los soldados se dieron cuenta, se estaban escapando.

Rápidamente corrieron a sus autos pero Zhanna ya se había puesto en marcha moviendo su camioneta a gran velocidad por el camino, pasando por alto las débiles barricadas destruidas por el ataque sufrido y antes de que los soldados rusos se dieran cuenta ya habían emprendido su huida por los escarpados caminos del bosque.

 **8**

Ryjkin fue el primero que bajó del vehículo cuando llegaron.

Los tres Guymelefs modificados habían aterrizado en una pradera lejana a la ciudad de Beloyarka, donde rápidamente fueron interceptados por los automóviles mercenarios de Liam Dough. Ryjkin estaba ansioso por ver al artefacto, aquel dichoso componente de forma esférica que usaran como fuente de energía para abrir el portal definitivamente.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó cuándo se acercó a los tres Guymelefs.

Un piloto abrió su compuerta y bajó de un salto.

-Aquí lo tiene-dijo.

Los tres largos tentáculos depositaron el objeto sobre el pasto, justo frene a Ryjkin, parecía ser una esfera de cuarzo con extrañas figuras geométricas semi incrustadas en algo parecido a una especie de cubierta metálica con varios cables y tenazas incrustadas.

 _-¡NOOO¡_ ¡Maldita sea¡-vociferó con bastante frustración, agitando los brazos en el aire con ademanes airados.

-¿Qué ocurre?-, preguntó Liam Dough cuando se acercó a Ryjkin, luego miró al objeto en el suelo-. ¿Es esa cosa por la que tanto estabas peleando?

-Sí, es eso. Está desarmado. Los rusos o quienes se llames lo han desarmaron.

-Era de esperarse-, dijo Meyerhold, quien se acercó también para contemplar el aparato, se inclinó de rodillas para verlo más de cerca-. Pero puede arreglarse-, dijo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ryjkin.

-Tu gente fabricó esta cosa. ¿No? Solo necesito hablar con ellos. Mientras tanto hay que averiguar lo que podamos sobre qué tanto saben los rusos para ponerlo a prueba.

-¿Cómo lo pondrás a prueba?

-Muy sencillo. Lo instalaré en uno de tus extraños robots.

-¿Los Guymelefs? No puedes fusionar una _Fuente_ con uno de los Guymelefs.

-¿Por qué no? Los rusos ya hicieron el trabajo complicado, que es instalarle una interfaz. Solo hay que reacondicionarlo.

Meyerhold se acercó a la esfera y con un palo de madera tocó la superficie. Era completamente cristalina. La interfaz electrónica estaba acondicionada por pequeños puertos metálicos que terminaban en finos alambres que se extendían por dentro del cristal como pequeños vasos sanguíneos. Le recordaba, en cierta forma, a los caminos neuronales que hacen las células cerebrales a lo largo del tejido.

Entonces recordó algo.

-¿Me habías dicho sobre que esta _fuente_ era capaz de comunicarse con la mente?-preguntó Meyerhold.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Liam.

-Esta _fuente_ fue diseñada para establecer un enlace mental con su portador. Es posible usarla para activar las maquinas, conectarse mentalmente con el sistema que abre el portal o mover muestras tropas solo con el pensamiento.

-¿Pero tiene algún límite?-, pregunto Liam Dough.

-Sí-, respondió Ryjkin-. Íbamos a ponerlo en el _Generador_. La máquina que alimenta el portal. Con los pensamientos es capaz de generar suficiente energía como para accionar la máquina, pero sólo si se usa dentro de las condiciones adecuadas, es decir, para el uso al que fue diseñada. De lo contrario sobreexcitará la mente del portador ocasionando que la energía liberada sea incontrolable.

-¿Puede hacer eso una sola persona?-, preguntó Meyerhold.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

Adolf Meyerhold se puso más serio de lo normal. Se acercó a Ryjkin.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no ha sido empleada ya en alguien?-, preguntó.

-Si la conectamos, no funcionará. Tendría que hacerlo solo la persona con quien hizo enlace. ¿Sospechas algo?

Meyerhold comenzó a caminar en círculos sobre el paso, alrededor de la esfera rascándose la barbilla en modo pensativo.

-Cuando los rusos recuperaron esta cosa-, dijo-, capturaron a tres personas, a los tres jóvenes que hallaron primero al artefacto. Si es así, es probable que alguno de ellos haya hecho ya el enlace. Lo digo porque cuando tus maquinas atacaron la base una camioneta huyó del lugar. Pude verla con los catalejos. Los que manejaban no eran soldados.

-¿Crees que alguno de ellos haya hecho el enlace?-, preguntó Dough.

-Es probable. Si no, ¿Por qué tantas molestias en retenerlos?

-Imposible-dijo Ryjkin-. Si alguno de ellos hizo el contacto, las consecuencias del enlace serian desastrosas para su mente. Su cerebro no sería capaz de aguantar tanto poder.

Meyerhold se detuvo y miró contemplativamente a la esfera que reposaba sobre el piso. Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su camioneta.

-Tal vez halló la forma de controlarlo-, dijo.

 **9**

Vladimir Nikolsky revisaba el manual médico de sustancias activas, aquellas de uso psiquiátrico y que son empleados como medicamentos en casos especiales. Incluían sedantes, analgésicos, antibióticos y también psicotrópicos. Estos últimos incluían drogas de uso específico en tratamientos psiquiátricos especializados, los cuales producen efectos característicos en la actividad cerebral, como la reducción o incremento en la producción de dopamina y oxitocina. Muchas de ellas son sustancias que alteran el comportamiento. Sin embargo, estaba más interesado en buscar un medicamento en particular.

-¿Dices que fue fenitoína lo que se llevó?-, preguntó Nikolsky.

-Sí-, dijo el médico de la base.

Cuando terminó el ataque, revisaron los daños del conjunto, encontrando en los registros de bitácora que accedieron a la sala médica. Las cámaras de seguridad grabaron perfectamente a la chica entrar, abrir varios cajones y llevarse unos medicamentos. Al registrar el inventario descubrieron que varios frascos de fenitoína habían desaparecido, así como también varias jeringas. Nikolsky estaba especialmente intrigado sobre el por qué había hecho eso, por lo que decidió buscar en el manual para saber que rayos es la fenitoína.

Y lo encontró.

-Aquí está-, dijo.

Dejó el manual en la mesa y comenzó a leer.

Su nombre completo es difenilhidantoína, es un medicamento bastante común usado como antiepiléptico, el cual ayuda a controlar las convulsiones. Actúa bloqueando la actividad cerebral no deseada reduciendo los procesos sinápticos originados por la interfaz electro-química en las células neuronales mediante el bloqueo de los canales de sodio. Recordó, sin embargo, que los norteamericanos habían experimentado con ella en varios proyectos sobre estudios psiquiátricos en pacientes "no convencionales". Según los informes de espionaje de aquellos tiempos, querían controlar la actividad cerebral de ciertos individuos super-dotados. Pero, si se inyecta en grandes cantidades una persona común sufriría ataxia cerebral, lo que conduce a la perdida casi completa de las funciones cerebrales por un largo periodo de tiempo, generando una especie de fatiga o letargo prolongados. Un individuo con esos síntomas parecería estar en coma.

Pero no Zhanna.

Su cerebro es distinto ahora.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el médico.

-Ya sé lo que quiere-dijo tras cerrar el manual de golpe. -Quiere controlar su poder.

 **10**

Una esfera brillante de color verde esmeralda sobresalía al fondo de un oscuro pasillo construido con piedra volcánica. El ambiente era frio y lúgubre, y de no ser por la luz que emitía aquella esfera seria posiblemente muy aterrador. Hitomi entrecerró un poco los ojos para apreciar un poco los detalles del pasillo, ya que la constante luz verdosa que despedía la esfera le eclipsaba la vista. Caminó un poco más, pero la intensidad de la luz disminuyó por un momento, lo suficiente como para darle tiempo de pensar sobre donde estaba.

Miró a su alrededor.

El pasillo era largo, a su espalda, era negro y profundamente interminable, y frente a ella, se encontraba una gran puerta con acabados góticos muy similares al de las catedrales medievales. Sus dos puertas se hallaban abiertas de par en par y, tras ellas y sobre una especie de mesa de mármol con soportes metálicos bellamente tallados se hallaba la esfera, resplandeciente como si de una lámpara de escritorio se tratase.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pensó.

Pero por alguna razón no tenia miedo. Pareciera que ya conocía aquel lugar.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta cruzar la enorme puerta gótica, percatándose de que se trataba de un gran salón octogonal en cuyo centro se encontraba el pilar de mármol en el que descansaba la esfera, sostenida por unas dos grandes manos hechas en alguna especie de metal plateado, posiblemente plata o alguna aleación similar. Eran demasiado brillantes y relucían aún más gracias a la luz verdosa que emitía la esfera.

Hitomi no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente observaba con gran atención, nunca antes en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso como eso y al mismo tiempo, tan interesante. Sin saber que o cómo, he impulsada únicamente por la curiosidad y la expectativa, extendió su mano frente a la esfera, acercándola lentamente a su superficie, deseando, de alguna forma que le parecía irresistible, tocar su superficie con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Tócala", pensó…

¿O acaso lo escuchó?

Acercó su mano a la superficie cristalina de la esfera, sintiendo un calor extraño, era como si le impregnase una extraña cesación de paz y tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de una ansiedad indescriptible. Aquello hizo que dudase, sin embargo, había algo, una sensación muy en su interior, que exigía a gritos detenerse, de que no la tocase no importante cuanto lo deseara.

Pero no le importó.

Decidió tocarla.

Faltó poco para hacerlo cuando escuchó su nombre.

-Hitomi.

Abrió los ojos casi de golpe.

Se hallaba recostada en su asiento, estaba cubierta con una frazada que le dieron en el avión para taparse mientras descansaba un poco y, por lo visto, se había quedado dormida. Su amiga, Yukari, estaba de pie junto a ella, con su mano apoyada sobre su hombro, sacudiéndola suavemente.

-Hitomi ¿Estás bien?-, volvió a decirle.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasó?- respondió Hitomi, quien poco a poco estaba entrando en sí, apenas recordando las imágenes extrañas de esa esfera resplandeciente color verde.

"La Esfera" pensó en un acto desesperado para no olvidar la imagen.

-Te quedaste dormida. Parecía que tenías una especie de pesadilla, te veías muy tensa.

Sin embargo, Hitomi no recordaba eso. A decir verdad, ya no recordaba mucho, pero la imagen de la esfera prevalecía, ahora como si de una presencia siniestra se tratase.

-Si, tal vez-, dijo Hitomi.

-Bien, no importa. Te entiendo. Con todo esto y lo que se viene.

-¿A que te refieres?

Yukari sonrió.

-Ya llegamos-, dijo, casi como si se tratarse de algo por lo que alegrarse-. Vamos a aterrizar en unos minutos.

-¿Cómo?-respondió Hitomi. ¿Tan pronto?

Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la ventana. Yulia la observó a lo lejos, desde donde se encontraba sentada en su mesa.

"Esa chica me pone nerviosa" pensó.

Hitomi miró por la ventana. Observó largas colinas verdes perteneciente a la región sur de las estepas de Siberia. Por alguna razón creía que se trataban de extensos valles tupidos por densos bosques de coníferas, sin embargo, la extensión territorial es tan basta que prácticamente alberga a todos los ecosistemas, desde desiertos hasta densos y fríos bosques. El lugar al que estaban por llegar se encontraba en un punto intermedio, había bosques, sí, pero no tan tupidos y densos como lo esperaba. A lo lejos, alrededor de los ríos, se lograban ver varios pueblos, algunos con sistemas carreteros bastante completos. También había civilización.

-Hitomi, ya siéntate, aterrizaremos en poco tiempo.

Así lo hizo.

Se sentó en donde estaba dormida, levantó el respaldo de su asiento y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Dentro de poco sabrá más sobre la máquina que Renshaw y de todo lo que han construido.

Dentro de poco podrá volver a Gaea.


	7. Capítulo 6: Quantum Foam

**6**

 **Quamtum Foam**

 **Peleduy, Republica de Sakha.**

 **Siberia Oriental**

 **10:20 pm**

 **1**

Cuando el Sukhoi Superjet 100 comenzó a descender, el Sol estaba ya por ocultarse, impregnando fuertemente por todo el cielo un color entre amarillo y naranja que rápidamente se difuminaba por las gruesas nubes. Hitomi pudo notarlo desde su ventanilla, desde donde podía ver no solo el boscoso paisaje sino también los últimos rayos del Sol que caían por la tarde. No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando el rápido descenso del jet atravesó las nubes para después dar un par de vueltas alrededor del poblado de Peleduy hasta que por fin aterrizó en el aeropuerto, el cual se parecía más una estación de camiones con grandes hangares que a cualquier aeropuerto que haya visto. Al parecer, se trataba de un aeropuerto improvisado, usado solo para descargas de víveres y comerciar con el alejado y aislado pueblo ruso.

En ese momento, tanto Hitomi como Yukari sintieron un aire de decepción, ya que sinceramente esperaban algo más interesante. Acostumbradas siempre al gran alboroto de la megalópolis de Tokio, a sus grandes instalaciones y su gigantesco aeropuerto, el toparse con aquel poblado les generó una sensación similar a la de viajar en el tiempo hacia el pasado, directamente hacia alguna aldea en donde la gente todavía cree que la Tierra es plana. El vivir tanto tiempo en una gran ciudad hace que uno pierda la dimensión de las cosas. Para ellas, el aeropuerto en el que aterrizaron lucia como una choza comparada con un edificio de apartamentos. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Puede que Peleduy sea un poblado pequeño, pero es una ciudad importante de comercio que conecta la región más distante de la Siberia Oriental, es decir, la Republica de Sakha, con la región Occidental.

Cuando el avión por fin aterrizó, tardaron varios minutos en encontrar un lugar adecuado en la pista. Al detenerse, poco después, los motores se apagaron. Una voz en ruso habló por los altoparlantes para después repetir todo lo dicho, pero ahora en inglés. A pesar de ser un vuelo privado, las normas de seguridad y vigilancia eran las mismas. Los tripulantes se acomodaron en las puertas para abrirlas mientras que Hitomi y los demás pasajeros guardaban sus cosas y se preparaban para salir. Yukari se sentía particularmente ansiosa, y para ser sincera consigo misma, podría decirse que se encontraba asustada. Hitomi en cambio, permanecía calmada, observando a su alrededor, expectante. Quería _regresar_ , sí, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo de toparse con algo que no le gustase.

Cuando el jet se quedó quieto, un miembro de la tripulación dijo por el altavoz:

-Listo, pueden bajar.

Todos se levantaron con sus maletas y, tras salir del avión, descendieron por unas escaleras exteriores instaladas en la compuerta.

Por fuera, sintieron el clima fresco, bastante húmedo, reconfortante. Hitomi pudo sentir como el aire cargado de oxigeno llenaba sus pulmones, era algo muy diferente a otros climas que ha sentido. Era como estar dentro de un enorme parque. Cuando caminaron por los alrededores de la pista notaron que el piso estaba mojado, Yulia miró hacia alrededor y notó varias colinas boscosas hacia el norte y un grueso nubarrón acercándose. Cuando salieron del área de la pista caminaron justo en dirección a unos tres vehículos Lada Niva 2007 de cuatro puertas color negro estacionados muy cerca de ellos. Eran los vehículos de la compañía de Renshaw. Los estaban esperando.

Subieron.

Hitomí notó que el conductor estaba del lado izquierdo del auto.

-Aquí es como en occidente-, dijo Renshaw, quien notó su extrañeza. -Se acostumbra a manejar por el lado derecho del camino y el volante está en el lado izquierdo del carro.

-Lo sé-, respondió. -Solo que no me acostumbro.

-Te entiendo, soy inglés. Para el resto del mundo, nosotros somos los que manejamos al revés.

Hitomi, junto con Yukari y Millerna subieron en la misma camioneta que Renshaw y Emmerson. En cambio, Yulia, junto con la asistente de Renshaw y Crowley subieron en la otra. En la camioneta restante subió personal de Renshaw y las maletas del equipo que trajeron. Salieron del aparcamiento del aeropuerto para poco después adentrarse por la autopista que los llevó fuera del poblado. Notaron de inmediato que el camino se vio rodeado por densos bosques.

-¿Por qué escogieron este lugar?-preguntó Yukari.

-Aquí encontramos unas cuevas de gran profundidad-, dijo Renshaw-. Eran ideales para instalar nuestros equipos, además de que es discreto. No hay muchas ciudades por los alrededores, como lo podrás ver. Aparte, como tenemos un gran contrato para instalar una planta de energía hidroeléctrica cerca de aquí, nuestra presencia no es sospechosa.

Pero para Yukari sí resultaba sospechoso. No estaba convencida de que fuera pura coincidencia de que aquella mujer, es decir, Millerna, apareciera justo muy cerca de donde están, también de que sea precisamente muy cerca de ahí que aparecieron las naves transportando aquel artefacto extraño. Yukari se preguntaba si en realidad había algo más en el fondo de las montañas que tuviera algo que ver con el portal.

"El portal"

Tan solo en pesar en ello le daban escalofríos.

El ser teleportada y enviada a otra dimensión, a otro mundo, la estremecía. Por muy segura que sea la tecnología que ellos describen, no debería ser tan fácil. No podría ser como ellos lo explican. Por varios años se decía que la tecnología para el viaje a la Luna era totalmente segura, pero fue después de cientos de pruebas, después de localizar miles fallas, reparar múltiples averías técnicas he innovar en los procesos de producción, que el viaje fue posible. Fue un camino largo en el que hubo víctimas mortales.

Esto debería ser igual, o incluso peor.

De lo único que estaba segura, es de que siempre que se intenta engañar a la naturaleza mediante alguna artimaña técnica, ocurren consecuencias terribles y pavorosas.

-¿Cómo lo hacen?-preguntó Yukari.

-¿Qué cosa?-, dijo Renshaw.

-El portal. ¿Cómo lo abren? ¿Cómo saben hacia a dónde irán a parar? ¿Cómo saben que agujero de gusano tomar? Si lo que dicen es correcto, y usan pequeñas brechas entre dimensiones, debe de ser un asunto en extremo complicado.

-Y lo es, pero no te angusties, si quieres aprender los detalles técnicos puedes tardarte décadas. Yo no lo entiendo del todo, por eso contacté a Emersson y a Crowley, y aun así hay cosas que no entendemos.

-Y de todas formas se atrevieron a enviar gente entre dimensiones.

-Hallamos un modo de hacerlo-dijo Emersson-, y lo aprovechamos.

Hitomi, quien escuchaba la conversación al tiempo en que miraba tranquilamente el paisaje nocturno del bosque por la ventana, sin darse cuenta, estrujó en sus manos la pequeña revista que había traído del avión. De alguna forma, las palabras de Renshaw y Emersson la hacían enojar. Ella no tomó la "oportunidad" cuando viajó a Gaea. Ella no escogió ir. Fue un evento accidental, algo fortuito que, de algún modo, estaba escrito en el destino de ella y que le cambió su vida para siempre. No fue un simple experimento, no fue un acto de curiosidad. Cuando fue a parar en aquel mundo y conoció a su gente y se involucró con ellos, vivió una de las mayores experiencias de su vida. Trabajó con ellos. Los ayudó. Pero tuvo que regresar y continuar con su vida en la Tierra, no porque ella quisiera, sino por que debía hacerlo. En cambio, Renshaw habla como si se tratase de un proyecto de ciencia, de algo que quiere realizar solo para satisfacer su mera curiosidad, como si para ellos se tratase simplemente de un juego.

Cerró los ojos.

Trató de pensar en lo que le dijo Millerna, quien se hallaba sentada en la parte de atrás, también pensativa.

"Qué pensará ella de todo esto".

Posiblemente no le importe, ya que la prioridad para ella es ayudar a su gente.

"Esa debería ser tú prioridad" pensó Hitomi, ligeramente avergonzada de sus propias ideas. Decidió entonces no comentar nada y dejar que Yukari satisfaga su curiosidad.

-Entonces, solo vieron la oportunidad-dijo Yukari-. Pero, en fin, quisiera saber, aunque sea en un aspecto básico, como lo hacen.

-Hay un libro que te recomiendo-dijo Emersson-, se llama Flatland, de Edwin Abbot, y fue prácticamente lo que inició todo esto.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Edwin Abbot fue un teólogo y escritor inglés, trabajó dando clases de matemáticas a finales del siglo XIX. Flatland fue su única novela, pero pasó a la historia por la temática que manejaba. Es una sátira. Se trata básicamente sobre la vida de un cuadrado, el cual daba clases de matemáticas en la universidad. Todo el universo en el que vivía estaba constituido por dos dimensiones y, por consiguiente, de figuras de dos dimensiones también, como rombos, triángulos y otros cuadrados, figuras geométricas de varios lados. En una noche, el pobre cuadrado estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto, frente a él, se materializó una figura redonda. Nunca en su vida había visto nada igual. La figura tenía la capacidad de atravesar paredes y habitaciones cerradas, también de cambiar de tamaño y color a voluntad. Cuando el cuadrado, aterrado, le preguntó sobre de donde venia, el círculo le dijo que era una esfera procedente de la tercera dimensión y que había logrado entrar a su dimensión. Cuando le contó lo sucedido a sus amigos y familiares, lo tomaron por loco, tanto así que incluso llegaron a encerrarlo en un manicomio. El punto es que la famosa esfera, procedente de un mundo de tres dimensiones, se materializaba en un mundo de dos dimensiones como un circulo. A esto se le llama proyección geométrica. Si cortas una esfera por la mitad podrás ver la sección circular que la compone. Si la cortas en varios lados y ángulos como si fuera una cebolla tendrás varios círculos de tamaños distintos y si es de varios colores, a medida que cortas, veras como si en realidad cambiara de tamaño y color.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo de viajar a Gaea?

-¿No lo entiendes? La esfera, un ente viviente de un mundo de tres dimensiones, atravesó su universo para ir a uno de dos dimensiones. ¿No te suena? Los universos, según la teoría decadimencional, están conectados entre sí por medio de ejes dimensionales.

-No entiendo. Creí que eran por medio de los agujeros de gusano.

-¡Así es! Mira. Imagina una mesa. La parte de la mesa donde pones los platos para la comida, o tus cuadernos para trabajar, o lo que sea, es una sección plana, de dos dimensiones. Es decir, solo existen el _largo_ y el _ancho_. Si miras más de lejos verás que el piso es otro universo de dos dimensiones, con sus propias leyes, sus propios componentes y "habitantes", pero en el fondo es igual. Tienen solo _largo_ y _ancho_. La tercera dimensión, en este caso, son las patas de la mesa compuestas por _largo, ancho y alto_ , las cuales _conectan_ los dos universos que ya hemos definido. Imagina un cubo. Es lo mismo. Cada cara del cubo es un universo independiente de dos dimensiones, conectados entre sí por los ejes de tres dimensiones. Cada eje prácticamente es el brazo dimensional de cada universo, y cada universo _es paralelo_ al otro. Por eso se les llaman "universos paralelos".

-Pero… ¿Qué hay del _tiempo_? Es de sobra sabido que el tiempo es considerado como una dimensión.

-Así es. En un universo de tres dimensiones, como el nuestro, el tiempo sería la cuarta dimensión, la cual sigue solo en una dirección, pero en realidad es solo una descripción paramétrica para definir algún punto de referencia dentro de las condiciones del espacio-tiempo. Es una forma para definir el proceso entrópico del universo. Se le llama espacio-tiempo de Minkowski, el cual define las tres dimensiones conocidas y el tiempo como un conjunto de cuatro dimensiones. Pero en geometría y matemáticas, la cuarta dimensión es una dimensión adicional a las ya existentes. Para que lo entiendas, visualiza de nuevo al cubo, cada cara es un universo independiente de dos dimensiones, pero para estar conectado los unos a los otros, necesitan la tercera dimensión, que es un tercer eje perpendicular a noventa grados a los dos primeros. Una cuarta dimensión para nosotros, que somos seres tridimensionales, sería un cuarto eje perpendicular localizado a noventa grados con respecto a los tres ejes que conocemos. Ahora dime, ¿puedes imaginar eso?

Yukari lo intentó, sinceramente no podía imaginar lo que le pedía, ni siquiera entenderlo a profundidad.

-No-respondió.

Emersson sonrió.

-Es decir, si tengo tres ejes, como tres aristas-continuó explicando-, todas ellas cruzando noventa grados por el mismo punto, ¿Cómo rayos se le puede agregar un cuarto eje a noventa grados respecto a los demás? Piénsalo bien.

Yukari sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de incomprensión.

-No entiendo, no puedo imaginarlo-dijo.

-¡Exacto! Es imposible para nuestra imaginación. Pero existe. Ese eje adicional ocuparía un lugar muy pequeño en el universo. Si lo referenciamos de nuevo a la figura del cubo, un cubo en cuatro dimensiones seria lo que los topólogos llaman, un _hipercubo_. Una figura de cuatro ejes dimensionales, pero _proyectada_ en tres ejes. Es imposible imaginarlo, solo podemos representar como se vería. Se requieren matemáticas abstractas para definirlo. Por eso mismo, cuando hablamos de conectar una dimensión con otra, solo podemos hacerlo con los agujeros de gusano, porque se pueden crear en ejes dimensionales muy pequeños, los cuales conectan los mundos paralelos. Estaríamos viajando a través de ellos, por dimensiones superiores, para ir de nuestro universo conocido, donde está la Tierra, hacia otro universo paralelo, en donde esta Gaea.

-Por eso requieren de las supercomputadoras.

-Así es. Localizar el punto adecuado de desplazamiento requiere de complicados procesos topológicos. Los agujeros de gusano, aunque se puedan crear artificialmente, son inestables, aparecen y desaparecen en un santiamén. Lo que hacemos nosotros es crear una transferencia instantánea que nos permite llegar a nuestro destino, _justo antes de partir_.

 **Krasnoyarsk**

 **Krai de Krasnoyarsk**

 **10:35 pm**

 **2**

Varios automóviles todo terreno se detuvieron en un claro dentro de la región boscosa que comprende las afueras del poblado de Raskaty, al noroeste de Krasnoyarsk. De una camioneta completamente equipada para transporte por el campo descendieron cuatro personas para contemplar los alrededores.

Uno de ellos era el coronel Henderson.

-No me agrada estar aquí-, dijo-. ¿Por qué nos ordenaron detenernos?

Richard Webber se acercó detrás de él. Vestía una gruesa chamarra verde olivo y unos pantalones negros. Sus gruesas botas de campo contrastaban con su baja estatura.

-Nos informaron dar seguimiento-dijo-. Por eso suspendieron el ataque. Los rusos saben ahora que no están solos, y probablemente saben de nosotros, pero eso es el menor de sus problemas.

-Y del nuestro. ¿Qué hay de los artefactos?

-Sabemos que aquellos individuos atravesaron un portal de mediana capacidad, pero no sabemos que planean hacer. Los rusos lograron decodificar el Núcleo de energía, pero al parecer esa cosa entró primero a sus sistemas. Es posible que haya vulnerado nuestra seguridad tambien.

-¿Ya sabemos lo que es exactamente?

-Por lo que pude ver no solo es una fuente de energía, sino también una llave para abrir el portal. Necesitan su maquinara y herramientas, por eso ya están aquí, pero para abrir el portal tendrán que ir al _sitio_ para activarlo.

-Bien. Mantenme informado.

Webber regresó a la camioneta, en su computadora portátil pudo enlazarse a la red de escáner y sensores con que tenían equipados sus vehículos. En ellos se encontraba un sistema paramétrico capaz de captar firmas de radiación específica. Tras lo que pudieron observar en el ataque a los rusos, las enormes maquinas antropomorfas dejaban un rastro de energía a su paso, una especie de estela radioactiva muy similar al dejado por el uranio natural. No es suficiente como para envenenar a una persona por radiación, pero si lo bastante fuerte como para rastrarla a lo largo del camino, incluso por varios kilómetros. Según sus mapas, los artefactos, los robots antropomorfos y _el núcleo_ que tanto buscan, se dirigen hacia el norte, directamente a lo que sospechaban que es el sitio originario.

-Preparen el transporte-ordenó Henderson.

-Sí señor-, dijo uno de sus hombres.

Fuera del poblado de Raskaty los esperaba un avión de carga haciéndose pasar por transporte de víveres y alimentos. Muchos de ellos aterrizan y despegan en las ciudades para conectarse con las regiones remotas de los poblados siberianos. Y también eran una forma fácil y discreta de transportarse. Comúnmente preferían evitarlo, y más si realizan operaciones encubiertas en otros países, pero ahora tenían que hacerlo forzosamente, aunque no quisieran. El destino era muy al noroeste, justo en medio de la Siberia Oriental.

 **Beloyarka**

 **10:45 pm**

 **3**

-¿Es que no tienen idea? ¿Esa chica es la clave de todo?

Las anteriores palabras fueron pronunciadas por Vladimir Nikolsky en medio de la sala de juntas (o lo que quedaba de ella) en el complejo improvisado de Beloyarka. Su superior, el comandante Marklov, el capitán Gudnayev y otros oficiales más estaban en la sala junto con él. A su lado, un monitor de computadora de treinta pulgadas de envergadura mostraba al resto de oficiales y agentes al mando a través de un enlace directo satelital en Moscú. A todos ellos les preocupaba más mantener las condiciones de la nueva tecnología recuperada, así como localizar a los norteamericanos y también procurar que nada de lo ocurrido salga a la luz. Pero a nadie le importaba el destino de Zhanna.

Excepto a Vladimir Nikolsky.

Sabía que la chica había hecho un enlace psíquico con el artefacto, que ella había desarrollado poderes mentales como ningún otro y que, de ser posible, tales poderes podrían llegar a ser muy peligrosos, sobre todo si ella no es capaz de controlar su poder.

-¿Que sabemos de esa tipa?-, dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Nada, es solo una campesina de Kazakhstán-, contestó otro.

-No entiendo su importancia, doctor Nikolsky. Se le interrogó, no sabe nada, además, según el parte médico no durará mucho. Su cerebro se está deteriorando.

-No se está deteriorando, está cambiando-, dijo Nikolsky exacerbado. - Va a lograr conectarse con el artefacto mucho antes que todos nosotros. Mucho antes que los norteamericanos. Eso la hace peligrosa.

-Sabemos a dónde se dirigen esos extraños individuos junto con sus máquinas, según los rastreos, van hacia el norte. Es más importante atraparlos a ellos que a los tres jóvenes que dice, o abrirán el portal. Esa es la prioridad. ¿quedo claro?

-Pero ellos también pueden tener la capacidad de abrir el portal.

-¿Tiene alguna prueba de ello, doctor Nikolsky?

Nikolsky se quedó pensativo, la verdad, no estaba seguro.

-No-, respondió.

-No se hable más-dijo uno de los oficiales-. Iremos por los lideres de causaron el ataque a la base. Es todo.

Cuando terminó la reunión, Nikolsky se sentía especialmente decepcionado. Sinceramente, esperaba más de sus superiores. Se apartó de los demás y después se dirigió a solas hacia la oficina de Marklov, quien ya se había sentado en su escritorio.

-¿Qué es todo eso de que no van a seguir a la chica?-preguntó en cuanto entró.

Marklov, impávido, lo miró.

-Son ordenes-, dijo.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no es la prioridad. Si ella logra llegar primero que nosotros o si _ellos_ la encuentran antes, estaremos perdiendo una gran oportunidad.

-La teníamos nosotros cuando nos atacaron y no sirvió de nada, pierdes tu tiempo. Lo que debemos hacer es hallarlos y recuperar cuanto antes ese artefacto. ¿Quedó claro?

Nikolsky salió de la oficina de Marklov bastante furioso, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su despacho, en donde cerró la puerta de un golpe después de haber entrado y se dejó caer sobre un aguado sofá que descansaba a un costado de su escritorio. Miró a su alrededor por un instante, observó los mapas que tenía pegados en su pared y el bonche de cuadernos y planos regados por su escritorio, cerca de su computadora. Entonces, le vino a la mente una cuestión: "¿Hacia a donde exactamente va?" No había tenido tiempo de preguntarse eso antes, estaba tan ocupado por saber cómo funciona esa cosa que trajeron que olvidó por completo su relación con la mente de la chica y la necesidad de que esta huyera. Pero sabía que tenía que ir hacia algún lado.

Se levantó de su sofá y revisó sus anotaciones. En los viejos mapas que le trajeron directamente de las copias de los empolvados archivos notó una serie de referencias en las tierras de Siberia sobre extraños objetos encontrados en viejas expediciones. Se le ocurrió que tal vez la chica supiera ahora algo nuevo, algo que de no ser gracias a sus nuevos poderes ignoraría por completo. Sacó un gran mapa de las extensas tierras siberianas y lo desplegó sobre el escritorio, después, fue por el archivo de aquel hombre que logró realizar un enlace psíquico con una de esas rocas que encontraron en los Montes Urales. Recordó que había mencionado algo, algo sobre una antigua ciudad perdida que se hundió en el mar, pero ¿y si eso no era todo? En el expediente leyó algo sobre "grandes extensiones de poder" posiblemente haciendo referencia al antiguo dominio de los habitantes de esa ciudad. También encontró "la entrada del rey del mundo". Esa era una clara referencia a la antigua ciudad mítica de Shambala que, según las leyendas tibetanas, se trata de una antigua civilización oculta bajo las montañas del Himalaya.

Marcó los puntos donde han encontrado artefactos del mismo tipo al que buscan en el mapa, también los señalados por aquel hombre durante su transe hipnótico. Con una regla trazó una línea recta en donde los puntos se interceptaban, lo hizo con todos los puntos buscando un posible patrón. El resultado, aunque posiblemente impreciso, marcaba una zona definida: La planicie de Vorontsovka, cerca de la región montañosa localizada justo en la zona sur de la cuenca del Rio Vitim. Ese debe ser el punto de destino.

Descolgó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

-¿Sí?-dijo la voz gruesa del otro lado de la línea.

-Rakov Petrovich, soy yo, Vladimir Konstantinovich.

-¿Qué sucede? Como se encuentran en el campamento.

-Sabes bien que no puedo hablarte al respecto, pero necesito algo. ¿Recuerdas que me debías un favor?

-No empieces. ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Nada grave… todavía, pero necesito de tu ayuda. Necesito que prepares el helicóptero.

Durante algunos años Nikolsky se ha metido en diversos problemas por desobedecer ordenes directas de sus superiores o incluso realizar actividades por su cuenta sin informar. Esto le ha traído diversos problemas con sus superiores, pero gracias a su impecable trabajo en el campo de la investigación y desarrollo, se ha hecho de amistades de altos mandos, quienes, a regañadientes, solapan su actitud. También se ha hecho amigo de grupos militares. Uno de ellos XX, piloto de reconocimiento.

-¡Ni hablar! -dijo Rakov-, me vas a meter en problemas esta vez. Han declarado la zona cerrada, nada sale ni entra. No quiero saber que rayos hiciste o qué pasó.

-Esto es importante. Hablaré con Marklov después.

-Siempre es lo mismo.

-¡Solo hazlo!

Y colgó.

 **4**

La gastada camioneta militar fue abandonada en las orillas de la boscosa carretera, ya muy al norte de Beloyarka, cerca del pueblo de Novobibeyevo. Cuando Zhanna se lo propuso a sus compañeros ellos parecieron inquietarse, ya que últimamente las actitudes que ella estaba tomando los comenzaba a asustar. Ahora llevaban caminando más de media hora sin saber siquiera a donde iban.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-preguntó Mikail visiblemente preocupado.

-Es por acá-dijo ella, ignorando su pregunta.

-No hemos hecho más que caminar, ya me estoy cansando-dijo Lev Davidovich, su compañero del brazo fracturado.

-Solo esperen-dijo Zhanna-. Sean pacientes. Háganme caso y no pasará nada.

A lo lejos, por el otro lado del camino, un hombre barbón que usaba un suéter gastado manejaba un viejo y destartalado camión de carga Zil de los años noventa. Transportaba cobijas de lana, las cuales estaban enrolladas en la parte trasera de su camioneta sujetadas con cordones de plástico y cubiertas con una lona. Mientras manejaba tuvo una sensación extraña, una sensación que no pudo explicar pero que surgió dentro de él como un pensamiento. Sabía que debía bajar un poco la velocidad, y de esta manera, orillarse hasta quedar estacionado en la ladera del bosque. No sabía el por qué, solo que debía hacerlo.

Bajó la velocidad y poco a poco se fue orillando.

Se apartó del camino y siguió avanzando hasta quedar estacionado, entonces la vio delante de él.

Cerca del camino se hallaba parada una joven, sus ropas blancas se hallaban algo desgastadas y sucias, pero parecía no importarle. Aquella mujer lucia muy segura de sí misma.

"Es ella" pensó, aunque fue más bien un sentimiento que una frase que escuchase dentro de su mente.

Sin saber por qué, sin siquiera preguntarse, como si alguien más hubiese tomado control de su mente y cuerpo, obedeció. Apagó el motor de su camioneta y esperó.

Aquella mujer se le acercó.

-Baja tus cosas-le dijo cuando se puso frente a su ventanilla.

Él obedeció.

Bajó de la camioneta y caminó a la parte de atrás. Abrió el compartimiento de carga y bajó sus cobijas de lana.

Mikail y Lev lo vieron todo, estaban de pie cerca de allí, observando como simplemente Zhanna se acercó a ese hombre desconocido y le obedeció.

Zhanna se dio media vuelta y los miró.

-Suban-, les dijo-. En este auto no nos van a localizar.

Sus compañeros no dijeron nada, llegaron al punto en que ya no saben ni que pensar.

Cuando subieron al auto Zhanna se acercó al hombre de las cobijas.

-Dentro de poco llegará un camión que transporta leña-, le dijo-. Te vas a ir con él y te ayudara a llegar a tu destino. Él ya lo sabe.

Aquel sujeto no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó esperando en la orilla del camino, como si nada hubiese pasado. Zhanna se subió a la camioneta y emprendió su camino de nuevo.

 **Peleduy**

 **10:50 pm**

 **5**

El camino rodeado de espesos bosques comenzó a abrir paso hacia unas amplias regiones de terrenos de cultivo junto a grandes naves industriales y casas de campo. La forma en que estaban distribuidas denotaba que la administración de cada campo se daba en tales casas y en las bodegas, junto con las naves industriales, se guardaba y procesaba el grano. Habían también grandes y potentes reflectores iluminando los alrededores, incluyendo los campos y los edificios, las casas estaban rodeadas con bardas hechas de mayas metálicas e iluminadas con reflectores. Hitomi notó la extraña configuración de los campos de cultivo y cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad estaban haciendo otra cosa. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Yukari la interrumpió.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

Emersson sonrió.

-Física cuántica, querida, es física cuántica-, dijo Renshaw desde su asiento.

-No entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes llegar a tu destino _antes de partir_?

-Si tratas de explicar todo desde el punto de la lógica generada por nuestra percepción-, continuó diciendo Renshaw-, verás que falla cuando intentas estudiar al universo.

-Muchas veces, lo que nosotros entendemos de la naturaleza-decía Emersson-, no es precisamente la versión correcta. Esto ocurrió hace casi más de cien años, cuando a finales del siglo XIX los físicos creían que ya habían comprendido todo lo que tenía que ver con las leyes de la naturaleza. Pero en realidad estaban equivocados. Había detalles que carecían de explicación y que las leyes conocidas de la física no podían explicarlos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Veras, en aquella época se pensaba que la energía seguía un comportamiento ondulatorio, es decir, se comportaba como ondas. Y esto involucraba todas las fuentes de energía conocidas, como la luz, el electromagnetismo o simplemente la electricidad. Se realizaron varios experimentos para demostrar la naturaleza ondulatoria de las cosas y modelar la energía como una onda continua. Sin embargo, a medida que los experimentos se fueron haciendo más complejos, comenzaron a aparecer fallas en el modelo. Por ejemplo, si se proyecta luz sobre una placa metálica, se genera una leve corriente eléctrica. El modelo ondulatorio de la luz no podía explicar este fenómeno, hasta que el físico alemán Max Plank propuso un modelo cuantizado, en el que la luz se comportaba como si fuesen paquetes de energía. Esto dio inicio a la física cuántica. De ahí su nombre, ya que modela la enérgica en paquetes, o grupos cuantizados de energía. ¿Todo claro hasta aquí?

-Sí.

-Pronto, los físicos comprendieron que no solo la luz, sino todas las fuentes de energía podían modelarse de forma cuantizada, es decir, se componían de paquetes de energía. A estos paquetes les dieron el nombre de partículas, y cada partícula recibió su nombre propio según el tipo de energía al que pertenece, por ejemplo, la luz está compuesta de fotones, la electricidad por electrones y así. Pero a medida que se estudiaban a fondo estas partículas comenzaban a surgir cosas cada vez más extrañas. No es posible medir su posición con exactitud, no es posible saber dónde están, o en qué momento exacto interactúan una con la otra. Unas veces se comportan como partícula, otra como onda. De hecho, las matemáticas para describirlas conforman lo que sería una función de onda a pesar de moverse como cargas puntuales.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema está en que esta es la teoría mejor comprobada de la historia, toda la tecnología moderna funciona gracias a los modelos de la física cuántica, desde componentes electrónicos, chips de computadora, hasta los complejos escáneres de resonancia magnética, el láser, las pantallas digitales. Todo. Pero, sin embargo, es solo un modelo matemático, es solo una descripción del universo, de la naturaleza, carente de comportamiento intuitivo, es en sí contradictorio. Muchos físicos aceptaron con pesar de que no la entendían en el fondo. La verdad es algo que se desconoce bastante. Era como si existieran muchos resultados en juego.

-¿Por qué?

-Veras, como lo he dicho, se hicieron muchos experimentos para demostrar la naturaleza ondulatoria de la energía.

-Así es.

-Pero, como expliqué, posteriormente se comprobó que todo estaba hecho de partículas, por lo que la teoría tuvo que modelar las cosas por medio de la dualidad onda-partícula, algo completamente nuevo. Para entender lo que pasaba se ideó un experimento, conocido como el experimento de Young. El experimento consistió en colocar una fuente de luz frente a una rendija, a la cual, posteriormente se le colocaban otras dos rendijas en frente separadas por cierta distancia. La luz pasaba por la primera rendija y se proyectaba sobre las otras dos, generando así dos proyecciones simultaneas que, al final eran proyectadas sobre un frente plano. ¿el resultado? Un patrón de interferencia similar al de arrojar una piedra en el agua, en donde las ondas se interfieren a sí mismas crenado franjas alternas de luz y sombra.

-Eso es como si la luz fuesen ondas.

-Así es. Esto debía haber bastado para comprobar que se trataban de ondas, entonces se preguntaban ¿Cómo es posible que un puñado de partículas se comportaran como ondas? El experimento fue repetido muchas veces, en situaciones cada vez más controladas y mas precisas. Decidieron que debían mandar pulsos pequeños de luz a través de las rendijas, para comprobar si el patrón se repetía. Entonces, algo extraño comenzó a suceder. Las franjas continuaban apareciendo. Esto ponía en duda de nuevo la naturaleza de la luz, muchos físicos creían que era una partícula y repitieron el experimento de Young con sensores más precisos y fuentes que enviaban pulsos luminosos tan pequeños que prácticamente se comportaría como una partícula. Colocaron una placa fotosensible en lugar de solo proyectar la luz, querían saber que pasaba con las partículas, si chocaban entre sí, si se dispersaban, etcétera. Y lo que vieron resultó totalmente contradictorio. Continuaron apareciendo las franjas.

-¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Verás, lo que había en la placa eran puntos marcando el lugar en donde la luz insidia. Los puntos eran pequeños, pero estaban distribuidos a lo largo de las mismas franjas de interferencia descubiertas años antes. El mismo patrón. Modificaron el experimento hasta tal grado de enviar solo un pulso por vez en lugar de varios. Solo uno. Una partícula. Lo que se esperaría por ver sería una sola franja proyectada, ¿de acuerdo? ya que era el mismo efecto de disparar una bala a través de dos rendijas en un muro blindado. Pero no. El mismo patrón aparecía. Entonces, los físicos se preguntaron ¿de dónde salían las demás partículas?

Yukari comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, pensando. Hitomi solo observaba, Millerna, atrás, parecía haberse quedado dormida.

-De acuerdo, explíquelo-, dijo Yukari.

-Este resultado demostró que la luz se comporta como una onda, pero también como una partícula. Y al parecer, el único medio que afectaba si se proyectaban franjas o puntos era si los fotones, ósea las partículas de luz, eran _observados_. A esto se le llamó _principio de incertidumbre_. Esto revolucionó la ciencia del siglo XX, muchos fenómenos comenzaron a ser comprendidos, pero violaban los principios básicos de la intuición. La mecánica clásica, que no podía explicar cómo funciona un átomo, explicó el modelo atómico por medio de conceptos cuánticos que engloban la función de onda-partícula mediante procesos basados en la estadística y la probabilidad.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con los universos paralelos?

-La conexión con los universos paralelos vino con Hugh Everett, quien dio una explicación poco usual al problema del patrón de interferencia de la luz. Según Everett, si se disparan fotones de uno en uno sobre las rendijas, el efecto de la dualidad onda-partícula crearía el patrón de interferencia, si y solo sí, _otros_ fotones entrasen en juego. Como estos experimentos se han repetido una y otra vez en situaciones cada vez más controladas, se demostró que no importa cómo se haga, siempre se repetirá el mismo patrón. Sin embargo, resulta un misterio el comprobar que los puntos aparecen como si hubiesen fotones que aparecieron de la nada. Everett dedujo que los fotones adicionales pertenecen a _otro universo_ e interaccionan con el nuestro de alguna manera. Haciendo un modelo matemático bajo esta premisa, el patrón de interferencia se explica perfectamente, pero solo si se toman en cuenta otros factores que tienen que ver con la deformación del espacio. Sin embargo, cuestiones como ¿de dónde vienen esos fotones? ¿Cómo llegan a nuestro universo? no podían ser respondidas todavía salvo si se aplican las matemáticas decadimencionales, en donde, forzosamente se tienen que englobar a las cuatro fuerzas fundamentales de la naturaleza: la fuerza electromagnética, la fuerza de gravedad, la nuclear fuerte y la nuclear débil. A la unión de las cuatro fuerzas se le llama _campo unificado_ , si se logra entender, se comprenderían las leyes que rigen a todos los universos existentes.

-Entonces ¿Cómo los universos pueden interactuar entre sí?

Emersson sonrió.

-Ya lo verás-, dijo.

 **6**

Rápidamente, el camino rodeado por los extraños campos de cultivo se abrió paso sobre una ladera hasta llegar a un conjunto de cuatro edificios de no más de cuatro pisos de altura. Todos ellos estaban construidos con hormigón y ladrillo rojo, las partes exteriores estaban recubiertas con cristal azul, dando la impresión de ser edificios de oficinas modernos pertenecientes a algún parque industrial por la presencia de una gran cantidad de antenas y torres de transmisión. Hitomi pudo notarlo al mirar por su ventana. Los exteriores estaban bastante bien iluminados, incluyendo alumbrado interno por entre los edificios, pareciendo una especie de ciudadela bastante bien organizada. La presencia de áreas verdes era impresionante, por entre los edificios había grandes secciones con árboles, principalmente compuestos por pinos y abetos de gran tamaño. Junto a los estacionamientos había grandes secciones cubiertas con césped y arbustos bellamente decorados. Todos notaron que se dirigían a la entrada principal.

-¿Son las instalaciones?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Sí-, dijo Renshaw-. Les damos mantenimiento constantemente. Lo que ven son las oficinas directivas y algunos talleres. Aunque lo verdaderamente importante está bajo tierra.

Hitomi prestó atención a su alrededor, en realidad parecían un complejo de oficinas, a excepción por las antenas, no había nada inusual ni extraordinario en las instalaciones. Parecía difícil de creer que supuestamente bajo todos esos edificios existe una tecnología misteriosa capaz de transportar a la gente hacia otras dimensiones.

-¿Todo lo importante está bajo tierra?

-Así es. De cara al público vendimos la imagen de ser un complejo de comunicaciones y energía. Es decir, instalamos aquí torres de comunicación para telefonía celular e internet. También, agregamos el detalle de la manufactura de generadores. Aquí armamos los gigantescos turbogeneradores usados en las hidroeléctricas cercanas. El gobierno ruso dio los permisos y construimos todo lo que quisimos.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y nadie hizo preguntas?-comentó Yukari.

-No. Con los permisos en norma nosotros metimos nuestra maquinaria. Compramos terrenos adicionales a lo largo y fuimos construyendo poco a poco las instalaciones. Todos lo necesario para establecer enlaces de comunicaciones y suplementos adicionales de energía fue realizado. Pero como no podíamos darnos el lujo de depender de las hidroeléctricas cercanas, decidimos construir nuestra propia planta aquí. Bajo tierra.

-¿Qué rayos hicieron?

-Tenemos nuestro propio reactor nuclear. ROSATOM lo construyó, nosotros lo instalamos.

-¿Bajo tierra?

-Sí. El sistema es de enfriamiento automático por agua presurizada. Le aseguro que es…

-¡Por Dios..! ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros?

-Nosotros lo instalamos. Nosotros lo operamos. No se preocupe.

Yukari se recostó en su asiento, se pasó las manos por la frente y el cabello en clara señal de preocupación. Ahora si estaba asustada.

"Bajo tierra", pensó. "Si esa cosa llega a fallar no quiero ni imaginarlo".

Las camionetas pasaron cerca de un amplio jardín bellamente cuidado, aunque de estilo minimalista, se veía bastante agradable. Yukari no le prestó atención, estaba más ocupada confrontado sus propios pensamientos. Después, el caminó dio lugar a un estacionamiento algo pequeño, cerca de un edificio que parecía más la entrada a un mini super que el de unas oficinas. A un lado del mismo, había otro gran edificio decorado con ladrillo rojo y roca de basalto, parecían unos departamentos.

-Las instalaciones cuentan con su propio sistema de suministro de agua potable, cafetería, tienda de suministros y habitaciones de hospedaje-, dijo Renshaw, señalando al edificio que estaban viendo-. No es muy grande, pero provee de lo necesario para los visitantes, científicos y personal que viene de fuera y necesitan quedarse por algún tiempo.

-Es como un hotel-, dijo Emersson.

Bajaron de los autos y el personal de servicio recogió sus maletas. El equipo especial de Emersson y Renshaw fue recogido por su propio personal de seguridad, quienes lo llevaron junto con Crowley, asegurándose de que lo trataban con cuidado.

"¿Acaso no confía en su propio personal?" pensó Hitomi.

Sus cosas, incluyendo su computadora portátil, fue transportada por el personal de servicio. Si algo le llegase a pasar, muy en el fondo, ya no le importaba mucho, a estas alturas y por las cosas que ha visto, sentía que ya no importaba.

-Si quieren pasar a comer. La cafetería está abierta-. Dijo Renshaw.

Hitomi miró su reloj, eran ya pasadas de las once de la noche, tuvo que ajustar la hora debido al cambio de los usos horarios.

-Vamos-, dijo Millerna, quien se acercó a Hitomi-, desde hace tiempo quiero comer algo.

Así lo hicieron. Siguieron a los demás quienes entraron a la cafetería. Hitomi notó que era un comedor industrial como cualquier otro, con repisas de acero inoxidable en donde descansaban las charolas, estantes con vasos de vidrio limpios y listos para usarse, las mesas eran redondas y plegables, cubiertas con un mantel marrón. Los decorados eran minimalistas y sencillos, le daba la impresión de estar en la cafetería de la universidad. El personal estaba listo, aunque fue reducido al mínimo debido a la hora. Dentro, les sirvieron algo de cenar, lo cual constituía en un emparedado de tres capas, algunos pasteles sencillos y unas empanadas típicas de las comarcas rusas.

-¿Sabías de todo esto?-preguntó Hitomi tras sentarse en una mesa. Millerna se sentó junto a ella. Iban a comer un emparedado y unas empanadas, respectivamente.

-No. Nada. No tenía idea del alcance de lo que han hecho aquí. En cierto sentido, me sorprende su mundo. Todo lo que hacen, sobre cómo se organizan. No puedo ni imaginar el enorme esfuerzo empleado en organizar a la gran cantidad de gente que albergan sus ciudades. Es inmenso. En Gaea no existe tanta gente, no puedo imaginarlo.

Hitomi le dio un bocado a su comida.

A lo lejos vio como Yukari miraba desidiosa la barra de alimentos, mientras que Emersson y Renshaw hacían lo propio, mientras escogían sus bebidas.

-¿Sabes?-, dijo Hitomi. Millerna le puso atención-. Estoy algo nerviosa. De algún modo, todo esto me asusta.

-¿Por qué?

-No puede ser tan fácil. No puede ser algo tan sencillo. Mientras escuchamos a Víctor y a Yukari en el auto, tuve la impresión de que su proyecto, todo esto sobre las dimensiones, en realidad oculta algo más.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Hitomi sintió que el tono de Millerna era más precavido. Tuvo la sensación de que ella, de algún modo, también pensaba lo mismo.

-Nadie invierte tanto esfuerzo por simple curiosidad-, dijo Hitomi-. Sé que hay algo más.

-En realidad, hay algo que quería decirte-, dijo Milerna.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tuviste un sueño ¿verdad? Mientras estábamos en el avión.

Hitomi se sorprendió. No le comentó a nadie sobre lo que soñó.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Sabes, estaba reservando esto para un momento adecuado, pero creo que ya es hora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Millerna inclinó su cabeza y se quitó un collar. Era un pendiente sostenido por una cadena delgada y larga. Hitomi supo lo que era en cuanto lo vio. Era su pendiente, el péndulo rosado.

-Quería darte esto.

Se lo entregó en sus manos.

-¿Cómo es que lo tienes?

-Van me lo entregó. Es importante que lo tengas de nuevo. Creo que podrá ayudarnos.

-La verdad, no sé cómo, pero …

-Están conectados. Tú y el pendiente están enlazados de alguna manera. No sabias que lo tenía y aun así tuviste ese sueño. Lo sé porque yo también lo he visto. De alguna manera, no importante lo que digan tus amigos o las personas que construyeron este lugar, este pendiente es la clave de todo. Es lo que conecta nuestros mundos.

Hitomi miró el pendiente en sus manos, habían pasado tantos años que incluso lo había olvidado. El color rosado le pareció de un rojo profundo, el sostenerlo en la palma de su mano le generaba una fuerte sensación de ansiedad. Respiró hondo y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello.

-No sé cómo va a terminar esto-, dijo Hitomi-, pero gracias. Gracias por devolvérmelo. Lo voy a necesitar como antes.

-Lo sé.

Hitomi suspiro, luego tomó la mano de su amiga.

-Te necesito-, le dijo-. No importa lo que pase. Debemos permanecer juntas. Tengo un mal presentimiento, en verdad, tengo realmente miedo.

 **Este de Novobibeyevo**

 **11:05 pm**

 **7**

-¿A dónde vamos?-, preguntó Mikail, aunque muy en su interior sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-Al norte-respondió Zhanna-, no sé cómo se llama, pero es al norte.

-Llevamos manejando por horas-, dijo Lev-. ¿Segura sabes a dónde vamos?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-, su tono de su voz demostraba gran preocupación, pero también enojo. No intentó disimularlo.

Mikail prefirió no responder.

-Simplemente lo sé-respondió Zhanna sin siquiera apartar la mirara del camino. Manejaba como si fuera un robot humano.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.

-No me importa.

-Si no es mucha molestia quiero bajarme aquí. Quiero largarme y regresar a casa.

-¿Cómo se supone que harás eso? Los rusos saben de nuestra presencia, sin contar a los norteamericanos o a ese grupo que atacó la base junto al rio. Todos ellos nos buscan.

-Querrás decir que te buscan a ti. Tú eres el centro de atención en todo esto, tú eres quien hizo contacto con esa cosa. Lo sé, yo los escuché habar. Desde que recogimos ese armatoste estás extraña, como si esa cosa pensara por ti.

-Lev, cálmate-, dijo Mikail-. No importa a donde vayamos. Ella tiene razón, todos nos buscan.

-¡Pues no me importa! Ella sabe cómo regresar y en cambio decide ir hacia no sé dónde.

-¡Basta!-dijo Zhanna en tono enérgico-, no sabes de lo que hablas. Te mataran. Sé que lo harán. Todo lo que quieren es esa cosa, porque con ella pueden poner en funcionamiento sus máquinas.

-¿Los rusos?

-No. Los visitantes. Aquellos que destruyeron la base. No son de aquí. Quieren entrar. Usarán ese objeto para entrar. Entonces las cosas se pondrán verdaderamente feas.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque esa cosa funciona con la mente, funciona como si fuera un ser vivo, escoge a un huésped para comunicarse. Y puso sus pensamientos justo directamente en mi cabeza. Por eso te digo que tenemos que movernos. Hay que llegar cuanto antes al punto de origen, donde una de sus maquinas bajará y será usada para abrir el portal.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-De una invasión. Maldita sea. Pero ahora yo tengo el poder, y una vez que llegue a sus máquinas, tendré el poder total.

 **8**

Vladimir Nikolsky manejaba a toda velocidad su UAZ 2003 por el terreno embarrado de los alrededores del poblado de Obskoy, al noroeste de la ciudad de Beloyarka. Se había puesto de acuerdo con su amigo en verse en una llanura cercana para que sus superiores no puedan ver el helicóptero aterrizar ni despegar. En el complejo estaban todos ocupados levantando las cosas y preparándose para irse, limpiando el lugar mientras que un equipo especial de búsqueda llegaba para apoyar en el rastreo de los artefactos invasores. Sin embargo, los superiores le negaron todo apoyo en cuanto a la búsqueda de los tres jóvenes de Kazakhstán, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer.

Aceleró un poco más, pasó justo por encima de un charco de lodo salpicando los alrededores al tiempo en que sus potentes faros iluminaron repentinamente un claro en el campo. Era el punto de reunión.

En medio del claro lo esperaba Rakov Petrovich Yaroslav, con su helicóptero Kamov Ka-60 listo.

Vladimir disminuyó su velocidad y ocultó su auto todo terreno por debajo de unos arbustos. Tomó sus cosas y salió.

-Marklov se va a poner furioso cuando se entere-, dijo Rakov Yaroslav.

-Ya me las arreglaré.

Colocó sus dos maletas dentro del helicóptero y subió.

-¿Te das cuenta que te pueden acusar de traición?-, le dijo su amigo-, de todas las locuras que has hecho esta es la mayor.

-No te preocupes. Nadie sabe que me estas apoyando.

-No necesitan saberlo. Simplemente me culparán.

-No lo harán.

Nikolsky se acomodó en el lugar del copiloto, conectó su laptop a una unidad de rastreo móvil que traía consigo y comenzó a desplegar varios mapas en la pantalla.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Yaroslav.

-Tenemos que encontrar a unas personas.

-¿No lo pueden hacer los comandos de búsqueda?

-No. Lo tengo que hacer yo. Es muy importante. Tengo que encontrarlos antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Yaroslav activó los motores, ambos se colocaron los audífonos con casco para poder comunicarse a través del sonido generado por el turbogenerador. Las aspas comenzaron a girar.

-¿Por qué son tan importantes? ¿Tienes miedo de que los encuentren los norteamericanos?

-No. Tengo miedo de que despierten a un monstruo.

Despegaron.

 **Sobre la región de Siberia Oriental**

 **11:25 pm**

 **9**

"Esto es más crítico de lo que pensé", pensó Richard Webber a bordo del Airbus A320 modificado para transporte y carga. Llevaba tiempo analizando las imágenes de su computadora portátil, se trataban de escaneos satelitales que llegaron recientemente por los canales seguros de comunicaciones. En ellos podía ver mapas extendidos de la región de Peleduy, Novosibirsk y Krasnoyarsk, todos ellos compartían algo en común: puntos móviles emitiendo radiación en ultravioleta y rastros de la estela emitida por el isotopo radioactivo que había descrito. Los objetos anteriores, que atacaron la base de los rusos en Beloyarka emitían en espectros diversos desde el infrarrojo al ultravioleta, lo que los hacia fácilmente detectables a pesar de no ser vistos en el óptico. Pero en el puro ultravioleta era distinto. Eso quiere decir que su superficie era más caliente de lo pensado, siendo mucho más energético. Si no se tienen los filtros adecuados no podrán detectarlos salvo por la estela radioactiva.

Pero había otro punto.

Tras hacer el análisis morfológico, ninguno de los objetos cuadraba con los aparecidos en la base de Beloyarka. Ninguno. "¿Estarán usando una nueva tecnología?" pensó.

El indicador de un monitor emitió una señal de alarma.

Webber prestó atención.

Se trataba de un escáner de radar instalado sobre la aeronave, el cual era capaz de identificar artefactos volando a baja altitud, objetos o vehículos terrestres acercándose he incluso monitorear cambios drásticos en el clima cercano. Lo que Webber vio en la pantalla de radar era precisamente un artefacto aéreo moviéndose.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Henderson al notar las imágenes por computadora.

-Parece un helicóptero, señor, se mueve hacia el norte. Posiblemente estén buscando a los tipos que se fugaron.

-¿Solo enviaron a un helicóptero? ¿Hacia dónde va?

-Al noroeste, por las montañas. Pero solo es uno. Al parecer los demás helicópteros de la base se quedaron en tierra o resultaron dañados durante el ataque.

-Eso no está bien-, dijo Henderson-. Algo está mal. Seguro están haciendo algo extraoficial. ¿Ya respondieron los altos mandos?

-Aun no.

-Maldita sea. Tendremos que hacer lo nuestro ahora o nos retiramos. Si nos atrapan aquí nunca saldremos. Envíen un drone, hay que seguir ese helicóptero. Por lo pronto interceptemos una de estas cosas.

Del monitor de Webber desplegó una serie de imágenes que muestran a uno de los artefactos que atacaron la base de Beloyarka, lo venían siguiendo desde hace rato y ahora vieron que se ha detenido en una región apartada en el bosque, cerca de las montañas.

-Ya vimos de que son capaces-, continuó diciendo Henderson-. Ahora veremos si son capaces de defenderse.

 **Peleduy**

 **11:35 pm**

 **10**

Les permitieron dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones después de cenar, las cuales encontraron acogedoras a pesar de su sencillez, eran como pequeños cuartos de hotel, equipados con todo lo necesario pero minimalistas en esencia. A Hitomi y Yukari les asignaron una habitación doble para quedarse juntas, al igual que a Yuriko y Yulia, aunque esta última no pudo ocultar su decepción. En cambio, tanto Millerna como Renshaw tuvieron habitaciones individuales, al igual que los científicos que los acompañaban. Esa actitud le resultó especialmente sospechosa a Yulia, quien no dejaba de preguntarse sobre las verdaderas intenciones de su jefe.

A pesar del evidente cansancio provocado por el repentino viaje, la falta de sueño y las altas horas de la noche, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en acceder a las instalaciones, Renshaw fue el más entusiasmado, ya que, según él, el tiempo apremia. Salieron del área de hospedaje y a través de un largo pasillo adornado como si se tratase de un edificio de oficias de los ochenta, con acabados en madera y una que otra planta en su maceta, llegaron a una sección de seguridad resguardada por un par de amplias puertas de cristal esmerilado blancas. Yuriko se acercó a un cerrojo electrónico equipado con un teclado alfanumérico iluminado por una tenue luz roja, introdujo una serie de números y la luz cambió a verde. Los seguros magnéticos de la puerta se desactivaron emitiendo un ruido similar al de un motor eléctrico y automáticamente la puerta se abrió de par en par. Todos entraron.

Por dentro, el ambiente era un tanto diferente. Las paredes y los pasillos recordaban un poco al de un hospital, con luces blancas y las paredes igualmente blancas. A lo largo del pasillo podían verse distintas secciones, oficinas y salas de computo. Caminaron cerca de un gran salón en donde podía apreciarse la presencia de varios servidores instalados dentro de un cuarto refrigerado. Dicho cuarto se encontraba junto a otro salón equipado con varias mesas, computadoras, consolas de control y estaciones de trabajo, Yulia pudo notar que los instrumentos instalados en los racks eran equipos de comunicaciones como radios, transceptores y sistemas de cómputo. Ambos salones contaban con cerrojos electrónicos similares al de la entrada. Todos notaron la presencia de un par de técnicos trabajando en las computadoras que controlan las redes de comunicaciones. Ellos los vieron, pero no prestaron mucha atención a los visitantes.

-Los servidores son empleados como interfaz de comunicación con el exterior-, dijo Renshaw -, los usamos para mantener contacto con la superficie y estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede. Supervisamos todo los medios de comunicación en este edificio, como teléfonos celulares, radio, internet, todos pasan por esta habitación, son filtrados, clasificados y direccionados. No queremos que nadie más que nosotros entre a nuestros sistemas, en especial con los sistemas que tenemos abajo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Ya lo verán.

Yuriko se acercó a otra puerta, una más amplia, parecida a la entrada de una bodega. Introdujo su código de acceso, pero esta vez el acceso biométrico le era requerido, un láser escaneó su retina y solo después de usar su tarjeta de acceso en el lector electrónico, la perta se abrió. Se trataba de un ascensor. Por su tamaño, pareciera un ascensor de carga. Yuriko, desde dentro y ya una vez con todos abordo, introdujo un nuevo condigo en el tablero de control y las puertas se cerraron. Rápidamente comenzaron a descender. Todos sintieron como el vértigo del descenso se hacía presente para después percibir como se aminoraba la velocidad y el aparato frenaba. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente. Frente a ellos, se encontraba un nuevo pasillo, de aspecto industrial, amplio y blanco. Por las paredes había tuberías equipadas con medidores y tableros de control electrónicos.

-Sigamos-, dijo Renshaw.

Todos le siguieron.

El pasillo dio paso a una sección más amplia, en donde a los lados se encontraban grandes puertas con muros de cristal esmerilado, por dentro se apreciaban varios técnicos vestidos con overoles blancos, era evidente de que se trataban de cuartos limpios. En cada cuarto se apreciaban maquinas distintas, en las que destacaban varias unidades de control conectadas por varias computadoras a secciones enormes compuestas por varios cilindros y tubos de acero inoxidable.

-Aquí procesamos el aire y el agua empleados en las instalaciones, no queremos que entren impurezas-, dijo Yuriko Lizuka.- Gran parte de los recursos usados en las instalaciones pasan por esta sección, se trabaja día y noche para que estén en óptimas condiciones.

-¿Para que usan el agua?-, preguntó Yulia.

-Es para los blindajes en los escáneres cuánticos y en los detectores de rayos cósmicos-, respondió Emersson. -Usamos el agua para prevenir cualquier tipo de perturbación externa que pueda interferir con las maquinas.

-¿Dónde están las maquinas?-preguntó Millerna.

-Están cien metros más abajo.

-¡Todavía iremos más abajo!-se sorprendió Yukari.

-No. Las secciones de control y potencia están todavía más abajo, pero no es necesario ir hasta ahí. La Cabina de Transito, como le llamamos, esta solo unos niveles abajo.

-¿Iremos ahí?

-Sí.

Salieron del área de los cuartos de control y purificación y tomaron otro ascensor. Yukari, igualmente introdujo su clave en el cerrojo electrónico y descendieron, no supieron cuanto más bajaron, el ascensor no contaba con un indicador de niveles.

-¿Por qué no podemos ver en que piso estamos?-preguntó Yulia.

-Es por seguridad-respondió Yuriko.

El ascensor se detuvo, cuando abrieron las puertas estaban en una nueva sección. Frente a ellos no se hallaba ningún pasillo, sino un espacio abierto con varias secciones divididas que asemejaban a una planta industrial de alta tecnología. Había escaleras que conectaban varios niveles y varias salas de control y monitoreo.

-Desde aquí lo controlamos todo-dijo Renshaw-. Monitoreamos todo lo del exterior, clima, tormentas eléctricas, presencia de personas, pero, sobre todo, buscamos las condiciones optimas para operar las maquinas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-Al ser equipos muy delicados, cualquier interferencia electromagnética podría corromper los canales de información en el proceso de teleportación, eso se traduciría en pérdidas importantes del código de envió, el mismo código que indica como reconstituir un cuerpo humano después de ser teleportado. ¿Supongo que entiendes lo que eso implicaría?

-¿Ya ha pasado?

-No. Tomamos todas las precauciones.

Caminaron por unos andamios de metal con altos barandales, desde ahí se podían ver mas secciones de las instalaciones, observaron grandes tuberías interconectadas abajo.

-Es por donde bombeamos el agua, también bombeamos los líquidos refrigerantes para el intercambiador de calor del reactor.

-Es verdad-, dijo Yukari sorprendida-, ¿dónde tienen el reactor?

-Se encuentra en otra sección, apartada de aquí. No hay personal operándolo, es todo automatizado. Podemos monitorearlo desde aquí sin ningún problema.

-¿Los sistemas de enfriamiento se controlan desde aquí?

-Sí. Todo es controlado por una computadora central, y lo monitoreamos desde aquí. Estas instalaciones fueron pensadas para usar al mínimo de personal.

Caminaron hacia otra sección, parecía mas el lobby de un edificio de apartamentos que un complejo industrial, era modesto, con varios sillones acolchados, mesas de estar y un desayunador. Cerca de los sillones se encontraba un gran ventanal, algo parecido a lo uno esperaría encontrar en la sala de estar de algún gran edificio. La sola constitución del lugar contrastaba en gran medida con el resto de las instalaciones. Preguntándose el por qué de la presencia de aquel gran ventanal, se acercaron. Renshaw y Emersson solo observaron, expectantes, a ver su reacción.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Yulia sorprendida.

Hitomi y Yukari solo se limitaron a observar, boquiabiertas.

-Es la sala de transito-dijo Renshaw orgulloso.

Todos vieron un amplio salón de estructura cilíndrica, fácil tendría unos cincuenta metros de diámetro, con aproximadamente treinta metros de altura, en la parte de abajo se podía observar lo que parecía ser una especie de acuario circular, cuyos muros de cristal llenos de agua ascendían varios metros. Alrededor, se encontraban varios reflectores iluminando diversas secciones de dicha estructura, una especie de domo metálico colgaba por medio de cables de acero sobre las paredes cristalinas cubriéndolas como si fuese una tapa. Las paredes de agua tendrían aproximadamente un metro de espesor y estaban levantadas metro y medio del suelo por medio de gruesos andamios metálicos. En el centro del gran cilindro cristalino se hallaba otra plataforma, elevada aproximadamente a dos metros sobre el piso, redonda, con varios anillos concéntricos hechos con un material obscuro, sobre ellos, se encontraban otros anillos sostenidos por brazos de acero que iluminaban el centro de la plataforma.

Hitomi no tenía más preguntas.

Esa era la _puerta_. En lugar por donde entrarían hacia otro mundo.

 **11**

-¿Por ahí es por donde vamos a entrar?-preguntó Yukari, visiblemente sorprendida.

Hitomi permaneció en silencio. Sinceramente, no tenía idea de cómo era el proceso, y muy en el fondo de su persona, no le interesaba, ya había vivido la experiencia, y quieran o no, no era ni desagradable pero tampoco placentera. Sin embargo, tras ver todo aquel armatoste de impresionante tamaño, iluminado como si se tratase de una nave extraterrestre, conectado a diversos instrumentos por medio de cables que se esparcían por el suelo como si fuesen tripas, su imagen mental de lo que seria _el portal_ , cambió.

-Sí-, dijo Renshaw-. Es por ahí. De hecho, es justo en el centro de la estructura.

-¿Y dicen que ya lo han usado antes?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Sí. Es completamente seguro.

-¿A dónde han ido?

-Como ya lo he mencionado antes, a otras partes del mundo. Nunca al _mundo_ que tu conociste.

"Entonces, en verdad no saben si podría funcionar", pensó Hitomi.

Nunca en su vida creyó que eso pudiera ser verdad. Pero ahí estaban, asegurándole que habían logrado construir una máquina para moverse entre dimensiones, mundos y universos. Solo Dios sabe hacia donde podrían ir usando la máquina que crearon.

-¿Cuándo partiremos?-preguntó.

-Pronto. Primero necesito que hagan un escáner de cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?-, preguntó Yukari.

-Para que la computadora pueda interpretar lo que es su propio cuerpo, su estructura, esa información quedará almacenada a modo de código, la cual es procesada por medio de los ordenadores cuánticos. Con esa información, al transmitir los códigos de energía, su cuerpo será reconstruido al instante en el otro universo. En, en otras palabras, enseñar a las maquinas lo que es la carne.

-¿Duele? ¿Qué es lo que se siente?

-Nada en absoluto-, dijo Emersson-. El proceso es enteramente instantáneo. No ven ni sienten nada.

-Pero, al ser nuestros cuerpos desintegrados, morimos, ¿no? Ya que nuestra estructura física es destruida.

-En realidad no. Solo cambiamos de estado su estructura, lo convertimos en energía. Nunca son destruidos del todo, nunca dejan de existir.

-Pero en el instante de ser teletransportados, sí-. Insistió Yukari.

-Ese es el punto. No _existe_ ese instante. No _existe_ el tiempo en ese proceso. Ocurre justo al momento. Ni siquiera te das cuenta y ya estas ahí. De hecho, manifestaciones físicas como cambios en los campos magnéticos, fluctuaciones microscópicas de la gravedad y alteraciones en campos eléctricos se manifiestan en el otro universo minutos antes de hacer la teletransportación. Es como si empezaras a abrir la puerta de tu casa justo antes de llegar a la calle en donde vives. Es una consecuencia probabilística, una propiedad interesante del mismo multiverso.

-¿Por qué ocurre?

-Porque todo está conectado. Todos los universos en el multiverso están conectados de algún modo, compartiendo el mismo tejido, la misma estructura, solo qué en diferente espacio, he incluso tiempo. La base de todo ello es la llamada espuma cuántica, el _quantum foam_ , está presente en todo lo que existe. Es como si los universos fueran uno un reflejo del otro, entrelazados a su vez por otras dimensiones que encierran otros mundos, y así infinitamente. Es por ello por lo que aquí, en este mundo, necesitamos solo una maquina como la que están viendo para viajar, pero del otro lado no hay nada que los reconstruya, no hay una maquina esperándolos, no hay blindajes de agua ni espacio seguro. Simplemente llegan, y ya.

Era verdad, Hitomi y todos los demás cayeron en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Si aquí, en la Tierra, se necesitaban tantas precauciones y equipos especiales para viajar ¿Cómo era posible que del otro lado puedan materializarse así sin más? ¿Cómo resultaba ese proceso, sin tener consecuencias graves? Pero, sobre todo. ¿Cómo fue posible que ella, Hitomi Kanzaki, pudiera haber viajado sin ningún aditamento especial? Tal vez había en realidad algún proceso especial que fue el responsable de su primer viaje, algo en lo que ella en realidad nunca reparó. ¿Se trataba acaso del corazón del dragón? ¿O de algún túnel ya existente? La idea de que la hayan traído, de algún modo, premeditadamente, siempre estuvo en su cabeza.

-El proceso de reconstrucción, del otro lado del portal-, continuó explicando Emersson-, es un proceso instantáneo debido a las propiedades físicas del otro universo, la información transmitida dicta con precisión como deben armarse sus cuerpos inmediatamente después de haber sido convertidos en energía. Es por ello por lo que no necesitan una maquina del otro lado.

-Ahora si me permiten-, dijo Renshaw-, es hora de prepararse para pasar por la puerta.

 **12**

Cuando bajaron a la sección de los equipos de escaneo vieron que la sala era muy parecida a la de los andenes de inspección aduanar en los aeropuertos. Había una pequeña sala de estar con unos incómodos asientos metálicos, un conjunto de gabinetes para que las personas guarden sus efectos personales y una larga mesa equipada con varios monitores y equipos especiales conectados a lo que parecía ser un escáner de cuerpo entero. Cuando Yulia lo vio, recordó a los extraños escáneres de rayos "T" usados en los aeropuertos para inspeccionar si las personas traen armas o drogas en su interior. El escáner tenia la forma de un enorme cilindro metálico con secciones semitransparentes hechas en acrílico, se encontraba montado sobre una plataforma y por debajo del mismo salían varios cables y tubos conectados a las maquinas y las computadoras.

-Van a subir uno a uno dentro del escáner y se quedarán quietos, con las manos extendidas hacia arriba levemente-, dijo Emersson.

"Justo como en los aeropuertos", pensó Yulia.

-El proceso será rápido, se los aseguro-, continuó explicando Emersson. Sin embargo, nadie dio un paso hacia delante. Todos permanecían callados, sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Lo tenemos que hacer todos?-preguntó Hitomi.

-No. Solo los que van a viajar, aún así, tanto yo como el doctor Renshaw o el doctor Crowley ya hemos sido escaneados anteriormente. Solo faltan ustedes. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Nadie dijo nada.

-¿Qué tal usted, señorita Yulia Alexandrovna?

-No estoy segura-, respondió Yulia-, preferiría quedarme aquí.

-Yo también-, dijo Yukari-. Lo he estado pensando, y la verdad no creo que me necesiten mucho.

Hitomi, pensativa, no sabía qué hacer. Ya anteriormente había ido, pero fue gracias a la ayuda que le bridaron desde _allá_. Ahora, en estas circunstancias, todo era diferente. Tal vez, por cualquier cosa, tenia que hacerlo.

-Yo voy-, dijo. Caminó hacia delante, dejando todos sus objetos de metal en una bandeja como lo indicaba un letrero junto a los monitores de computadora y subió a la plataforma.

-Perfecto-, dijo Emersson. Dio la orden y uno de los técnicos de control activó el escáner desde su computadora.

Hitomi, parada en medio del cilindro, escuchó como la puerta metálica se cerraba a su espalda, después notó la estructura interna, en donde barias barras de color cobre se hallaban frente a ella, las cuales comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad. Escuchó algo parecido a un zumbido proveniente de dichas barras mientras subían y bajaban varias veces.

-¿Cómo es que escanea?-, preguntó Yulia-. ¿Usa rayos-X?

-No, para nada-, dijo Emersson-, usa una banda de amplio espectro mediante antenas de alta frecuencia, van desde los 2 gigahertz hasta los 250 gigahertz. Tales bandas de frecuencia no son ionizantes, como los rayos-X, que pueden ser dañinos a la salud. En cambio, estas señales son seguras, completamente inofensivas. Cada pulso de frecuencia diferencia a su manera las distintas densidades dentro del cuerpo, reaccionando especialmente con el agua. El cuerpo es sesenta por ciento agua, por lo que es fácil a la maquina diferencia qué es tejido y qué no, qué es hueso y qué no. Usando los super ordenadores con los que contamos de manera casi instantánea se reconstruye el modelo del cuerpo, teniendo de este modo un plano exacto de su constitución.

-¿Usan la computación cuántica para ello?

-Sí. El sistema se encuentra enlazado en paralelo, por lo que el procesado se vuelve mucho más eficiente. Pensamos lanzar una versión comercial de esta maquina cuando se abarate el costo de producción de las computadoras. Solo imagina las aplicaciones medicas que tiene.

-Ya veo-, dijo Yulia pensativa, sin quitar la vista del aparato.

En las computadoras, a través de las pantallas, los técnicos pudieron ver al instante una reconstrucción completa del cuerpo de Hitomi, desde sus huesos hasta los órganos internos, pasando por los músculos, la piel, he incluso detalles tan minúsculos como la textura de los pulmones o su propio cabello. Era como si tuvieran una imagen completa en 3D de cada parte de ella integrada, solo tenían que indicar unas instrucciones en la computadora y podían apreciar únicamente la constitución ósea, o solo los músculos, o incluso sus pulmones o el cerebro. Parecía una amalgama mórbida de colores conformando un cuerpo humano, ya que cada color fue escogido para diferenciar distintas texturas, mucho mas profundo y complejo que cualquier imagen médica. Cuando Yulia y Yukari lo vieron tras asomarse dentro del cuarto de control, no dudaron en sus profundas aplicaciones médicas. Sin embargo, la idea de que un grupo de técnicos las vieran prácticamente desnudas desde el interior de sus huesos, las inquietaba.

La maquina dejó de girar, las barras de color cobre se detuvieron y, como si fueran un par de brazos mecánicos, se colocaron frente a Hitomi, quien miró expectante el como la puerta giratoria se movía. El escaneo había terminado, fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensó.

-¿Qué sigue después?-, dijo cuando bajó de la máquina.

-¿Alguien más quiere subirse?-, preguntó Emersson.

Nadie dijo nada.

Yukari dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Voy yo-, dijo-. ¿Qué más puede pasar?

Y así, uno a uno, los demás fueron pasando hacia el escáner.

 **13**

En el cuarto de control, los técnicos estudiaron los resultados de los escáneres de cada uno, se trataba de un proceso habitual para introducir la información a las computadoras, de tal forma que sepan el cómo reconstruir el cuerpo de los viajeros una vez que son enviados a través del _cuantum foam_. Cuando analizaban el de Hitomi, un breve mensaje de error apareció en la pantalla en visibles letras rojas, pero rápidamente el sistema lo corrigió y el mensaje de error desapareció.

-¿Qué ocurre?-, preguntó Crowley, quien supervisaba a los técnicos.

-Un error de lectura-, respondió uno de los técnicos-. El sistema ya lo corrigió.

-Bien.

Continuaron trabajando con los datos mientras Emersson y Renshaw le mostraban al resto del grupo una de las cajas que habían traído. Se trataban de aquellas cajas que trajeron desde los departamentos en Japón. Colocaron la caja sobre la mensa y la abrieron después de haber introducido el código de seguridad en la cerradura. Dentro, protegido con recubrimiento de esponja gris, se hallaban varios cilindros metálicos de color negro maté. Los cilindros eran del tamaño de una linterna estándar y parecían estar divididos por en medio por una ranura. Emersson tomó uno de los cilindros y lo mostró ante el grupo.

-Esto, damas y caballeros, son rastreadores-, dijo-. Están diseñados para localizar nuestra ubicación y comunicarse con las computadoras en estas instalaciones y de ese modo, poder transportarnos de regreso. Funcionan tanto en nuestro universo, como en nuestro cercano universo paralelo.

Sostuvo el cilindro frente al grupo y luego, con las dos manos, giró las dos partes divididas del mismo. El tubo se separó ligeramente mostrando una pequeña sección con un botón redondo y un diminuto led color verde parpadeando.

-Llevarán este sistema con ustedes todo el tiempo mientras dure el viaje. Cuando quieran regresar pulsen el botón dos veces, inmediatamente las maquinas harán la búsqueda y las computadoras localizaran su ubicación. Después serán teleportados.

-¿Cómo es que hace una ubicación de nosotros si estamos en el otro universo?-preguntó Yulia.

-Bien, es algo que con gusto les explicaría, pero ahora no hay mucho tiempo. Todos ustedes saben que hay una situación aquí, recomiendo irnos a descansar por ahora. Mañana a las seis de la mañana nos reuniremos para el viaje.

Yukari iba a preguntar algo cuando dos personas entraron en la sala y hablaron en voz baja con Renshaw.

-Víctor, llévalos arriba-dijo Renshaw-. Yo en un momento estoy con ustedes. Millerna, ¿Tienes un momento?

Millerna no dijo nada, miró de reojo a Hitomi y luego los siguió hacia la sala de control. Hitomi no supo que pensar, pero aquella actitud le preocupó.

-Bien, síganme-, dijo Emersson-. Ya es tarde y necesitamos descansar.

Los demás le siguieron. Hitomi se quedó al último, mirando el acceso hacia la sala de control.

"¿De que estarán hablando?" se preguntó. Luego miró hacia la mesa, en donde se encontraba el maletín con los rastreadores abierto. Miró atentamente aquellos tubos metálicos. Podría meterse uno de ellos en el bolsillo. Esa idea le hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

-Hitomi-, dijo Yukari, quien estaba en la puerta-. ¿Qué espera? Vámonos.

-En un momento.

Su amiga se adelantó, mientras tanto, Hitomi caminó hacia el maletín.

 **14**

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que llegaron?-preguntó Millerna.

-Aproximadamente veinte minutos-, respondió uno de los técnicos-. Nos costó algo de trabajo rastrearlos.

-¿Están todos ellos?-preguntó Renshaw-. ¿Quién más se ha comunicado?

-No estamos muy seguros. La señal comenzó a emitirse apenas, pero pudimos localizar el punto de entrada.

Introdujo unas instrucciones en la computadora y en un mapa desplegado en una de las pantallas grandes pudieron ver la región aledaña al bosque, con contornos isométricos trazados por satélite para determinar los niveles y depresiones. En el mapa estaba marcado un punto en medio del bosque.

-En ese punto-, dijo el técnico-, es donde localizamos las variaciones electromagnéticas, por lo que suponemos es por donde entraron. Aquí-, señaló una sección mas al sur-, es en donde triangulamos su posición cuando se pusieron en contacto con nosotros.

-Es posible que tengan noticias-, dijo Millerna-. Es sumamente importante que los traigamos de vuelta.

-Enviaré un auto a recogerlos. No están muy lejos.

-Iré yo también.

-De ninguna manera-dijo Renshaw firmemente-. Tu eres muy importante para nosotros, los hombres de Ryjkin te han estado buscando y no sabemos con quien más se ha estado aliando. Si te atrapan estaremos perdidos.

-No del todo. Ellos confían en mí, así que necesito que prepares el auto, porque yo también voy.

Salió de la sala de control.

Renshaw se quedó pensativo. Sabia que tenía razón, además, no podía hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Maldita sea-, dijo-. Espero que no pase nada.

Cuando Millerna salió del ascensor, ya en el nivel del lobby, Hitomi la estaba esperando.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó.

Millerna, por un momento, no supo que decir. Sin embargo, reconoció que era conveniente explicárselo.

-Se tratan de unos amigos-, dijo-. Gente que conozco bien y me informan de lo que pasa en Gaea.

-¿Ellos están _allá_?-preguntó Hitomi.

-Si. Pero también _aquí_. Usamos la tecnología del doctor Renshaw para comunicarnos. Ellos vinieron una vez después de que yo vine. Pero volvieron, usan esos rastreadores para ponerse en contacto con nosotros y venir después.

-¿Como ahora?

-Exactamente.

-Entonces sí han usado la máquina para transportarse a Gaea.

-No exactamente. Usamos nuestros propios medios, pero es limitado. Pero con la máquina de Renshaw podremos hacer más cosas.

-¿Cuando llegaron?

Hace poco más de media hora que están aquí. Renshaw dio la orden de preparar uno de los vehículos para ir por ellos. Hay que traerlos con nosotros lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no somos los únicos que los buscan.

 **15**

-Señor. Tiene que ver esto.

Renshaw se acercó al técnico, quien le mostró un mapa su pantalla reconstruido por radar. Se encontraba distribuido en tonos azules, verdes y rojos, las montañas y bosques eran claramente visibles por medio de la distribución de colores y los contornos isométricos. En una región del mapa, una serie de puntos estaban marcados en tonos amarillos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Renshaw.

-Son variaciones electromagnéticas-, respondió el técnico-, he decidido utilizar los escáneres de radar para determinar qué son. Pero por lo pronto hay que señalar que se mueven.

-¿Son nuestros hombres?

-Creo que no.

-¿Cuantos son?

-Ocho. Todos tienen la misma intensidad, pero desaparecen por momentos.

-¿Tenemos imagen del drone en infrarrojo?

-Ya lo he enviado. En unos momentos tendremos imagen.

Renshaw sabía que el drone no podría fallar. Su compañía contaba con muchos recursos, pero el acceso a satélites con espectros infrarrojo y ultra violeta eran exclusivos del ejército, solo podía tener acceso a ellos por medio de permisos especiales a pesar de que su compañía construyó varios. Sin embargo, si podía construir pequeñas aeronaves equipadas con sistemas de vigilancia muy avanzados. Uno de ellos era el drone que enviaron, compacto, eléctrico y capaz de volar a grandes distancias y a gran altura.

Y ahí es a donde iba.

En las cercanías de las montañas, a mas de cuatro mil seiscientos metros sobre el nivel del mar, un extraño artefacto negro de forma discoidal propulsado por cuatro pequeñas turbinas se dirigía a alta velocidad sobre las nubes. En su base central se encontraba una pequeña cámara óptica protegida con lentes de cuarzo. La cámara era prácticamente un sistema catadióptrico equipado con varios filtros que alimentan un poderoso chip CCD capaz de tomar imágenes en alta resolución y ver incluso a través de las nubes, la lluvia, la nieve y el granizo.

Cuando el drone alcanzó su destino aminoró la velocidad hasta mantenerse prácticamente estático en el aire, flotando. Giró la cámara en su base para apuntar hacia abajo, tomando varias fotografías. En la sala de control recibieron las imágenes, desplegándolas inmediatamente en una pantalla de cuarenta pulgadas. En ellas vieron varias regiones del bosque en color falso, pero Renshaw y los demás solo estaban interesados en un detalle, y los vieron.

-Se mueven-, dijo el técnico-. Van justo directo hacia donde están los mensajeros.

-Hay que avisarles lo antes posible.

 **16**

A varios kilómetros de ese ese punto, en medio de las montañas, una especie de nube semitransparente se movía por los aires a gran velocidad. Se trataba de un artefacto autopropulsado en modo jet, de no más de ocho metros de largo y tres de ancho, se encontraba cubierto con un camuflaje exterior especial que lo hacía invisible al ojo humano. Era una de las máquinas preferidas de Zadok Ryjkin, una especie de pequeño Guymelef furtivo diseñado para realizar vuelos de reconocimiento, captura y ataque, capaz de moverse tanto en tierra como en aire. Ryjkin personalmente superviso el transporte de varios de ellos, que, aunque eran más pequeños a los habituales usados por los guerreros en las batallas terrestres, resultaban muy efectivos para los ataques sorpresa. Se trataban de una nueva especie de Guymelefs de última generación. La razón por la que no pudo traer a los clásicos Guymelefs era que artefactos más grandes mostraban dificultades mayores al momento de transportarse desde Gaea hacia la Tierra. Pero con los que trajo tenía más que suficiente.

El piloto, un joven de veintitrés años, se encontraba patrullando por la zona, con la misión de localizar fuentes de energía que indicasen el lugar propicio para instalar la maquina que abrirá el portal. Sus órdenes fueron específicas: él, junto con otros cuatro más de sus compañeros, sobrevolaran las zonas boscosas aledañas a aquel gran rio que corta por las montañas hasta localizar la fuente de energía. Otros cuatro sobrevolarían la zona sur en busca de unos fugitivos, aunque sinceramente no le veía mucha importancia localizar a unas personas desconocidas perdidas en medio del gran mundo que ahora está explorando. Sin embargo, hace poco menos de una hora su líder les ordenó a los otros cuatro exploradores iniciar un recorrido hacia el norte para unirse en la búsqueda del punto clave. No entendía el por qué. Órdenes son órdenes.

De pronto, la oscuridad en la que se hallaba inmersa su cabina fue violentada por unas luces en su tablero. El indicador le mostró el posible origen de una extraña fuente de energía. También la presencia de otro punto que indicaba una señal similar a la que es emitida por los extraños artificios técnicos de los Ispano, aquella raza perdida y prodigiosa que construyó el poderoso y legendario Escaflowne.

Se colocó el visor óptico sobre su ojo derecho, dando la apariencia de usar un parche luminiscente otorgándole una apariencia siniestra. El visor le ayuda a reconocer con mayor precisión los objetos de búsqueda y es capaz de brindarle visibilidad incluso en la noche más obscura. Las fuentes se encontraban en medio del bosque, no muy lejos, al parecer eran dos. Un pulso similar al producido cuando pequeños grupos atraviesan el portal, y otro, que le recordaba al de los Ispano.

Activó su intercomunicador y contactó a su líder.

-Señor. Es importante que sepa lo que estoy viendo.

Del otro lado del intercomunicador, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Zadok Ryjkin junto con Dug Liam escuchaban fuerte y claro. Estaban en una consola de control usada para comunicarse con los exploradores, la cual fue adaptada a la tecnología Terrestre usando a los técnicos que trajo Meyerhold.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Ryjkin.

-He encontrado dos fuentes de energía. El patrón coincide con el de los remanentes de la apertura del portal. Pero la otra fuente es puntual, coincide con el usado en los portales liberados por las máquinas de los Ispano.

-¿Quiénes son los Ispano?-preguntó Liam.

-Una antigua raza. Ellos construyeron artefactos muy complicados gracias a una herencia directa de la tecnología de Atlantis.

-¿Pueden abrir ellos el portal?

Ryjkin dio un gesto de negación.

-No. Ya no se han visto. Han desaparecido.

-Entonces ¿Qué es eso que está captando?

-Un remanente de su tecnología-, dijo Ryjkin. Acercó su boca al micrófono y hablo hacia su subordinado, el piloto de la aeronave-. Tus nuevas ordenes son estas: Busca la fuente puntual. Captura a su portador. La prioridad es que traigas la fuente de energía. Si es necesario elimina al portador.

-Entendido-, dijo el piloto, quien dio marcha a su búsqueda.

-¿Quién es el portador?-preguntó Liam.

Ryjkin lo miró. Su expresión era como la de alguien satisfecho por haber encontrado algo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes, Liam?-dijo.

Salió de la cabina de comunicación y caminó hacia la tienda de trabajo de Meyerhold, quien se encontraba con su equipo reinstalando al artefacto tal cual como lo había dicho. Dug Liam le siguió. Miró hacia dentro de la tienda, en ella se encontraba Adolf Meyerhold, quien se había retirado su típico abrigo negro y lo sustituyó por una bata blanca especial para el trabajo, tenía el rostro protegido con una máscara antigás que le permitía respirar a pesar de los supuestos vapores tóxicos que pudieran encontrarse en el interior de la capsula. Había desarmado la parte externa del artefacto esférico, retirando sus cubiertas metálicas. Usando unos gruesos guantes recubiertos con plomo para evitar el paso de la radiación, introdujo sus manos en el interior, extrayendo de este modo la extraña esfera luminosa color verde azulado, con tal cuidado como si se tratase de un explosivo.

-Parece inofensivo-, les dijo con una correosa voz metálica procedente desde su máscara-. Pero no lo es.

La esfera, ya sin la cubierta, no era más grande que un melón, y pesaba aproximadamente lo mismo que una bala de cañón. Caminó hacia la mesa de trabajo en donde una nueva cubierta lo esperaba. Se trataba de una armadura esférica compuesta por varios brazos metálicos que conformaban una red semejante al agrupamiento de hexágonos y pentágonos en las costuras de un balón de futbol. Uno de los ayudantes retiró la parte superior de la nueva cubierta, dejando expuesta la base metálica en la que depositó la esfera. Después, con mucho cuidado, la volvió a cubrir colocando uno a uno todas las capas necesarias, las cuales estaban repletas de sensores y varios tipos de cables.

-La persona a la que te refieres, Liam, el portador-, dijo Ryjkin-, no es más ni menos que chica que hemos estado buscando. La persona que nos ayudará a cumplir nuestro cometido: Millerna Aston.

-¿Es ella quien tiene el pendiente del que me hablaste?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo te asegurarás de que así sea?

-La vamos a capturar. Sino es posible, con el pendiente es más que suficiente.

Volvieron a mirar hacia el interior de la tienda. Dentro, el equipo de Meyerhold terminó de colocar la cubierta hexágono-pentagonal sobre el contenedor de la esfera de poder, sus computadoras indicaron que el interfaz había terminado. Era contundente. Tenían lectura.

-Listo-, dijo Meyerhold satisfecho. -Ahora tenemos el control de nuevo.


End file.
